Taruhan
by Shoojo
Summary: Sekuel dari 'You'll Never Walk Alone! Conan dan Ai mengadakan taruhan. Jika Ai menang, maka Conan harus membeli semua permintaannya. Namun jika Conan yang menang, maka Ai harus... anak baik jangan suka taruhan ya. Last chapter is up!
1. Big Match

Apa kalian sudah membaca fanfic 'You'll never walk alone' milikku? Apa? Belum? Kalau begitu kalian harus mencobanya. Kusarankan kalian baca terlebih dahulu, meskipun tidak terlalu disarankan, karena cerita berikut ini adalah sekuelnya. Jadi, kalian bisa tahu bagaimana Ai menjadi fans Liverpool, yang akan "bertanding" di dalam cerita ini melawan Conan's favourite football club Manchester United.

Oh ya, kali ini tidak ada kawan atau lawan, sebab semua chara akan kutampilkan, baik yang tokoh utama sampai anggota BO juga lho!! Namanya juga nonton bareng hehe….

Psstt… sebagai bonus, kurasa kalian sudah tahu sejak melihat genrenya. Ya, bakal ada romantisme antara Conan dan Ai! Mungkin agak lebay dan OOC, tapi siapa peduli? Spesial buat para pecinta ConanAi.

Baiklah, kita mulai saja chapternya!

Setting : Conan dan Ai sudah berusia 12 tahun lho, yang berarti mereka sudah kelas 6 SD. Ran sedang melanjutkan studi ke Manhattan University mengambil gelar magister bidang ekonomi (he he, semoga berhasil ya), Heiji-Kazuha sudah bertunangan, Eri balik ke Kogoro, Yusaku-Yukiko balik ke Jepang sementara waktu, Kaito 'cuti' jadi KID, Miwako-Takagi udah menikah, Kobayashi-Shiratori pacaran, dan…ah panjang, cari tau aja sendiri deh…

"blabla" berarti percakapan

'blabla' berarti ucapan dalam hati/pikiran

**Disclaimer : **Menurutmu Aoyama Gosho bisa berbahasa Indonesia?

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxx Big match xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Edogawa-kun! Haibara-san!" teriak Kobayashi-sensei dari depan kelas. "Aku tahu kalian adalah anak terpintar di kelas ini – satu sekolah ini malah – tapi bukan berarti kalian bisa bersantai-santai tidak mengikuti pelajaran dan mengobrol sendiri."

"Gomenasai, sensei" kata Conan dan Ai bersamaan, buru-buru menjauhkan diri setelah ketahuan mereka berdua sedang asyik berbicara sendiri dan tidak mengikuti pelajaran. Saat itu pelajaran Bahasa Jepang, dan Kobayashi-sensei sedang menjelaskan tentang tata menulis huruf kanji, yang menjadi bahan ujian akhir negara nantinya.

Kobayashi-sensei berjalan menuju mereka berdua, pandangan marahnya tetap terpaku pada Conan dan Ai, lalu berkata, "Tampaknya kalian berdua harus dipisahkan. Sejak aku bertemu kalian sampai sekarang, kalian selalu duduk atau berjalan bersama."

'Tentu saja kau tahu,' cibir Conan dalam hati 'kau kan selalu bersama kami sejak kelas 2 sampai sekarang, dimutasi terus setiap tahun, mengajar kami tanpa henti, menproklamirkan diri sebagai penasihat Shounen Tantei, bahkan ikut terus dalam setiap kasus walaupun cuma sekedar mencari boneka hilang' namun tampaknya Kobayashi-sensei memegang teguh prinsip "tidak ada anak emas bagi guru", dan hal ini, mau tidak mau, Conan sangat hargai.

Ai bermaksud menjawab ketika Conan tiba-tiba memotong dan berkata tanpa pikir panjang, "Er…kenapa kami harus dipisah? Maksudku kami ini–" Conan bermaksud mengatakan bahwa mereka tetap memperhatikan pelajaran dan ini hanyalah kesalahan kecil, namun dia berhenti di tengah jalan karena merasakan aura di sekeliling berubah menjadi tidak bersahabat. Conan menyesali apa yang baru saja diucapkannya.

"Oh, jadi kalian apa?" tanya Kobayashi-sensei, tatapan marahnya lenyap, senyum kecil mulai muncul di wajahnya, "tampaknya ada sesuatu di antara kalian. Biar kutebak. Mungkin…pacaran?"

"KAMI TIDAK PACARAN!!!" teriak Conan dan Ai hampir bersamaan, yang ditanggapi dengan tertawaan beberapa anak, tatapan ganas bercampur kecemburuan dari para penggemar mereka berdua, dan senyum Kobayashi-sensei menjadi tambah lebar.

"Yah, sebagai informasi, anak-anak sekalian, pacaran bukanlah hal yang semestinya dilakukan oleh anak SD, dan berarti dilarang di sekolah ini." Kobayashi-sensei mengeraskan suaranya agar dapat menyaingi suara tertawaan. Jelas sekali dia tidak peduli dengan jawaban Conan dan Ai, dan menikmati sekali dalam menggoda mereka berdua. "Tetapi," Kobayashi-sensei melirik ke arah Conan dan Ai, yang mana muka mereka berdua merah padam, saling menundukkan wajah saking malunya "untuk Edogawa-kun dan Haibara-san kukira kita bisa memberikan sedikit 'keringanan', bukan?" Hal ini hanya membuat tawa tambah meledak di seisi kelas.

Ai, yang mana lebih cepat untuk pulih dari rasa malu, langsung membalas dengan ejekan. "Oh, jadi pacaran dilarang di sekolah ini, ya? Kukira tidak, mengingat apa yang terjadi pada sensei."

"A..apa maksudmu?" wajah riang di muka Kobayashi-sensei lenyap seketika digantikan kecemasan, dia berpaling pada Ai, sementara seluruh siswa terdiam, kepala mereka dipenuhi rasa ingin tahu. Conan, yang masih tetap saja memerah padam, teralihkan pandangannya ke arah Ai.

"Jangan pura-pura, sensei." kata Ai, nada sindiran khasnya muncul dengan jelas. "Kami – Shonen Tantei – tentu saja tahu mengenai yah….hubungan sensei dengan…._Opsir Shiratori_?"

"Uuhhhh.." uhu seluruh murid, menerima gosip yang hangat. Fakta bahwa sensei meraka, yang menurut kabar angin menjomblo selama kurang lebih 8 tahun, tampaknya lebih menarik daripada hubungan Conan-Ai. Kobayashi-sensei, sementara itu, mulai memerah padam, sama seperti yang dilakukan Conan dan Ai. Conan memberikan dua jempol kepada Ai, seolah berkata "kerja bagus".

"I..itu..bukan…" Kobayashi-sensei terbata-bata.

"Bukan apa? Bukankah jelas bahwa kalian berpacaran selama hampir 3 tahun, dan aku heran kenapa kalian belum juga bertunangan." Muka Kobayashi-sensei tambah merah padam, seolah-olah ada "bom atom" yang siap meledak. Beberapa murid, yang Conan tahu dari klub koran sekolah, mulai mencatat setiap fakta yang ada. "Kalian sering bertemu di taman setiap minggu, berbicara dekat ketika kita berada di kepolisian, bahkan kemarin Shiratori-keibu(inspektur) datang menjemput sensei dengan mobil err… Ferrari 599XX untuk kencan, kan?"

Diam sesaat.

Sontak berbagai pertanyaan dan tanggapan meledak.

"Benarkah itu sensei?"

"Sensei benar-benar hebat."

"Jadi pacar sensei adalah polisi?"

"Sensei sudah jadian selama 3 tahun?"

"Sensei sudah pernah naik mobil Ferrari?"

"Pasti orangnya kaya sekali."

"Wow, beruntung sekali."

Conan tambah kagum dengan Ai, yang berhasil melakukan serangan balik.

Sebelum Kobayashi-sensei bisa bertindak, bel pergantian pelajaran telah berbunyi. Lega karena ada bantuan untuk menghindari serbuan pertanyaan, Kobayashi-sensei berjalan menuju mejanya, mengambil barangnya, dan berteriak agar bisa didengar, "Jangan lupa PR halaman 24, dikumpul besok pagi." Seluruh murid mendesah "Edogawa-kun, Haibara-san, detensi sepulang sekolah, kutunggu di kelas ini" kata Kobayashi-sensei ketika dekat dengan pintu. Conan hanya bisa mengerang, sedangkan Ai tampak kecewa.

"Hebat sekali, Kudo-kun. Kau membawa kita dalam masalah." ejek Ai

Conan memalingkan pandangan ke arah Ai, tampak marah dan membalas, "Oh, dan ini tidak akan terjadi jika seseorang tidak henti-hentinya membicarakan soal pertandingan Minggu ini…"

~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~

"_Hei, lihat ini!"_

_Ai menjulurkan halaman koran yang baru saja dibacanya ke arah Conan. Conan yang merasa terganggu karena sedang menonton pertandingan baseball menggerutu dan melihat koran tersebut. Dia terkejut. Itu adalah halaman mengenai olahraga. _'Sejak kapan dia menyukai olahraga?' _batin Conan._

"_Er..apa kau sakit?" tanya Conan dengan sedikit khawatir._

"_Hah?" jawab Ai, alis terangkat, tampak heran dengan pertanyaan Conan._

"_Maksudku, tidak biasanya kau menjadi suka olahraga, mengingat kau sangat jelek dalam ol–"_

"_Aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu jika bukan karena ini." Ai menunjukkan artikel terdepan mengenai sepakbola. Conan membaca judul beritanya._

**Liga Champions : The Reds Hempaskan Los Galacticos**

'_Tentu saja, Liverpool. Klub favorit Ai.' gerutu Conan. Dia sudah melihat berita itu di berita pagi, mengenai kelolosan Liverpool ke babak final Liga Champions. Dan itu berarti satu hal, yaitu…_

"_Dengan ini, mereka akan berjumpa Manchester United di babak final." lengking Ai dengan gembira._

"_Yah, lalu apa masalahnya?" tanya Conan dengan nada datar._

"_Kau tidak tahu? Kau kan pecinta MU, jadi yang kita lakukan sekarang adalah–" kata Ai tetapi dipotong oleh Conan. "Tunggu, sejak kapan kau tahu kalau aku penggemar MU?"_

"_5 tahun yang lalu. Itu bukanlah masalah. Yang penting sekarang, seperti biasa, kita taruhan."_

'_Ya ampun. Wanita ini benar-benar gila.' Dalam hati Conan menyesali percakapan di final Piala Osaka tempo dulu _(ini ada di cerita "You'll Never Walk Alone" milikku) _ "Oke, jadi taruhannya apa?"_

"_Kalau aku menang – Liverpool menang – maka kau harus membelikanku topi, tas, kalung, anting, dan sepatu terbaru dalam bazaar di Beika Mall bulan depan." kata Ai dengan bersemangat, jelas sekali dia mengharapkan dia menang taruhan. "Tapi jika aku yang kalah, maka…"_

"_Jika aku menang – MU menang – maka kau harus…" Conan berhenti di tengah-tengah, sontak dia men-scan tubuh Ai dari kaki sampai kepala. Senyum licik menghiasi wajahnya. Ai melihat ini sebagai tanda bahaya, mukanya berubah merah lalu buru-buru berkata, "Jika kau berani menyentuh tubuhku sedikit saja, aku bersumpah akan kuminumkan kau APTX-4869 lagi."_

"_Kenapa tidak? Kan kau yang mengusulkan taruhan ini, jadi kau tidak boleh keberatan." goda Conan, masih tetap tersenyum, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke pertandingan baseball. "Tampaknya aku akan mengalami malam yang menyenangkan jika aku menang."_

_Muka Ai tambah merah padam, tangannya ingin menampar pipi Conan tapi ditahannya lalu mulai pergi dari tempat itu,_

"_Aku bukan wanita rendahan."_

"_Dan aku bukan orang perasan."_

~~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~

"Jika kau tidak membawa hal ini ke dalam kelas tadi, pasti kita tidak akan kena detensi." gumam Conan.

"Kukira itu karena suaramu yang terlalu keras, _ne_?" sindir Ai.

"Ap–" gerutu Conan, tapi dipotong oleh Tama-sensei, guru matematika mereka, yang masuk kelas.

~~~~~Sepulang sekolah~~~~~

"Manchester United!"

"Liverpool!"

"Manchester United!"

"Liverpool!"

Berbagai teriakan membahana di lorong sekolah, seolah-olah mau menunjukkan hegemoni pertandingan big match yang akan berlangsung pada lusa – hari Minggu – .Conan dan Ai sudah mengepak barang mereka ke dalam tas ketika Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, dan Genta menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Conan-kun! Ai-chan!" teriak Ayumi, "Kita pulang sama-sama yuk."

"Maaf Yoshida-san," kata Ai dengan lembut, "tapi kami harus ikut detensi dengan Kobayashi-sensei."

Tepat ketika Ai selesai berbicara, Kobayashi-sensei masuk dan menyuruh Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, dan Genta keluar. Sebelum keluar, Genta berkata, "Kami akan menunggu kalian di luar." Sementara itu, Conan dan Ai sudah siap dengan segala "siksaan" yang akan diterima.

Tapi ternyata bukan "siksaan" yang ada, atau setidaknya begitu.

Sepanjang detensi Kobayashi-sensei hanya membicarakan soal kemajuan Shounen Tantei, permintaan-permintaan kasus yang ada dan juga beberapa kasus yang tergolong rumit yang belum bisa dipecahkan polisi. Jika tidak, mereka membicarakan mengenai beberapa hal seperti film "2012" atau "New Moon" yang baru liris di Tokyo esok hari. Namun yang paling menyebalkan buat Conan adalah topik mengenai pertandingan sepakbola. Kobayashi-sensei rupanya juga seorang Liverpuldian, yang membuat dia dan Ai menghabiskan sisa waktu untuk ngobrol segala sesuatu mengenai Liverpool. Mereka bahkan kelihatannya lupa soal percakapan tadi di kelas. Hal ini membuat Conan merasa seperti di dunia asing. 'Oh, semoga mereka cepat selesai,' gerutu Conan dalam hati.

30 menit kemudian…

"Yah, kurasa sampai di sini dulu." Kobayashi-sensei mengambil tasnya dan bangkit berdiri. "Ingat, lain kali jangan mengobrol sendirian di dalam kelas. Dan soal besok, aku bisa minta Shiratori untuk menolong kita. Bagaimana?"

"Boleh juga." tanggap Ai. "Nah, bagaimana denganmu, Conan?" pandangan Kobayashi-sensei sekarang teralih ke anak berkacamata yang sejak tadi hanya melongo ke luar, mencari pengalih perhatian.

"O..oh yah, boleh." kata Conan dengan terburu-buru, tidak mendengar dengan baik pertanyaan Kobayashi-sensei.

"Bagus. Jangan lupa beritahu mereka bertiga soal ini. Besok pagi jam 8 di taman Beika." Kobayashi-sensei sudah hampir membuka pintu ketika ada suara dari belakang. "Kobayashi-sensei." teriak Ai.

"Ada apa, Haibara?" tanya Kobayashi-sensei dengan suara lembut.

"Lusa, ingat ya." Ai mengedipkan matanya.

"Tentu saja. Aku pasti datang."

Conan tidak begitu mengerti apa yang dimaksud mereka berdua, tapi yang dia tahu bahwa itu pasti mengenai pertandingan lusa nanti. Dia hanya bisa membatin, apakah dalam percakapan antar wanita ada yang memasukkan topik mengenai sepakbola?

"Kudo-kun, kau sedang apa?" teriak Ai pelan. "Sudah sore. Sebaiknya kita cepat pulang."

"Oh, oke"

~~~~~ perjalanan pulang ~~~~~

"APAAAA!!????"

"Sssh, tantei-kun, kau membuat kita jadi pusat perhatian sekarang."

Conan terdiam, muka tertunduk malu. Ai baru saja memberitahukan kepada mereka bahwa Kobayashi-sensei akan menginap di rumah hakase pada hari Sabtu dan Minggu malam, untuk alasan yang Conan sudah bisa tebak dari sejak awal ketika mendengar berita ini. TV di apartemen Kobayashi-sensei sedang rusak, sehingga dia terpaksa menonton pertandingan lusa di rumah hakase bersama Ai.

"Jadi aku rasa aku akan mengalami akhir pekan terburukku. Aku hanya ingin tahu pendapat kalian." kata Ai dengan suara pelan.

"Jadi Kobayashi-sensei datang ke rumah Ai-chan hanya untuk menonton pertandingan bola?" tanya Ayumi, tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Yah, begitulah." gumam Ai dengan nada ketidaksenangan. "Dan ini berarti aku harus menyiapkan makan malam ekstra untuk besok malam, mengingat sudah ada tamu duluan yang da-" Ai berhenti setelah melihat Conan menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya, tanda agar dia tidak ngomong lebih banyak lagi. Sayangnya, Ayumi dan Mitsuhiko melihat hal ini (Genta masih sibuk memikirkan makan malam) dan dengan otak mereka yang tentunya tambah pintar berhasil menyimpulkan fakta yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Conan-kun menginap juga di rumah Ai-chan?" teriak Ayumi, nadanya sedikit bergetar tanda dia hampir akan menangis.

Conan hanya bisa membatu, tidak tahu mau menjawab apa. Sejak mereka sepakat untuk taruhan, Conan memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah hakase karena di kantor detektif tidak ada waktu untuk melakukannya. Eri sangat anti dengan hal yang namanya begadang, sedangkan Kogoro pasti akan membuat kegaduhan saat menonton. Awalnya Agasa-hakase juga menolak, tapi setelah dibujuk dan dirayu terus, akhirnya dia menyerah juga.

Mitsuhiko menghampiri Conan, tatapan marah terpaku pada orangyang sedang ditujunya, dipegangnya, kerah baju Conan sambil berkata, "Kau tidak bermaksud untuk berbuat macam-macam dengan Haibara-san, 'kan? Akan kuhajar kau jika kau berani untuk melakukan sesuatu yang..yang-yang tidak baik kepada_nya_."

"Untuk ukuran anak 12 tahun, otakmu sangatlah mesum, Mitsuhiko." kata Conan membela diri. Dilepaskannya tangan Mitsuhiko dari kerah bajunya, diperbaikinya lagi, dan mulai melanjutkan berjalan kaki. "Aku menginap di rumah hakase karena alasan sama seperti Kobayashi-sensei. Aku tidak akan tenang menonton di kantor detektf selama masih ada hal yang _mengganggu_." Conan memberi tekanan pada kalimat terakhir, yang merujuk pada "ritual" pertengkaran Kogoro dan Eri di kantor detektif.

"Yah, ngomong-ngomong soal pertandingan bola nanti, kalian pegang siapa?" kata Genta dari belakang, mencoba membuat topik baru.

"Liverpool." kata Mitsuhiko dengan cepat, melemparkan pandangan sekilas ke arah Ai.

Ai hanya bisa bergumam, "Wow, Tsuburaya-kun, aku tidak tahu kalau klub pilihanmu sama denganku. Kurasa itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan bagiku." Mitsuhiko hanya bisa memerah mendengar pujian dari Ai. Sementara itu Conan merasakan sensasi yang tidak menyenangkan di perutnya ketika mendengar hal itu. Dia berkata, "Yah, kurasa kalian bisa saling bercumbuan nanti selama pertandingan, _ne_?"

Ai, yang sudah merasa kesal kepada Conan sejak awal, mencibir, "Kau ini kenapa, sih? Bisanya hanya mengganggu saja. Ada apa de-" dia terdiap, pikiran lain menghampiri kepalanya. Dia tersenyum, sedikit mendekati Conan, dan berbisik, "Kau _cemburu_, ya, karena aku memuji Tsuburaya?"

"Kenapa aku harus cemburu dengannya?" jawab Conan tiba-tiba, menunjuk sedikit ke arah Mitsuhiko, suaranya hampir keras, namun bagi Ai itu terdengar seperti jawaban "ya". Tersenyum lebar, dia mengganti topik, "Dan kau tetap akan mendukung MU, kan?"

"Tentu saja," kata Conan, ada nada menantang di dalamnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga dukung MU!" jerit Ayumi, memeluk lengan kiri Conan. "Kita nanti nonton bareng ya, Conan-kun!" katanya, mukanya menghadap ke arah Conan, bercahaya, matanya bersinar. Conan hanya bisa membeku kebingungan, merasa tidak nyaman. Dia berusaha melepaskan Ayumi dari lengannya sesopan mungkin. "Er…Ayumi-chan, bisa kau lepaskan tanganku ini?" namun yang ada malah Ayumi mempererat pelukannya.

"Oh, lihat, pasangan cinta monyet yang serasi," sindir Ai, tawanya hampir meledak. Mitsuhiko tetap saja memandang ke arah Ai. Bingung mau buat apa, Conan balik bertanya ke Genta, "Kalau kau dukung siapa?"

"Tentu saja Milan, soalnya ada Hide di dalam!" teriak Genta kegirangan.

"Genta, yang akan bertanding adalah MU dan Liverpool, bukan Milan," kikik Mitsuhiko.

"O..oh, kalau begitu aku 'golput' aja, deh!" kata Genta, kecewa. Conan meringkik geli melihat kelakuan Genta. 'Dia benar-benar tidak berubah, tetap bodoh,' batinnya.

"Oh ya, satu lagi," kata Ai memulai pembicaraan setelah sunyi beberapa saat, "Kobayashi-sensei dengan Shiratori-keibu akan membawa kita besok ke bioskop. Kita akan diajak nonton bersama."

"Benarkah?" lengking Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta, dan Conan bersamaan. Ai mengrenyitkan dahi karena Conan juga ikut berteriak. "Kau tidak tahu, Conan-kun?" tanyanya, "Bukankah tadi sensei sudah mengatakannya di kelas saat kita 'detensi'?"

"Er…yah, aku kurang dengar." jawab Conan malu. Jadi itu yang tadi ditanyakan sensei kepadanya selesai detensi. Ai melanjutkan, "Besok pagi jam 8 di taman Beika, mereka akan menjemput kita."

"Kalau begitu, apa lagi? Semuanya jadi jelas, kan?" kata Mitsuhiko.

"Jadi kau punya pikiran yang sama denganku, ya?" ujar Genta.

"Cepat, rumah hakase sebentar lagi sudah dekat!" jerit Ayumi.

"Apa yang kalian–" tanya Conan dan Ai bersamaan, namun melihat ekspresi kegembiraan di wajah mereka bertiga, sontak mereka tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh tiga orang yang sekarang sedang berlari ini, dengan mempertimbangkan percakapan barusan.

"Oh, tidak," bisik Conan dan Ai, berusaha mengejar mereka bertiga, tapi terlambat.

~~~~~ Rumah hakase ~~~~~

"Na–Nani?"

"BOLEHKAH KAMI MENGINAP DI RUMAH HAKASE?"

Agasa-hakase terdiam seribu bahasa, melihat wajah anak-anak yang polos yang berdiri di depannya. Dia memalingkan muka ke arah Conan dan Ai, yang berdiri diam di belakang, berharap bantuan, namun hanya dibalas dengan tatapan "kami-sudah-mencoba" dari mereka berdua.

"Uh..yah…" kata Agasa-hakase, "kalau kalian mau, boleh saja, tapi, tempat tidurnya tidak cukup–"

"Ada banyak tempat tidur di rumah kami, mereka boleh memakainya," timpal suara dari belakang. Conan dan Ai menahan nafas, tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat, terutama Conan.

"Okaasan-nya Conan!" teriak Ayumi, Genta dan Mitsuhiko bersamaan.

"Sudah kubilang bukan. Dia adalah…" tanggap Conan namun terdiam setelah melihat tatapan tajam dari Yukiko.

"Okaasan-nya Conan?" suara lain yang muncul membuat Conan tambah kaget. _Ran!_ "Apakah itu benar? Berarti Conan-kun dan Shinichi adalah saudara?"

"Bu – bukan begitu, Ran-chan." jawab Yukiko terburu-buru. "Kami –er – kau tahu, hanya bermain keluarga-keluargaan, dan aku berperan jadi okaasan-nya Conan-kun."

"EEHHH!!?" sahut Ayumi, Genta dan Mitsuhiko. "Jadi, kalau begitu, obaasan ini…sebenarnya…"

"Neechan dari obaasan-nya Conan, ya begitulah."

Mereka bertiga hanya menganggukkan kepala. 'Dasar bodoh' batin Conan. Untuk orang yang tanggap, "kakak perempuan dari tante" bisa berarti "ibu". "Okaasan-mu unik ya, Kudo-kun," timpal Ai dari belakang Conan. Conan hanya bisa mendengus.

"Kalau begitu, ambil barang-barang kalian untuk menginap. Oke?" "Hai!" Ayumi, Genta dan Mitsuhiko langsung berlari menuju rumah mereka.

"Hei, Okaa-san," bisik Conan kepada Yukiko, berusaha tidak didengar Ran, yang sedang asyik ngobrol dengan Ai di sofa, "kenapa datang mendadak sekali?"

Muka Yukiko langsung menunjukkan kesedihan, matanya berkaca-kaca. "Kata-katamu seperti kau tidak mengharapkan Okaasan-mu ini ya, Shin-chan." 'Ugh, satu lagi akting yang bagus dari Okaa-san' gerutu Conan dalam hati.

"Aku datang ke sini untuk menemani Ran yang sangat ingin pulang ke Jepang," 'Atau kau yang memaksa Ran untuk menemanimu ke Jepang' tambah Conan, "dan Okaasan akan tinggal untuk sementara waktu di rumah. Ran mungkin akan kembali ke rumah Eri."

"Ngomong-ngomong soal _dia_," Yukiko melirik ke arah Ran dan Ai, "dia tambah cantik kan, setelah beberapa tahun ini."

"Ya, begitulah," tanggap Conan dingin.

"Oh ayolah Shin-chan, akui saja kalau kau tambah suka kepadanya," goda Yukiko dengan nakalnya.

"A-aku tidak…" jawab Conan terbata-bata, mukanya memerah.

"Coba lihat lagi Shin-chan. Rambutnya yang indah…"

Conan terdiam, melihat ke arah "obyek" pembicaraan mereka.

"Matanya yang bening…"

"Ya..yah," bisik Conan.

"Wajah yang cantik…"

"Okaa-san, bisakah–"

"Kulit yang mulus…"

"I – itu benar, tapi…"

"Badan yang langsing…"

"Yah, itu benar," Conan menelan ludah.

"Dan yang paling penting," senyum Yukiko tambah mengembang, "_dadanya_ bagus, 'kan?"

"Begitulah," kata Conan pelan, sekarang mulai melayang ke dalam mimpinya (dasar orang sesat :D), "meskipun masih kecil, sih…"

" 'Kecil'?" tanya Yukiko keheranan.

"Eh?" kata Conan kaget. "Okaa-san bicara soal siapa?"

"Tentu saja Ran, baka." jawab Yukiko tambah heran. "Justru aku yang harusnya bertanya, siapa yang kau–" namun Yukiko terdiam, melirik lagi ke arah sofa, senyum nakalnya makin mengembang. "Oh Shin-chan, aku tidak tahu kalau kau punya pacar simpanan, ne? Jadi, menurutmu mana yang paling cantik, Ran atau…Haibara?"

Muka Conan memerah seperti tomat kelewat masak. Yukiko hanya tersenyum, pergi meninggalkan putranya yang masih sibuk bergulat dengan rasa malunya, dan menghampiri Ran dan Ai. "Hai, tampaknya pembicaraan kalian mengasyikkan, ya."

"Begitulah. Kami sedang membicarakan soal baju-baju yang sedang nge-trend." kata Ran. Kemudian dia bertanya balik kepada Yukiko, "Tapi Shinichi kok tidak datang, ya? Padahal kukira dia suda kembali, tapi…"

"Sudah kubilang, Ran nee-chan, tinggalkan saja tantei munafik seperti dia," goda Ai.

"Berhenti menggodaku, Ai-chan!" muka Ran sedikit memerah, "Kau mirip sekali dengan Sonoko."

"Ran nee-chan tidak bisa melupakannya, ya?" tanya Ai.

"Begitulah," kata Ran pelan, ada nada kesedihan di dalam suaranya, "aku kira dengan pergi studi ke luar negeri dapat membuatku melupakan baka itu, tapi ternyata tidak bisa. Kau tahu, Ai-chan, dia selalu muncul sekali setiap bulan saja sebelum aku ke Amrik, telepon seminggu sekali, bahkan dua minggu sekali ketika aku di Amrik. Memangnya harus make seminggu sekali ya cuma buat bicara denganku?"

Ai tidak tahan dengan pengakuan tiba-tia dari Ran, begitu juga dengan Yukiko. "Psstt, Haibara," bisik Yukiko, "bisa kita bicara sebentar di dapur?"

Ai menurut ke dapur. Di sana, lantas Yukiko bertanya, "Aku ingin bertanya, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang dia?"

"Maksudmu Ran-neechan?" tanya Ai, "yah, aku juga sedikit kasihan de–"

"Bukan, bukan Ran, tapi _d-i-a_." Yukiko menunjuk ke arah Conan. Muka Ai langsung memerah.

"Er–memangnya kenapa?" tanya Ai, memalingkan mika sedikit, beusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Tampaknya dia suka denganmu," kata Yukiko riang, membuat Ai tambah memerah. "Nah, jadi aku ingin tahu pendapatmu juga bagaimana. Jangan takut, ini akan rahasia kita berdua. Janji."

Yukiko mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya, mengedipkan matanya. Ai membalas dengan melipatkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari Yukiko.

"Y–yah, uhm…aku juga memang suka dengan dia," kata Ai gagap, "tapi dia sudah punya Ran, jadi…"

"Oh tidak tidak, Haibara sayang." Yukiko mengelus rambut pirang Ai. "Bukan berarti aku meminta kau untuk menjauhinya. Justru aku senang kalau kau juga bisa _jatuh cinta_."

"Aku kan bilang suka, bukan…"

Yukiko menyela omongan Ai, "Apa itu masalah? Bagiku tidak masalah kok, jika pada akhirnya aku mempunyai dua menantu. Bukankah itu bagus? Kau dan Ran jadi *ehm* kau tahu…"

'_Dua menantu?_' kata-kata terakhir membuat Ai bengong bercampur malu. Untungnya Agasa-hakase masuk ke dapur membuat mereka menjauh. Yukiko memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumahnya, mengedipkan matanya ke Conan dan Ai, yang membuat muka mereka memerah lagi. Yusaku katanya akan datang juga besok pagi, sebab dia harus mengikuti pameran novelis ternama di Chicago.

"Jangan lupa Conan-kun, nanti jam 7 datang ya ke rumah buat makan malam. Aku bakal sangat kehilanganmu di sana kalau kau tak datang," pinta Ran sebelum pergi ke kantor detektif.

"Oke, Ran-neechan." jawab Conan. Tepat ketika Ran pergi, Ayumi, Genta dan Mitsuhiko datang.

"Jadi, kapan Kobayashi-sensei datang?" tanya Ayumi.

"Dia akan datang hari Minggu. Tadi dia menelepon, katanya supaya tidak usah merepotkanku." kata Ai, berusaha terdengar senang namun gagal karena pada akhirnya datang lagi tamu tak terduga. "Untungnya, Ran-neechan bersedia membantuku memasak. Jika tidak, mungkin aku akan mati kelelahan di dapur."

"Dan bagaimana dengan acara nontonnya?" tanya Genta antusias.

"Hakase sudah menyiapkannya. Katanya kita akan memakai rumah Shinichi-niichan." kata Conan, menunjuk ke arah rumahnya sendiri. Tiga orang lainnya kaget.

"EEHH!? Maksudmu kita harus masuk ke rumah hantu itu?" jerit Ayumi ketakutan.

"Tunggu…tadi kau bilang itu rumah Shinichi-niichan?" tanya Mitsuhiko kaget. "Detektif SMU yang menghilang secara misterius itu? Jadi itu rumahnya?"

"Ja – jangan-jangan," gumam Genta terbata-bata, "orang bernama Shinichi itu gagal memecahkan suatu kasus, lalu depresi dan bunuh diri di rumahnya. Lalu – lalu arwahnya sekarang gentayangan di…"

"KYAAA!!!!!" teriak Ayumi, memeluk erat lengan Conan.

"Yah, kira-kira seperti itulah. Poor Shinichi-niichan." ejek Ai, membuat Conan menjadi cemberut. "Aku jadi kasihan dengan seseorang yang ditinggalkannya gara-gara kasus itu…"

Conan melemparkan pandangan marah kepada Ai, namun gagal karena Ai menghadap ke arah lain. Kemudian dia melihat ke arlojinya. "Oh, sudah hampir jam 7. Ayumi-chan, bisa kau lepaskan tanganku? Aku ada janji dengan Ran-neechan untuk makan malam di rumahnya. Please?"

"Hadiah dulu, baru permintaan dikabulkan." kata Ayumi polos.

"Oh, oke, nanti akan aku beli–"

"Jangan bodoh, Edogawa-kun. Kau tentu tahu apa maksudnya 'hadiah' dari seorang pria kepada wanita, kan?" sindir Ai, senyum nakal mekar di wajahnya.

Mendengar perkataan Ai, Conan membatu. Dia memandang ke Genta dan Mitsuhiko, yang melemparkan pandangan marah (terutama Genta). Menghela nafas, tidak ada bantuan, Conan melirik ke Ayumi di sampingnya. Pipinya dicondongkan sedikit ke muka Conan. 'Sepertinya aku harus melakukannya' keluh Conan. Dia mendekatkan mukanya ke pipi Ayumi, kemudian menciumnya singkat.

A/N : Waa…. Conan mencium Ayumi! Aku bisa lihat para penggemar ShinRan dan ConanAi marah. Haha… tunggu! Itu cuma yang pertama dan terakhir! Jangan marah donx….

"YAY!" teriak Ayumi penuh kegirangan. Dia segera melepaskan tangan Conan. Mitsuhiko dan Genta mencibirkan bibirnya. Ai menghampiri Conan, senyum jahatnya masih terpampang, "Nice, Kudo-kun. First kiss, eh?"

"Diam, Haibara." bentak Conan kecil. "Jika bukan gara-gara kau, pasti tidak bakal gini jadinya." Lalu dia berjalan cepat keluar, menuju kantor detektif.

~~~~~~ Kantor Detektif ~~~~~~

"Oh, jadi kau menginap di rumah hakase supaya bisa nonton bola, ya?" tanya Ran.

"Yoi." jawab Conan singkat.

"Bagus," sela Kogoro, sumpitnya diacungkan ke Conan, "Jadi rumah ini bisa tenang jika tanpa kau!"

"Otousan!" kata Ran, marah.

"Pastinya menyenangkan sekali ya, Conan-kun," kata Eri, membawakan piring kotor ke wastafel. "Tidak keberatan jika kami ikut?"

"Err..boleh saja," kata Conan pelan. Dia sebenarnya ingin menolak, tapi karena entah kenapa dia susah sekali menemukan argumen yang tepat, akhirnya dibatalkan.

"Ide bagus!" kata Ran riang. "Kalau begitu kita datang ke rumah Shinichi, ya otousan!"

"Pertama, aku tidak mau masuk ke dalam rumah detektif sialan itu," kata Kogoro tiba-tiba, "kedua, aku tidak ingin menonton pertandingan bersama anak-anak sialan itu. Ketiga, aku…" dia ingin bilang bahwa ada pesta minum-minum pada hari Minggu malam bersamaan dengan pertandingan, tapi tidak diucapkan.

"Otousan, pokoknya kau harus ikut, atau jatah bir bulananmu kukurangi!" bentak Ran.

"Eehh!?" teriak Kogoro tidak percaya. Conan bangkit berdiri, tidak mau berlama-lama dengan pertengkaran keluarga ini, menuju ke pintu, "Aku pergi dulu, Ran-neechan. Daah."

"Oh, hati-hati ya Conan-kun." kata Ran, kemudian membantu Eri mengangkut piring kotor.

~~~~~ Rumah Hakase ~~~~~

"Oke, jadi sekarang kita angkut tempat tidur dari rumah sebelah," kata Agasa, bersiap keluar rumah. "Ada yang mau ikut?"

"Tidak, terima kasih," jawab Ayumi, Genta dan Mitsuhiko, geleng-geleng kepala.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku dan Edogawa-kun saja yang pergi," kata Ai menawarkan diri.

"Boleh. Bagaimana, Conan-kun?"

"Terserah sajalah," gumam Conan pelan.

~~~~~ 5 menit kemudian ~~~~~

"Hanya ada 3 kantung tidur yang ada. Tampaknya okaasan lupa kalau semua kasur sudah dibuang," kata Conan kepada Ai dan Agasa-hakase. Kantung tidur itu telah dikasih ke Ayumi, Genta dan Mitsuhiko, dan mereka sudah tidur pulas.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Ai, "Hanya ada dua tempat tidur, dan tidak mungkin salah satu dari kita berbagi dengan hakase, jadi.."

Mendadak ide konyol muncul di kepala Conan dan Ai. Muka mereka langsung memerah. Conan duluan berkata, "A–aku bisa tidur di rumahku, atau di sofa…"

"Lebih baik jangan, okaasan-mu pasti sudah tidur," kata Ai, "dan kau sudah 12 tahun, tidak muat lagi di sofa. Ka–kalau tidak keberatan sih ehm…" Ai memandang ke Agasa-hakase, yang lalu berbicara, "Yah, asal kalian tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh." Pandangannya tertuju ke arah Conan, seolah berkata "kau-jangan-berbuat-macam-macam-kepada-Ai-kun". Conan hanya bisa berkata, "Baiklah, kalau itu mau kalian."

"Kalau begitu, Shinichi, Ai-kun, selamat tidur." kata Agasa-hakase.

"Selamat tidur, hakase." kata Conan dan Ai bersamaan.

~~~~~ Basement (ya, tempat tidur satunya ada di basement dalam cerita ini) ~~~~~

Conan tidur agak pinggir, menghadap ke luar. Hal yang sama dilakukan oleh Ai.

"Hei, di sini dingin sekali," kata Ai, suaranya agak bergetar, "bisa kau nyalakan pemanas ruangan?"

Conan menggerutu kecil, berjalan menuju pemanas ruangan. Dipencet tombol 'on', tapi tidak menyala. Dia mengecek kabel pemanas. Masih tersambung ke stopkontak. "Alat pemanasnya rusak, kurasa."

"Bagus," keluh Ai. Conan kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Setelah diam beberapa saat, Conan berkata, "Hei, Haibara."

"Hngh?"

"Soal taruhan itu…"

"Kalau kau mau mengatakan apa yang harus kulakukan jika aku kalah, kuharap itu bukanlah hal yang mesum, Kudo-kun," kata Ai.

"Kenapa kau selalu berpikir negatif, sih?" tanya Conan keheranan, "yang ingin kubilang adalah, sejak kapan kau benar-benar jadi maniak bola? Tidak biasanya kau begitu antusias mengadakan taruhan seperti ini."

Ai terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian berkata, "Sejak mengenal klub Big Osaka, kukira saat itu aku mulai mengenal sepakbola. Tapi, tampaknya aku benar-benar jadi seperti ini adalah ketika kau dan aku berada di Tropical Land 5 tahun lalu. Waktu ada Gin dan Vodka, ingat?"

"Oh, yang itu," Conan mengingat kembali bagaimana dia mencari Ai yang hilang, berusaha kabur dari Gin dan Vodka yang kebetulan berada di gedung yang sama. "Dan biar kutebak, kau juga mulai menyukai Liverpool saat itu, kan?"

"Kau kadang-kadang tidak _clueless_ dalam memahami seseorang, ya." sindir Ai. Conan hanya tersenyum.

"Keberatan kalau kau menceritakan sedikit?" tanya Conan.

"Gomen, tapi rasanya sekarang bukan saat yang tepat. Mungkin lain kali." bisik Ai pelan

"Tidak masalah." kata Conan.

Diam beberapa saat, Ai menggigil kedinginan lagi. Dia sekarang berbaring ke tengah sedikit, berusaha mengambil panas yang bisa diambil.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya Conan pelan.

"Jangan mengejekku. Tentu saja kau tahu," jawab Ai dengan ketidaksenangan.

"Nah, kalau begitu…" Conan tersenyum, lalu mendekatkan diri ke Ai. Dirangkulkan tangan kanan di pinggang Ai, tangan kiri menyentuh rambut pirangnya, menariknya agar lebih mendekat, kepalanya disandarkan di dadanya. Ai terkejut, matanya melebar, pipinya menghangat.

"A–apa yang kau lakukan, Kudo-kun?" tanyanya terbata-bata.

"Nah, sekarang sudah lebih hangat?" tanya Conan balik, tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Ai.

Muka Ai tambah memerah dan menjadi hangat, dia menganggukkan kepala. Conan tersenyum melihat jawaban Ai.

"Kalau kau ada masalah, bilang saja padaku, tidak usah takut. Aku pasti akan menolongmu. Kita kan teman." kata Conan dengan suara lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, tangan kirinya membelai rambutnya. Ai hanya bisa terkejut mendengar perkataan Conan. Dia mengangkat kepalanya, sekarang berhadapan muka dengan Conan, muka mereka hanya beberapa senti saja.

"Kudo-kun," bisik Ai pelan.

"Ya, Haibara?" tanggap Conan dengan lembut.

"Terima…kasih…"

Ai melingkarkan lengannya di leher Conan, matanya tertutup, mukanya maju beberapa senti. Conan, yang sedikit terkejut melihat tindakan Ai, membalas dengan mendorong muka Ai dengan tangan kirinya untuk lebih maju, juga menutup matanya, mukanya juga maju. Dia bisa merasakan nafas yang wangi dari Ai menerpa wajahnya. Ketika bibir mereka hampir bertemu, pintu basement terbuka.

"Shinichi, Ai-kun," bisik Agasa pada dua orang yang buru-buru menjauhkan diri dengan malu, "aku lupa bilang kalau alat pemanasnya rusak, jadi kubawakan selimut untuk kalian berdua. Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Agasa dengan curiga, karena dia yakin melihat mereka berdua tadi saling berangkulan, atau setidaknya begitu…

"Tidak ada masalah, hakase." kata Conan cepat-cepat. Dia bangun dari tempat tidur, mengambil selimut dari Agasa, menucapkan terima kasih, lalu balik ke tempat tidur.

"Er.. Haibara…' kata Conan ragu-ragu, mukanya masih memerah. Wajah Ai sekarang menghadap ke arah berlawanan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ai, tidak memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ini selimut, kalau kau mau pakai, pakailah." kata Conan malu-malu.

Ai berputar ke Conan, menerima selimut dari tangannya dan bertanya, "Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau lebih membutuhkannya daripada aku."

Conan kembali berbaring di tempat tidur. Ketika dia sudah hampir terlelap, dia merasa ada yang memakaikan selimut di atas tubuhnya. Conan berpaling, melihat Ai masih di posisi tidurnya, mereka sekarang saling berbagi sarung.

'Terima kasih, Haibara' kata Conan dalam hati, dan mulai tertidur lagi.

xxxxxxxxxxxx to be continued xxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Wohoo…!!! Adegan super romantis antara Conan dan Ai! Bisa kalian bayangkan jika Agasa-hakase tadi tidak masuk dan mengganggu mereka berdua? Haha… kayaknya aku bakal dapat makian dari penggemar ShinRan nih… please be nice, ya… scene di atas didedikasikan buat **glover511, fariacchi, NaMie AmaLia** dan terutama **haveabreakfast **yang sudah menunggu sekuel ini. Trims atas review kalian sebelumnya!

Plizzz banget review ya!


	2. Preparation

Chapter kedua is up! Lama banget ya, updatenya. Apa boleh buat, akhir tahun berarti ujian sialan menanti duluan. Gara-gara itu, kemampuan menulisku berkurang drastis! Aku harap cerita ini sedikit lebih baik. Bakal ada persaingan cinta sedikit. Ya! Aku memang suka dengan hal-hal itu. Nah, selamat menikmati! XD

Warning : Bakal OOC di awal, namun setelahnya tidak. Kujamin. (mungkin tidak juga -.-')

_Disclaimer : Aku bukanlah ahli membuat cerita misteri, dan aku bukanlah pembuat Meitantei Conan.

* * *

_

xxxxxxxxxxxx Preparation xxxxxxxxxxxx

Pagi yang indah, burung berkicau dan matahari mulai bersinar.

Ai membuka matanya, awalnya matanya agak silau dengan cahaya matahari namun segera dibiasakannya. Dia ingin bangun sebelum dia segera sadar bagaimana posisi tidurnya. Dia tidur berdekatan dengan Conan, kepalanya bersandar di dadanya, tangan kirinya melingkari kepalanya. Mukanya langsung merah padam begitu sadar. Pikiran pertama yang muncul, Conan agak 'gila' karena mau tidur seperti ini, pikiran kedua semoga dia tidak berbuat 'macam-macam' meskipun pikiran itu dibuangnya. Pikiran ketiga, tentu rasa senang sekaligus malu.

Dia mengangkat kepalanya, lalu melihat wajah Conan yang tertidur pulas. 'Dia sangat lucu dan tampan kalau tidur dan melepas kacamatanya.' batinnya sambil menyibakkan rambutnya. Entah kenapa dia mendekatkan mukanya, mungkin agar bisa melihat lebih jelas wajah imut Holmes jaman Heisei ini.

Namun segera dia sadar apa maksud semua ini.

Ketika wajah mereka saling dekat, Ai yakin melihat bibir dan muka Conan bergerak sedikit, dan dia tahu apa artinya. Dia mendorong Conan jatuh dari tempat tidur, yang disusul dengan teriakan.

"KUDO! KAU BENAR-BENAR ORANG SESAT!"

Conan berdiri, tangannya memegang bagian kepalanya yang terbentur, namun dia tertawa keras dengan sangat senangnya. Jelas dia bangga berhasil mengerjai Ai dengan pura-pura tidur, yang mukanya masih memerah malu bercampur marah.

"Kau seharusnya melihat wajahmu tadi. Sangat bagus." godanya dengan nada sarcasm.

"Dan kau kira sudah hebat, bisa tidur berdua denganku, menggodaku seperti itu!?" teriak Ai, jelas masih jengkel.

"Ohh, tenang honey," kata Conan lagi, kali ini tersenyum menyeringai, "jangan marah seperti itu. Jadi apa yang selanjutnya!? Bagaimana kalau kita…"

Ai melemparkan bantalnya tepat ke muka Conan, membuatnya mundur sedikit. Tapi itu bukan satu-satunya. Ketika Conan melepaskan bantalnya, dilihatnya Ai mulai turun dari tempat tidur, berlari ke arah Conan, Segera dia berlari kabur, mereka saling kejar-kejaran di basement itu.

"Diam di tempat dan aku akan membunuhmu dengan tenang," ancam Ai.

"Kalau kau bisa," ejek Conan.

* * *

"Mereka kenapa, ya?" tanya Agasa-hakase, menyeruput teh panasnya. Pikiran tadi malam masih di kepalanya. "Sepertinya mereka bertengkar."

"Jangan khawatir Agasa-kun. Mereka mungkin sekarang sedang senang-senang" kata Yukiko, senyum kecil terpampang di wajahnya.

* * *

"Ohayu(slamat pagi) Conan-kun, Ai-chan."

"Hai Conan-kun, Haibara-san."

"Ohayu Conan-kun, Ha–Haibara-san" (tiga tebakan siapa aja yang ngomong ^^)

"Ohayu" jawab Conan dan Ai bersamaan. Mereka agak kelelahan, nafas terengah-engah, muka terlihat capek, terutama Ai yang memang staminanya tidak sebanyak Conan. Kemudian Ayumi menyadari ada sesuatu di pelipis Conan.

"Conan-kun, kenapa pelipismu berwarna ungu?" tanyanya penasaran.

Mendadak Conan menyentuh lebam di tempat yang dimaksud Ayumi. "Oh, cuma lebam sedikit, tidak apa-apa. Tadi aku," melirik sedikit ke Ai, "dikejar oleh nenek sihir yang kejam dan kau tahu apa selanjutnya."

Muka Ai memerah sedikit karena malu, dia menghadap ke arah lain. Ayumi tidak terlalu mendengar, rupanya terpana dengan wajah tampan Conan tanpa kacamata (tampaknya dia lupa memakainya). Genta yang sudah lapar menghadap ke arah meja makan, hanya mengeluh kecil ketika tahu tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Namun Mitsuhiko lain lagi. Dengan kecerdasan otaknya yang terhebat ketiga di bawah Conan dan Ai, dia langsung tahu ada sesuatu antara kedua orang itu. Dia memegang pergelangan Conan dan menariknya ke dapur.

"Ada apa, Mitsuhiko-kun!?" tanya Conan, tampak kesal dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya begitu." suara Mitsuhiko tampak serius. "Kau dan Haibara-san…apa yang kalian lakukan tadi pagi di basement!?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Conan simpel. Dia sudah mulai jengkel dan ingin segera pergi. Namun tampaknya tidak. Kali ini Mitsuhiko memegang kerah Conan, sama seperti kemarin di jalan. Mukanya kali ini lebih serius, seolah ada pertanyaan lagi yang Conan tahu tidaklah menyenangkan.

"Dan aku ingin tahu, tadi malam kau tidur di mana?" tanyanya dalam dan dingin.

"Apa urusanmu?" Conan memutuskan menantang balik.

Muka Mitsuhiko mendekat, matanya menatap tajam ke arah Conan. "Jangan pura-pura. Tadi saat aku bangun hanya ada aku, Genta-kun dan Ayumi-chan di sana. Lalu aku mendengar suara kau dan Haibara-san dari basement. Aku ingin ke sana, tapi okaasan-mu melarang…"

"Jika kau lupa, Yukiko-obaasan(tante) bukan okaasan-ku," potong Conan memperbaiki kalimat Mitsuhiko, tapi diabaikan.

"…dan aku juga tahu bahwa hakase memasang tempat tidur di basement. Aku tahu kau tidak mungkin berbagi tempat tidur di hakase, jadi kau tahu apa maksudku."

"Kesimpulan bagus, Mitsuhiko-kun, tampaknya otakmu ada kemajuan pesat ya." cemooh Conan, sudah sangat kesal.

"Jangan abaikan maksudku. Katakan : apa kau tidur dengan Haibara-san tadi malam?" tanyanya serius.

Diam sesaat, lalu Conan menjawab, "Jadi kau mau jawaban jujur, ne? Jawabanku ya. Aku berbagi tempat tidur dengannya tadi malam. Kau puas?"

Jawaban itu cukup bagi Mitsuhiko untuk berbuat kasar ke Conan. Dia mengeratkan genggamannya, mendorong Conan ke dinding dengan brutal, membuat bunyi keras bergema di dapur. Conan bisa melihat kemarahan besar dan kedengkian di mata Mitsuhiko.

"Beraninya _kau_…" kata terakhir diberi tekanan dengan suara kebencian. Kalimatnya dipotong oleh suara di belakangnya.

"Jika kalian ingin berkelahi, lakukan di luar. Aku ingin memasak."

Suara sarcasm yang sangat khas yang dikenal membuat Conan dan Mitsuhiko berpaling. Ai berdiri di belakang, memakai celemek merah, tangan kanannya memegang panci kecil, sedangkan tangan kiri di pinggangnya, tampak sedikit kesal namun juga tertarik dengan pertengkaran kecil ini.

"Ha-haibara…" bisik Mitsuhiko pelan, genggamannya mengendur. Conan menggangapnya sebagai kesempatan. Dia segera meloloskan diri dan pergi dari dapur, meninggalkan Mitushiko dan Ai yang sekarang saling menatap.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, Tsuburaya-kun, bisakah kau pergi juga?" pinta Ai dengan nada sarcasm seperti biasa.

"Oh yah…" jawabnya gugup, lalu mulai jalan. Ketika di pintu dapur, dia berpaling sebentar ke Ai.

"Haibara…" gumamnya.

"Hmm?" tanggap Ai, agak jengkel.

"Hati-hati dengan…" dia mau mengatakan mengenai Conan, namun dipotong oleh Ai sebelum dia selesaikan kalimatnya.

"Tenang saja Mitsuhiko-kun, aku pasti berhati-hati." jawab Ai, menyangka yang dimaksud soal memasak. Setelah itu Mitsuhiko yang lega dengan jawaban itu, keluar. Namun matanya kemudian terpaku ke Conan. Mata keduanya saling tatap. Conan, seperti biasa, berwajah tenang namun tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekesalan atas perlakuan Mitsuhiko tadi. Sedangkan Mitsuhiko terlihat sangat marah sekaligus sedikit iri. Melihat hal ini, Yukiko hanya tersenyum sedikit. 'Perang sudah dimulai." batinnya.

~~~~~ 20 menit kemudian, meja makan ~~~~~

"Itadakimasu!" teriak Ayumi, Genta, Agasa-hajase dan Yukiko bersamaan. Mereka mulai sarapan. Namun Mitsuhiko dan Conan tampak tidak bernafsu makan. Jika tidak menatap makanannya, mereka makan dengan lambat.

"Conan-kun, daijobu desu ka(kamu baik-baik saja)?" tanya Ayumi khawatir. "Kamu sakit, ya?"

Mendengar hal ini, Conan buru-buru menjawab, "Iie(tidak), Ayumi-chan. Daijobu desu(tidak apa-apa)."

"Yah, dia selalu baik-baik saja kapanpun dia mau," ejek Ai. Conan melemparkan pandangan marah, namun Ai melirik ke arah lain. Dia melanjutkan makannya dengan diam, namun kemudian berhenti. Hal sama juga dilakukan Mitsuhiko.

"Gouchisousama deshita." kata Conan dan Mitsuhiko sambil berdiri bersamaan. Mereka dua saling heran dan melirik, begitu pula dengan yang lain.

A/N : 'Itadakimasu' dipakai kalau mau makan, sedangkan 'gouchisousama deshita' dipakai kalau kita sehabis makan.

"Kenapa kau ikuti aku?" tanya Conan kesal. Baru kali ini dia benar-benar dibuat jengkel oleh anak yang beda usia 10 tahun darinya.

"Bukannya kau yang ikuti aku?" tantang Mitsuhiko balik. Mereka saling tatap balik dengan ganas, lalu pergi dari meja makan.

"Bisakah kalian berdua lebih sopan sedikit?" teriak Ai marah melihat kelakuan mereka berdua.

"Tidak!" teriak Conan.

"Kalian berdua kenapa sih?" tanya Ai keras. "Sejak dari dapur kalian seperti ada masalah…"

"Ya, kami ada masalah, dan itu semua dimulai oleh orang berbintik sialan itu!" Conan menunjuk ke arah Mitsuhiko, yang terkejut dan berbalik, terlihat sangat tersinggung dengan perkataan Conan.

"Jadi apa maksudmu, penggila bola sinting!?" kata Mitsuhiko, sedikit ada nada mengejek dalam suaranya.

"Oh, bisakah kalian berdua diam?" teriak Ai, menutup telinganya hanya agar tidak mendengar pertengkaran mereka berdua. "Kalian ingin memulai Perang Dunia 3 atau apa?" Lalu dia berdiri dari kursinya dan pergi dari meja.

Agasa-hakase yang keheranan melihat tingkah Ai bertanya, "Ai-kun, mau ke mana? Makananmu kan belum habis."

"Makan bersama orang-orang yang bertengkar hanya menurunkan nafsu makan." jawab Ai simpel. Lalu dia pergi ke basement. Conan dan Mitsuhiko kemudian juga pergi. Conan menuju ke basement, ingin berbaring hanya untuk menghilangkan bete. Mitsuhiko berbaring di sofa, menatap ke langit-langit dengan hampa.

Yukiko hanya tersenyum melihat hal ini. 'Shin-chan, kau benar-benar memainkan peranmu dengan baik.' batinnya.

~~~~~ basement ~~~~~

Conan membuka pintu basement, melihat Ai membaca majalah model di kursi. Dia tidak menyapanya, begitu pula Ai, tahu bahwa ini bukan saatnya untuk memulai pembicaraan. Conan berbaring dengan keras di tempat tidur, membuat Ai melirik sedikit, terganggu dengan suaranya.

"Kau tahu kan, ada yang namanya etika bahkan kalau mau berbaring." katanya kesal. Conan tidak menjawab.

Sunyi sesaat, lalu Conan mulai berbicara, "Hei, Haibara…"

"Hmm?" tanggap Ai.

"Gomen, karena sudah membentakmu di ruang makan tadi." katanya pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak ada masalah kok." jawab Ai lembut, membuat Conan kaget, seolah yang berbicara bukanlah Ai yang dikenalnya.

Ai heran melihat Conan terus menatap wajahnya, dan dia merasa tidak nyaman. Pipinya agak memerah. "Er, Kudo-kun, ada apa di wajahku?" tanyanya.

Conan langsung sadar bahwa dia menatap terlalu lama. Mukanya memerah sedikit. Dia segera mengalihkan pendangannya ke arah lain. "Er, tidak, tidak apa-apa…" jawabnya gugup. Mereka diam lagi untuk waktu yang lama. Kemudian Ai melihat jam dinding. Jam 7.20. Sedikit lagi waktu yang dijanjikan dengan Kobayashi-sensei.

"Hei, sebentar lagi jam 8. Lebih baik kita bersiap." kata Ai.

"Hngh..." tanggap Conan dengan malas. Ai tambah jengkel sedikit melihat kelakuannya.

Mendadak dia dapat ide mempermainkan Conan sedikit.

Dia bangkit berdiri, Conan melirik sedikit ke arahnya. Lalu dia mulai melepas bajunya. Conan terkejut dan segera bangkit berdiri, mukanya memerah lagi.

"He-hei Haibara, apa yang kau mau lakukan?" tanyanya gugup.

"Jika kau buta, aku mau ganti baju. Kenapa?" tanyanya, kemudian mulai mengeluarkan nada seductive, "kau juga mau ganti baju denganku?"

Conan mendadak mimisan, langsung buru-buru menahannya dengan tangan dan keluar dari kamar. Ai hanya tertawa senang melihat hal ini. 'Kau mengerjaiku tadi pagi, sekarang kita seri.' batinnya.

~~~~~ 25 menit kemudian ~~~~~

"Wow Ai-chan, kau cantik sekali!" puji Ayumi.

"Arigatou, kau juga Yoshida-chan." balas Ai, tersenyum kecil. Pagi itu memang Ai dan Ayumi didandani 'gila-gilaan' oleh Yukiko sebelum pergi. Semua segala kosmetik yang mahal, pita merah dan anting-anting dipakaikan, meskipun Ai melepaskan pita di rambutnya karena ingin memakai topi kesayangannya – atau setidaknya begitu – yaitu…

"Haibara-san, kau memakai topi Liverpool?" tanya Mitsuhiko dari belakang, tampak kagum.

"Yah, begitulah." jawab Ai singkat. Lalu dia melihat Mitsuhiko juga, rupanya, memakai topi yang sama.

"Sepertinya kita sama ya saat ini," katanya dengan sedikit ceria.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kau juga punya topi seperti itu." tanggap Ai dengan takjub.

"Sebenarnya aku punya banyak koleksi merchandise Liverpool di rumah, tapi kalau kau mau tahu bisa kuceritakan…" kata Mitsuhiko, dan Ai mulai mendengarkan dengan seksama.

Sementara itu, Conan hanya menatap ke arah Mitsuhiko dan Ai yang tampak menikmati pembicaraan antar mereka berdua. Dia mendadak merasa tidak nyaman melihatnya. Rasanya seperti tidak senang melihat Ai bisa bercakap-cakap dengan Mitsuhiko begitu akrab. Tentu dia tahu mereka hanya membicarakan soal sepakbola, namun ada yang aneh. Begitu lama bersama dengan Ai, berbicara dengan cara yang lain, dan melihat Mitsuhiko juga melakukan hal yang sama membuatnya…_cemburu?_

'Aah, apa yang kupikirkan? Memang ada masalah apa kalau Mitsuhiko berdekatan dengan Ai…tunggu! Kenapa aku memakai kata 'berdekatan'? Apa aku memang cemburu? Argh…'

Yukiko muncul dari belakang Conan, tentu saja untuk menggoda anak kesayangannya itu. "Shin-chan," bisiknya dengan nada menggoda, "bagaimana menurutmu? Haibara tampak cantik, kan? Jangan malu-malu, bilang saja…hei Shin-chan, kau dengar?" Yukiko heran melihat Conan tidak menanggapi, hanya tetap memandang ke arah Mitsuhiko dan Ai. Yukiko melirik sebentar, dan akhirnya tahu apa masalahnya.

"Mitsuhiko-kun dan Haibara tampak serasi, ya…?" goda Yukiko. Dia tidak heran, melihat kepala Conan sedikit mengangguk.

"Dan kau tidak senang kan melihat mereka berdua begitu…" bisiknya lagi.

"Dan kau…cemburu, kan, Shin-chan?" senyum kecil terpampang di wajah Yukiko ketika dia melihat Conan menganggukkan kepala lagi.

"Itu berarti…kau suka Haibara-san, 'kan?"

"Eh?" Conan terkejut mendengar perkataan okaasan-nya. Namun bagi Yukiko, tanggapannya itu berarti 'ya'.

"Oh Shin-chan, kau benar-benar mirip Yusaku; kalian sama-sama clueless dalam soal hubungan dengan wanita. Kenapa kalian tidak pernah mau mengakui kalau kalian suka dengan seseorang?" kata Yukiko, senyum jahat muncul di wajahnya. Muka Conan tambah memerah. Untungnya, Agasa-hakase berteriak, "Hei, kita siap berangkat."

"Oke!" Ayumi, Genta dan Mitsuhiko berlari ke mobil VW hakase. Mitsuhiko menggenggam tangan Ai, mengajaknya ke mobil. Sesaat Conan merasa marah melihat adegan ini. "Shin-chan," bisik Yukiko dari belakang lagi, "kurasa kau harus bergerak cepat, atau Ai-chan(dia memakai 'Ai-chan' hanya untuk melebih-lebihkan efek saja) akan direbut oleh Mitsu-kun." Jelas Yukiko mau memanas-manasi Conan. Dan mau tidak mau Conan sendiri setuju dengan okaasan-nya, meskipun segera dibuangnya pikiran itu.

"Ittekimasu!(kami berangkat)" teriak yang lain dari mobil.

"Itterasshai(hati-hati di jalan)" balas Yukiko. Dia berpikir dalam hati, 'Kita lihat saja, bagaimana mereka sepulang nantinya. Aku bertaruh novel Yusaku pasti kalah seru daripada yang ini.'

* * *

"Jadi, semuanya sudah siap?" kata Kobayashi-sensei dengan riang.

"Yay!" teriak yang lain kecuali Conan dan Ai. Mereka terlihat cukup bosan, yah seperti biasa. Ai hanya menguap, mengibaskan topinya, berharap semoga mereka cepat pulang. Yang diinginkannya sekarang hanyalah membaca majalah lagi, nonton TV ataupun menyelesaikan proyek penawar APTX yang belum kelar juga. Dalam hati dia mengutuk dirinya yang mau menerima tawaran Kobayashi-sensei.

Namun Conan lain lagi. Pikirannya masih terbayang ke arah Ai dan Mitsuhiko. Bayangan ketika mereka berdua saling bicara muncul di kepalanya. Dia bisa melihat keduanya tampak senang. Mendadak dia merasa tidak nyaman lagi. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia 'menentang' kalau mereka berdua saling berdekatan. 'Bukankah tidak ada masalah, mereka teman, kan? Dan begitu juga aku, kan? Atau ada yang lebih lagi?'

Dia tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa Ai yang sekarang sudah berubah banyak sejak pertama mereka bertemu dulu 5 tahun lalu. Mungkin hidup damai bersama hakase dan yang lain telah mengubahnya. Conan melirik sebentar ke arah Ai, yang hanya menatap ke jalan dengan bosan. Dia mengingat kembali bagaimana Ai yang sekarang. Gadis yang masih saja pendiam, suka menyendiri, cepat bosan, suka menyindir dan sebagainya, namun sudah mulai bisa bergaul dengan yang lain, nada bicara yang mulai halus, dan mulai tampak girlie, atau setidaknya begitu.

Banyak orang yang memang agak jengkel dengan sindirannya ataupun nada sarcasm yang muncul, namun entah kenapa, Conan menyukai hal itu. Kalau berbicara dengan Ai, dia selalu bisa bicara sebebasnya, baik itu ejekan, godaan, sindiran ataupun yang lain, dan dia juga menyukai nada sarcasmnya. Memang aneh, tapi dia tidak peduli hal itu. Mereka berdua cukup mirip jika mau dibilang. Sama-sama cerdas, berpikiran dewasa, tidak mudah menyenangi hal tertentu, dan juga kalau mau dibilang…mempunyai 'charm' yang sangat bagus.

"Hei, Shira-kun sudah datang!" teriak Kobayashi-sensei, kelepasan ngomong. (Ha ha…di sini Kobayashi-sensei memang memanggil Shiratori dengan nama itu, nggak tahu ya gimana nantinya yang sebenarnya)

"Shira-kun?" tanya Ayumi bingung, begitu pula dengan yang lain. Muka Kobayashi-sensei mendadak merah.

"E-er, anu…itu…" kata Kobayashi-sensei gugup. Dan tiba-tiba sebuah limosin mewah berwarna hitam berhenti di depan mereka. Orang di dalamnya keluar, dan mereka semua terkejut melihat orang yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Halo, Sumiko," kata Shiratori dengan lembut dan penuh sayang. Kobayashi-sensei hanya bisa tertunduk malu melihat pacarnya. Yang lain hanya bisa mangap melihat mewahnya mobil Shiratori.

"Hummer H2 Limousine," Conan mulai berbicara duluan. "Jenis SUV, 4WD, panjang hampir 9 meter, mesin 6200 cc, V8, tenaga 325 PS tiap 5,200 rpm, transmisi otomatis, 2 penumpang depan dan 13 penumpang belakang, dan…" Conan terhenti ketika semua mata menatap ke arahnya, tampak heran dan takjub. Mendadak dia menundukkan kepalanya, malu karena ditatap terus.

"Aku tidak tahu kau ada hobi dengan mobil juga, Edogawa-kun," kata Ai dengan mimik jahat.

"Oh diamlah," tanggap Conan segera.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian ingin nonton apa duluan?" tanya Shiratori.

"New Moon!" jawab Ayumi cepat. Mitsuhiko mengangguk setuju.

"Tidak! Kita nonton Kamen Yaiba Movie 11!" sela Genta. Conan hanya menggelengkan kepala. _12 tahun, dan masih nonton film kartun? Dia benar-benar tidak berubah._

"Tapi, bukankah kita sudah pernah nonton film itu?" sanggah Mitsuhiko.

"Ya Genta-kun, lagian kita bukan anak kecil, kan?" kata Ayumi. Genta hanya menggerutu kecil. Ayumi berpaling ke Conan dan Ai. "Kalian ingin nonton apa?" tanyanya.

"Terserah," jawab Conan dengan enggan. Ayumi balik bertanya ke Ai. "Kalau kau, Ai-chan?"

"Hmm…" pikir Ai sesaat, "bagaimana kalau '2012'? Tidakkah itu bagus? Akhir dunia yang menegangkan, banyak orang yang mati, dan segala kekacauan…"

'Oi oi,' tanggap Conan dalam hati, sweatdrop. _Dia juga tampaknya belum berubah._ Shiratori hanya melirik ke arah Ai dengan heran. Dia berbisik ke Conan. "Anak perempuan itu aneh ya," bisiknya.

"Dia memang selalu begitu," jawab Conan singkat. Shiratori hanya menghela nafas, lalu berkata, "Baiklah, kita segera naik!"

Mereka lalu naik ke dalam mobil. Sepanjang perjalanan Genta dan Mitsuhiko bermain game di dalam, Ayumi terus duduk mendekat ke Conan, membuatnya merasa tak nyaman. Ai tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan Conan. 'Sepertinya Holmes jaman Heisei ini kalah melawan godaan anak usia 12 tahun. Tunjukkan bagaimana kau melewatinya, Kudo-kun.' batinnya.

Mereka memutuskan (melalui debat panjang tentunya) bahwa mereka akan menonton film 'New Moon', '2012' dan 'Kamen Yaiba Movie 11' kemudian. Sesampainya di Beika Mall mendadak Conan menyadari sesuatu.

"Hei, bagaimana dengan tiketnya? Antriannya pasti rame." tanyanya sedikit ragu.

Shiratori berbalik dan tersenyum. "Tenang saja, aku pemegang kartu member di bioskop ini, jadi mereka akan memberikan thru-pass buat kita," katanya, sambil menarik selembar kartu dari dompetnya. Mereka segera masuk ke bioskop, memesan tiket, menunggu sebentar di café lalu kemudian masuk ke dalam teater. Mereka dapat bangku belakang.

"Kita beruntung sekali dapat bangku belakang." kata Kobayashi-sensei ceria. "Arigatou, Shira-kun."

Muka Shiratori memerah sedikit. Mereka sudah duduk di bangku masing-masing. Beberapa saat kemudian, filmnya dimulai. Genta sudah mulai cari masalah dengan mencuri popcorn Kobayashi-sensei sedikit di sampingnya. Setelah beberapa lama, Ayumi mulai berbisik sedikit ke sebelah kirinya.

"Conan-kun," katanya dengan nada innocent, "menurutmu kalau kau adalah Edward di film, lalu Bella-nya siapa?"

Conan berbalik ke arah Ayumi dengan pandangan kaget. Ai hanya melihat ke arah mereka dengan tertarik. 'Tampaknya Kudo-kun bakal dalam masalah besar. Coba tangani kalau kau bisa.' Mitsuhiko mulai mencuri perhatian ke arah mereka berdua.

"I..itu…er…" Conan tergagap, tentunya harusnya dia bilang Ayumi hanya untuk menyenangkan hatinya, namun ketika bayangan Bella dalam film muncul dalam kepalanya, entah kenapa wanita yang muncul dalam pikirannya pertama adalah, "tentu saja," dia melirik sedikit ke gadis pirang di sampingnya, "Ha–"

Mata Ayumi melebar, dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ingin dikatakan Conan. Ai mengangkat alisnya. Mitsuhiko mendadak menatap Conan dengan tajam. Genta dan Kobayashi-sensei tampak mulai mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka, hanya Shiratori yang tidak, mungkin karena jaraknya yang jauh. Conan buru-buru mengganti apa yang mau diucapkannya, "Ha-Hayumi-chan tentu saja." Dia berusaha mengesankan bahwa huruf 'ha' terdengar seperti 'a'.

"Yeay!" teriak Ayumi, membuat semua mata tertuju ke arahnya. Mukanya memerah malu sekaligus senang, bersenandung kecil dengan riang. Genta tersenyum senang melihat gadis di sebelahnya senang, sekaligus iri dengan Conan. Beberapa saat kemudian, seseorang bertubuh besar lewat di depan mereka. Saking lebar badannya, dia menyenggol softdrink Mitsuhiko, dan tutupnya terbuka, isinya tumpah ke arah Ai. Pria itu tidak menanggap, hanya jalan terus.

Melihat baju Ai basah sedikit karena softdrink, dia segera mencari saputangan, namun Mitsuhiko lebih cepat.

"I-ini, Haibara-san," katanya, menyerahkan saputangannya," keringkan bajumu…"

"Arigatou, Tsuburaya-kun." kata Ai, tersenyum sedikit. Pipi Mitsuhiko memerah, beruntung teater yang remang menyembunyikannya. Mereka tidak sadar ada yang memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan marah.

'Kenapa Mitsuhiko mengalahkanku lagi? Dia benar-benar…tunggu! Apa maksudnya dengan 'mengalahkan'? Apa aku memang iri dengannya, apa iya? Hanya gara-gara dia bersikap baik ke Haibara, kenapa aku…' Sontak Conan mengingat kembali perkataan okaasan-nya sebelum pergi, terutama yang terakhir.

'Apa aku memang…suka dengannya? Argh!' Dia menggelengkan kepala, berusaha menghilangkan pikirannya.

* * *

"Akhirnya selesai juga." gumam Conan dengan lega sekaligus capek. Mereka habis menonton 'Kamen Yaiba Movie 11' dan sekarang sedang makan siang di restoran. Sekarang sudah jam 2 siang. Mendadak ada yang menyapa dari belakang.

"Hai Shiratori!" teriak Miwako dari belakang. Di sebelahnya ada Takagi dan Yumi. Semua hanya melongo melihat mereka bertiga. Shiratori yang menanggapi duluan.

"Kalian kenapa ada di sini?" tanyanya.

"Kami sedang selesai tugas. Shiratori, kau sendiri sedang apa?" tanggap Takagi.

"Aku dan Sumiko dengan anak-anak ini baru saja selesai nonton film." jawab Shiratori singkat. "Untuk menghabiskan hari bebas tugas, kau tahu."

"Ooh…" tanggap Yumi. "Hei, bagaimana kalau Minggu malam kita ke karaoke? Tentu saja dengan…" Yumi melirik ke arah Kobayashi-sensei, "dengan pacarmu juga boleh ikut."

Shiratori dan Kobayashi-sensei memerah malu. "Boleh. Bagaimana dengan kau?" kata Shiratori.

"Er…aku," Kobayashi-sensei gugup. Tentu hari Minggu malam dia ada acara tersendiri di rumah hakase. "Aku ada sedikit urusan di rumah hakase, itu…"

"Nonton bola bersama!" teriak Ayumi, Genta dan Mitsuhiko bersamaan. Semua jadi kaget, terlebih tiga polisi yang habis tugas ini. Shiratori bertanya ke Kobayashi-sensei dengan heran. "Apa itu benar?"

"Ha-hai…" jawab Kobayashi-sensei malu. Dia menyangka Shiratori akan sedikit tidak setuju. Namun dia terkejut ketika Shiratori berkata, "Itu bagus sekali! Bagaimana kalau aku ikut? Boleh?"

Kobayashi-sensei hanya memandang heran ke arah Shiratori, mengangguk kecil. Shiratori berpaling ke arah Takagi dan yang lain, "Bagaimana kalau kalian ikut juga? Kita bisa tunda acara karaokenya kapan-kapan." Takagi dan Miwako langsung setuju, namun tidak dengan Yumi. Dia langsung membalas, "Oh, tidak…" namun Miwako memotongnya. "Ayolah, Yumi, kita bisa tunda kapan-kapan, tapi acara seperti ini kan tidak selalu ada. Tampaknya mengasyikkan." Terpaksa Yumi setuju saja.

Setelah mereka selesai makan, Takagi dan lain berpisah, karena harus kembali ke kantor kepolisian. Ai menggerutu kesal. Conan bingung dan bertanya, "Kau kenapa?"

"Jika kau tidak perhatikan, berarti akan ada banyak orang yang akan datang. Aku tidak nyaman saja," jawab Ai.

"Naze(kenapa)? Bukankah itu bagus?" kata Conan.

Ai tidak menjawab, hanya memandang kesal ke arah Conan dengan kesal. Dia segera mengganti topik, "Jangan lupa kita beli sleeping bag nanti."

"Eh? Untuk apa?" tanya Conan keheranan.

"Jika kau tidak perhatikan lagi, aku tidak mau tidur sekamar dengan kau lagi atau…" Mendadak Ai terdiam, kepalanya tertunduk, mukanya memerah namun disembunyikan dengan poninya. Begitu pula Conan, meski dia paling parah.

* * *

"Bagaimana perjalananmu? Menyenangkan?" tanya Yukiko dengan nakal sehabis mereka pulang.

"Diamlah." jawab Conan, tidak ingin diganggu dengan okaasan-nya yang super cerewet. Mendadak Agasa-hakase muncul dari belakang. "Ah Shinichi-kun, kau harus melihat penemuan baruku. Kurasa berguna untuk Minggu malam nanti. Sebuah proyektor hebat dengan layar yang canggih, tapi kau harus melihatnya sendiri." kata Agasa panjang lebar.

'Penemuan konyol lagi,' batin Conan. "Bagus hakase, besok saja aku lihat."

Tiba-tiba ada suara yang sangat dikenal Conan menyapanya dari pintu dapur, suara yang sangat akrab, yang membuatnya mendadak kaget pucat, karena suara itu tampaknya membawa hal buruk. Suara pemuda yang kira-kira seusia dengannya – sebagai Shinichi – dan yang terkenal adalah…

"Hei Kudo!" kata suara itu.

_Logat Kansai._

"He-Heiji?" Conan kaget, matanya terbelalak, mukanya sedikit pucat.

"Yo!" jawab Heiji dengan ceria. "Aku baru saja datang ke sini tadi pas kalian pergi. Kazuha ada di dapur, sedang memasak makan malam. Oh ya, katanya kalian ada acara nonton bola besok malam, ya?"

"Iya, lalu kenapa?" tanggap Conan dengan nada sinis yang tegas.

"Kalau begitu kebetulan sekali. Jadi kita bisa nonton bersama. Aku boleh kan, ikut? Mumpung Senin nanti libur nasional. Jadi aku dan Kazuha nanti menginap di rumahmu. Okaasan-mu sudah mengizinkan." kata Heiji.

Sekarang Conan yang menggerutu kesal.

* * *

Conan terbangun malam hari dari tidurnya. Dia duduk sebentar, memandang ke sekelilingnya. Genta dan Mitsuhiko tidur dengan pulas di sleeping bag mereka. Namun yang mengejutkan, posisi Ayumi tertidur sangat dekat dengannya, sudah hanya beberapa senti. Conan memberengut, membayangkan bahwa dalam tidur pun Ayumi tetap mau dekat dengannya, dan agak sedikit merinding ketika dia mendengan sayup-sayup Ayumi menggigau, memanggil namanya. Segera dia bangun, ke arah dapur, mengambil air dari kulkas dan meminumnya, dan kembali ketika dia melihat seseorang berdiri di lantai dua, menatap ke arah jendela yang luas.

Dia langsung naik ke lantai dua, berjalan pelan agar langkah kakinya tidak terdengar, beruntung orang itu tidak merasakan kehadirannya. Conan makin dekat, dia berdiri dei belakangnya, menepuk pundak orang itu dan berkata, "Apa yang kau lakukan, Haibara?"

Ai kaget, memandang ke belakang, melihat orang yang menyapanya. "Oh, kau Kudo-kun. Aku sedang menatap ke langit, jika kau buta."

Meski ada nada sarcasm yang biasa, namun entah kenapa Conan malah tersenyum mendengarnya. Mungkin karena itu tanda bahwa Ai sedang normal, jadi tidak terjadi sesuatu kepadanya. Dia lanjut bertanya, "Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa kau belum tidur, dan malah menatap ke arah langit?"

"Kau terlalu banyak mau tau." ejek Ai.

"Itulah tugas seorang meitantei." balas Conan dengan nada kebanggaan di dalamnya. Ai hanya membalas menyeringai. Dia lalu menjawab pertanyaan Conan.

"Dulu waktu aku kecil, sebelum aku dipindah ke Amerika, neechan mengajakku ke atas atap apartemennya. Dia menunjukkan bintang di langit malam, berkata bahwa otousan dan okaasan ada di atas, bersama salah satu bintang, menatap kami berdua, bahwa mereka akan selalu menjaga dan memperhatikan kami walaupun mereka sudah tidak ada. Aku waktu itu sangat senang ketika neechan menyebut nama kedua orangtuaku, mengatakan bahwa mereka terus menjagaku membuatku merasa nyaman. Aku belum pernah melihat otousan dan okaasan, foto dan barang mereka semua sudah dimusnahkan Organisasi. Satu-satunya yang tersisa hanyalah neechan, itupun kami jarang bertemu, dan…dan…"

Mendadak air mata jatuh dari kedua mata biru aqua milik Ai. Conan merasa tidak enak melihatnya.

"…neechan sudah menyusul mereka, bergabung bersama mereka di langit malam dan bintang lainnya, meninggalkan aku. Mereka sudah bersama, dan aku belum. Aku selalu berpikir, kenapa aku tidak pernah bisa menyusul mereka? Kenapa aku tidak mati saja di ruang gas waktu itu, agar aku bisa bersama mereka? Apa aku tidak boleh bersama keluargaku, sekali saja?"

Dia menangis pelan, kedua tangannya menutup wajahnya, seraya berkata lagi, "Aku…tidak ada lagi keluarga…tidak ada lagi orang untukku…"

"Siapa bilang?"

Lalu Ai terkejut ketika Conan memeluknya dengan erat, pelukan yang hangat, tangan kanannya membelai punggungnya dengan lembut, dan berbisik pelan, "Jika kau mati, kedua orang tuamu dan Akemi akan lebih sedih. Memang mereka pasti ingin bersama denganmu, namun bukamn berarti kau harus mati. Jika kau tetap hidup, mereka pasti lebih senang, tahu bahwa ada anggota keluarga mereka yang tetap ada di dunia ini. Dan bukankah kau tetap punya keluarga dan teman? Hakase, mereka bertiga, dan aku. Kita akan selalu bersama."

Setelah diam sesaat, Conan melepaskan diri. Ai menyeka air mata di pipinya, dan dia menundukkan kepalanya, mukanya tertutup poninya. Entah apa ini karena efek cahaya bulan atau tidak, namun wajah Ai, di mata Conan, walaupun masih agak pucat, sangatlah menawan. Mendadak dia memegang dagu Ai, mengangkatnya sedikit sehingga mereka saling menatap. Mendadak mereka langsung mersakan suasana, yang sama seperti tadi malam, suasana yang…

"Ha-Haibara, aku…" kata Conan terbata-bata, namun kedua tangan Ai memegang pipi Conan, menariknya mendekat, matanya terpejam, dia berjinjit sedikit. Conan langsung tahu apa maksudnya. Memerah sedikit, dia membalas dengan mendekatkan wajahnya, matanya juga mulai tertutup. Sedikit lagi bibir mereka bertemu. Dia bisa merasakan nafas dari Ai yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ketika mereka hampir berciuman…

"Ehm."

Mendengar suara itu, Conan dan Ai mendadak menjauhkan diri, melihat ke arah penganggu. Agasa-hakase berdiri, dengan baju piyamanya, tampak terkejut dan sangat kaget, terlihat dari mulutnya yang menganga dan matanya yang melebar.

"Shninchi-kun…Ai-kun…apa yang…"

"Tidak apa-apa, hakase," jawab Ai segera sebelum Conan sempat melakukan hal yang sama, "kami hanya sedang menatap ke arah langit itu saja." Dan sebelum Agasa bertanya lebih jauh lagi, Ai sudah pergi, dan berkata, "Konbanwa(selamat malam)," lalu kembali ke kamarnya.

Agasa-hakase balik bertanya ke arah Conan, kali ini agak marah, "Shinichi-kun, jelaskan apa maksudmu tadi, kau tidak…"

"Tidak hakase, tidak apa-apa." Lalu dia segera juga balik ke sleeping bagnya, meninggalkan hakase yang sibuk berkutat dengan pikiranya.

Namun Conan tidak dapat tidur. Pikirannya masih tertuju ke apa yang hampir saja dilakukannya kepada Ai, bagaimana hakase, sekali lagi, mengganggu mereka. Dia merasa dua perasaan. Satu agak lega karena kehadiran hakase jadi dia tidak sempat melakukannya karena tentu dia akan bingung menjelaskan maksudnya nanti, satu lagi kecewa tentu saja.

xxxxxxxxxxxx to be continued xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Hakase lagi!? Waduh! Pengganggu aja. Padahal aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya dengan baik, termasuk suasananya, tapi lagi-lagi *hik*. Nah, malam pertama mereka gagal, malam kedua juga, jadi menurutmu malam ketiga bagaimana? Berikan pendapat kalian di review nanti.

Dan soal Conan ama Mitsuhiko…mereka tentu masih agak bertengkar, dan aku butuhkan itu. Klimaksnya akan ada di chapter selanjutnya.

Kayaknya chapter ini agak gaje n aneh, maapin aja ya….silakan ngeflame kalau kalian mau.

Jangan lupa review dan selamat menunggu lagi!


	3. Kick Off

Pertama aku ingin ucapkan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, karena aku telat ngeupdate cerita ini, soalnya pas gw mau nulis gw hrs plg kampung dan…TANPA INTERNET!! Jadi yah…. Udah gitu ditambah tugas skolah, uihh…susah deh buat nyari waktu

Dan jg gw baru tahu klo Ai tuh manggil temannya dengan nama keluarganya, jadi beribu maaf lagi! *nundukkin kepala ampe nyentuh lantai*. I have corrected them in other chapters. Beginilah susahnya kalau manga di Indonesia gak make nama yang asli…

Dan buat semua pereview, tak ada kata lain yang bisa kuberikan kecuali 'arigatou gozaimasu!' Kuharap yang ini bisa mmuaskan kalian.

_Disclaimer & warning : Gosho-san tidak bakal membuat kesalahan seperti OOC, tapi aku ya. Yup! Bakal dikit OOC lagi di bagian tengah.

* * *

_

xxxxxxxxxxxx Kick-off xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hari sudah pukul 7 pagi. Untuk hari seperti hari Minggu, jam ini masih 'terlalu' pagi dan bukanlah hal aneh untuk bangun telat. Namun tampaknya hal ini tidak berlaku bagi Conan. Dia bangkit dari sleeping bag, matanya masih berat tapi entah kenapa dia terbangun agak cepat. Kepalanya masih agak pusing, kayak orang lain kalau bangun cepat. Dia mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Tampaknya mimpinya semalam tidaklah bagus. Mendadak momen dengan Ai semalam muncul kabur di kepalanya. Pipinya menghangat sedikit dan menghilang dengan cepat. 'Mungkin itu hanya mimpi', batinnya. (aku juga kadang-kadang gitu lho, kejadian pas lagi bangun di tengah tidur dikira mimpi^^.)

Karena tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan di rumah hakase, dan dia merasa malas untuk tidur lagi, Conan memutuskan pergi ke rumahnya di sebelah. Pintunya tidak terkunci, berarti mungkin ada yang sudah bangun. Dia membuka pintunya yang berdecit keras.

"Tampaknya engsel pintu ini mulai aus," gumamnya pelan.

Rumah itu sunyi, tidak terasa ada hawa manusia. Dia masuk ke dalam atrium rumahnya, dan membatu ketika melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya. Buku-buku dari rak berjatuhan semua, beberapa kursi tergeletak sembarangan dan beberapa barang lainnya yang tergeletak sembarangan. Keadaan di atrium sangat mengenaskan dan berantakan sekali, sepertia baru saja terjadi pertengkaran.

Merasa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, Conan langsung teringat dengan Okaasan, Heiji dan Kazuha yang juga di rumah ini. Dia segera menyiapkan jam tangan bius dan sepatu penguat tendangan miliknya, berlari menaiki tangga, menuju lantai dua, berhenti di depan kamar orangtuanya. Digedor pintunya keras-keras, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Hal ini menambah ketakutannya, dia mulai keringat dingin hebat. Dibuka pintu dengan cukup keras. Apa yang dilihatnya selanjutnya membuat pikirannya _blank_ sesaat.

Yukiko terbaring di tempat tidur dalam posisi mengenaskan, terdiam, matanya melotot lebar, mulutnya membuka, cairan merah segar mengalir dari badannya. Heiji tergelatak di lantai tidak jauh dari Yukiko, wajahnya tertutup lengannya, cairan yang sama juga mengalir di sekitarnya. Conan mundur dengan kaku, badannya mulai gemetar, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

'Masa, sih…mereka…'

"Halo, meitantei-san." kata suara dingin di belakang.

Conan berhenti mendadak, matanya melebar ketakutan mendengar suara yang dikenalnya itu. Badannya gemetar hebat, kakinya seolah dipaku ke tanah, tidak mau bergerak. Dia membalikkan kepalanya perlahan dengan ketakutan, pikirannya sekarang sudah kacau. Hawa di sekitarnya seolah sudah membeku, menyebarkan perasaan tidak nyaman dari rambut ke ujung kaki. Dia tidak menyangka, mereka ada di saat dia tidak dalam keadaan siap total seperti ini. Atau, itu memang mereka? Benda silinder empuk seperti gabus yang dingin menyentuh dahinya ketika dia berbalik penuh, menghadap si pemilik suara. Rambut perak keputihan menjulur keluar dari topi hitam miliknya, jaket hitam menutupi kemeja putih di baliknya, celana panjang dan sepatu hitam menambah kesan jahat dalam dirinya. Asap rokok mengepul, senyum menyeringai yang menyerupai kesenangan sekaligus jahat menghiasi wajahnya.

_Gin._

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Shinichi Kudo, eh…Conan Edogawa sekarang kan?" desisnya dengan pelan, namun ada hawa membunuh dalam nada bicaranya. "Lima tahun sejak pertemuan kita lalu, kau cukup hebat masih bisa hidup. Namun tetap saja, kau tidak bisa sembunyi selamanya."

_Jadi…mereka sudah tahu soal aku_. Conan bisa saja menggerakkan tangan kirinya, menembakkan peluru bius dengan cepat ke leher Gin, namun suasana mencekam entah mengapa membuat tangannya membeku. Tangan kanannya bergerak ke arah gesper di ikat pinggangnya, bersiap mengeluarkan bola. Sayangnya, Gin melihat hal itu.

"Apa yang kau mau coba lakukan? Mau melawan?" kata Gin dengan sinis, matanya menatap tajam, " Percuma saja. Kau bahkan tidak bisa menemukan keberanianmu. Tidak ada kesempatan untuk melawan." Dia menekankan ujung peredam pistol lebih dalam ke dahinya. Conan sangat ketakutan. Mendadak muncul siluet tubuh di belakang Gin. Pria gendut berpenampilan sama seperti Gin, dengan topi dan pakaian hitam, namun dia memakai kacamata hitam.

"Wah wah, tampaknya bocah detektif ini sudah terpojok ya…" cemooh Vodka.

Gin tidak berpaling dari Conan, dia menanggapi, "Bagaimana, Vodka?"

"Sesuai dugaan," jawab Vodka segera, "rupanya si penghianat itu masih hidup, dia juga mengecil dan sekarang tinggal di rumah sebelah."

Conan menahan mulutnya dari teriakan begitu Vodka selesai berbicara. _Mereka tahu soal Haibara juga?_ Sekarang situasi tambah gawat.

Gin tersenyum senang mendengar kabar ini. "Jadi, tantei-san…aku sangat terkejut, rupanya kau yang selama ini menyembunyikan Sherry. Tidak heran dia bisa lolos selama ini. Kalian benar-benar bekerja sama dengan baik sekali. Beruntung, kukira, APTX 4869 tidak membunuh kalian. Oh, jangan terkejut," katanya begitu melihat ekspresi shock di muka Conan, "kalian bukanlah orang-orang yang mengecil saja. Ada yang lain juga, dan mereka berakhir dengan baik. Mungkin kalian bisa mengikuti mereka."

Dia menarik pelatuknya, bunyi 'klik' terdengar jelas. Conan bingung mau berbuat apa, pikirannya sudah kosong. Gin melirik sedikit ke mukanya dengan ekspresi ingin tahu.

"Hmm…tampaknya kacamata yang kau pakai tidak cocok denganmu." Dia mencopot paksa kacamata dari muka Conan. "Tenang saja, aku akan menyimpannya sebagai kenang-kenangan. Sekarang, nikmatilah setiap nafas yang kau bisa. Kita bisa urus yang sisanya nanti bukan? Kukira akan lebih baik jika kau yang menyusul mereka dahulu. Jika ingin marah, salahkanlah Kami."

Conan menutup mata erat, tidak tahu apa yang diperbuat. Dia merasa malu, di saat seperti ini dia bertingkah seperti pengecut, ketakutan di depan musuh yang sudah lama diincarnya. Kemarahan, malu dan ketakutan bercampur jadi satu.

'Jadi…beginilah akhirnya…'

Suara Gin bergema di telinganya, seperti bisikan shinigami yang siap mencabut nyawa orang.

"Selamat tinggal, Shinichi Kudo…"

DOR!

* * *

_Apakah…aku sudah mati?_

Pertanyaan bodoh.

Dia sudah siap dengan peluru yang akan datang, menembus kepalanya dan membawanya pada kematian…namun tidak ada yang datang. Apa pelurunya meleset? Tidak mungkin, dari jarak sedekat itu. Dia membuka matanya perlahan. Yang ada di hadapannya sekarang pistol yang dari ujungnya keluar rangkaian bunga, namun bukan bunga yang ada, melainkan gambar topeng yang menyeringai yang dikenalnya. _Night Baron. _Jangan-jangan…

Gin tertawa keras dan begitu juga Vodka. Aneh sekali melihat Gin tertawa seperti ini, mengingat sifat kejamnya. Conan hanya melongo heran melihat tingkah mereka berdua untuk sejenak. Dia lalu mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ekspresinya berganti menjadi cemberut kesal.

"Wah, wah, Shinichi, kau benar-benar memainkan peranmu dengan baik," kata Gin, lalu dengan semangat dia mulai melepas topi, wig dan masker penyamarannya, dan Yusaku Kudo berdiri, menatap ke arah Conan dengan penuh kegembiraan. Conan tidak menanggapi, masih kesal dengan permainan otousannya yang tidak lucu, menakutkan malah untuknya.

Berpaling ke arah Vodka palsu, Conan dengan tatapan tajam dan menyeramkan berkata, "Nah, jangan bilang kalau kau juga ikut-ikutan, hakase…"

Tersenyum senang, Vodka palsu melepas alat penyamarannya juga, menampakkan wajah Agasa-hakase yang jelas senang. Dia mulai tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi muka Conan yang kesal. Sekarang Conan berpaling ke arah 'korban' di belakang, dan tidak terkejut – malah jengkel yang bertambah – begitu melihat Yukiko dan Heiji, tersenyum kegirangan sambil membersihkan sisa cairan di baju mereka, yang Conan yakin pastilah hanya saus tomat sisa dari dapur.

"Aduh, Shin-chan, aku sangat kaget kau tidak bisa membedakan antara darah dan saus tomat. Sepertinya kemampuan detektifmu menurun tajam ya…tapi lucu sekali pas wajahmu kaget tadi," kata Yukiko dengan nada _teasing_ yang khas, mulai mencubiti pipi Conan dengan keras sembari menyeringai, "Lucu sekali lho anak mami ini."

"Bwe-blas-kwan-wakwu!(Lepaskan aku)" kata Conan keras, berusaha melepaskan diri dari Yukiko yang tidak berhenti mengganggu anak tunggalnya ini. Lewat usaha keras akhirnya dia lolos juga. "Tentu saja aku khawatir. Di atrium keadaan berantakan sekali, seperti ada orang yang menyusup dan terjadi perkelahian, dan kalian berdua," dia menunjuk ke arah Yukiko dan Heiji, "tampak mati mengenaskan seperti itu, siapa yang tidak bakal takut?"

"Ah, alasan yang jelek. Ngomong-ngomong, kau lama sekali. Aku bisa mati kebosanan, menunggumu dalam posisi seperti tadi," timpal Heiji, tersenyum lebar, giginya yang putih tampak jelas. Conan tambah cemberut kesal.

"Tidak bisakah kalian berhenti mengangguku seperti ini?" tanyanya, lebih ditujukan ke Yukiko. "Setahuku, April Mop sudah lewat dan bukan hari ini."

"Kita tidak perlu April Mop untuk mengerjai Shin-chan, iya 'kan?" jawab Yukiko dengan ceria. Conan melemparkan pandangan marah ke arah okaasannya. Meninggalkan Yukiko dengan kesenangannya, Conan berpaling ke Yusaku dan Agasa-hakase. "Kapan otousan datang? Dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di atrium tadi?" (A/N : Aku nggak tahu, apa memang Conan memanggil Yusaku 'otousan', karena itu sangat formal kurasa).

"Tadi malam, tapi kau sudah tidur." jawab Yusaku singkat. "Dan soal atrium, kau pasti tahu. Aku, Heiji dan Agasa-san sedang bersiap untuk acara nanti malam, nonton bareng. Jadi nanti kita bisa gunakan atrium. Makanya sebagian buku bakal dipindah sementara, dan beberapa benda lainnya ada di situ."

"Dan…kapan kalian berganti penampilan?" tanya Conan lagi, ingin melampiaskan semua keinginan tahunya.

"Tentu saja sejak awal." kata Yusaku.

"Jadi, kalian beres-beres di atrium…dengan penampilan mereka?"

"Pastinya."

Conan hanya melongo, membayangkan bagaimana ketika dia masuk ke atrium, melihat Gin dan Vodka membereskan rumahnya. Pastinya menggelikan sekaligus mengerikan.

"Bagaimana kalian tahu aku bakal masuk rumah ini?" tanyanya lagi.

Sekarang Agasa-hakase yang menjawab. "Ada kamera tersembunyi di atas pintu depan. Kami tahu kau masuk pagar. Yukiko-san yang melihatnya dari layar." Yukiko mengedipkan mata, seolah mau berkata bangga apa yang dilakukannya. Conan tambah memberengut.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan beres-beresnya? Kau mau ikut, Kudo?" kata Heiji, memecahkan sunyi yang tercipta sesaat.

"Terserah." gumam Conan pelan. Lalu dia balik bertanya, "Di mana Kazuha?"

"Oh, dia di rumah sebelah, menyiapkan sarapan. Kalian tidak ketemu?" kata Heiji.

"Tidak, aku baru bangun." jawab Conan. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana hubungan kalian? Kapan kalian menikah?" Kali ini ada nada teasing dalam suaranya.

Muka Heiji memerah hebat. "Belum tahu, kami masih berdebat soal tempatnya malah. Dia memang menyebalkan."

"Tapi itu yang kau suka darinya, kan?" goda Conan lagi.

"Oh, diamlah!" teriak Heiji, Conan tersenyum kemenangan.

~~~~~ Dapur rumah hakase ~~~~~

"Hatsyii!!!" Kazuha bersin cukup keras. Ai menatapnya dengan curiga.

"Daijobu, Toyama-neechan?" tanya Ai.

"O..oh, tidak apa-apa." jawab Kazuha, mengambil saputangan dan mengelap hidungnya. 'Pasti Heiji berbicara tentangku.' batin Kazuha, kekesalan bercampur malu.

~~~~~ selesai beres-beres ~~~~~

"Huff, selesai juga akhirnya," kata Conan lega, menarik nafas. Tiba-tiba ada yang muncul di depannya.

"Shinichi-kun, kita bicara sebentar, di belakang." kata Agasa-hakase, berbisik pelan. Conan hanya bisa mengikuti. Pikirannya bergerak cepat. Apa yang mau ditanyai hakase? Yang pasti sangat penting.

Begitu mereka sampai di pojok di ruangan kosong di belakang, Agasa-hakase mendadak memegang pundak Conan dan menatapnya tajam.

"Katakan, semalam…kau dan Ai-kun…apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanyanya dengan seksama dan serius.

Mendengar pertanyaan Agasa-hakase, Conan mendadak terdiam seribu bahasa, menelan ludah sendiri. _Jadi yang tadi malam bukan mimpi._ Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Dia bisa saja menjawab dengan sedikit menyembunyikan apa yang harus disembunyikan, namun tidak jika berbicara mengenai Ai di depan Agasa-hakase. Agasa bukankah orang yang bisa dibodohi, tidak seperti bagaimana dengan Mitsuhiko kemarin. Dia tahu bagaimana Agasa-hakase menganggap Ai sebagai anak sendiri, apalagi selama 5 tahun ini hanya dialah satu-satunya orang yang dekat dengan hakase, yang merawat dia dan seisi rumahnya. Tentu Conan tidak bisa menyalahkan sikap curiganya hakase, seperti ayah yang khawatir dengan keselamatan anaknya.

"Er, itu," kata Conan gugup, tidak menemukan kata-kata yang pas sebagai alasan bagus untuk dikeluarkan. Setiap kata yang ada dipikirannya, seolah-olah mempunyai efek negatif, walaupun sedikit namun tetap berbahaya. Dipaksa setiap sel dalam otaknya yang super jenius untuk bekerja merangkai kata-kata yang bagus. Dia ingin tahu apakah Agasa dapat melihat bagaimana susah payah otaknya bekerja saat ini.

"…jadi begini, er…waktu tadi malam aku bangun," Conan memutuskan berkata jujur adalah pilhan baik. "aku lihat Haibara ada di lantai dua, tidak tidur, hanya memandang di langit. Waktu aku tanya alasannya, dia bilang teringat tentang keluarganya, lalu dia menangis. Yah, karena iba begitu," sampai sini pipi Conan memerah sedikit, "jadi aku menenangkannya, dan begitulah." Dia sebisa mungkin menghindari menyebut 'pelukan' ataupun yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Agasa hanya memandang dengan pandangan bingung dan tambah curiga. "Dan soal…ciuman itu, bagaimana?" tanyanya. Tentu pertanyaan ini yang menjadi hal utamanya. Conan langsung diam seribu bahasa.

"Err…itu…kelepasan, kukira?" jawabnya, berusaha memasang wajah innocent dan puppy eyes. Agasa bakalan ketawa jika bukan dalam situasi serius.

Tahu bahwa dia tidak bisa meyakinkan Agasa, akhirnya Conan berkata, "Aku janji, hakase, hal itu tidak akan terjadi lagi."

"Baiklah, Shinichi-kun, aku akan lupakan soal itu. Tapi kau janji, kan?" kata Agasa, tahu bahwa Conan sekarang benar-benar serius. Conan merasa lega sekarang. Mereka lalu meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa bicara.

Mereka tidak tahu bahwa Heiji dan Yukiko menguping percakapan ini, melalui penyadap yang dipasang di dasi kupu-kupu Conan. Dan keduanya hanya saling memandang dan tersenyum licik.

~~~~~ di rumah hakase ~~~~~

Conan membuka pintu depan rumah, dan baru masuk ke dalam ketika dia melihat pemandangan yang cukup tidak dapat dipercayanya.

Ai dan Mitsuhiko duduk di sofa, sedang bercakap-cakap dan tampaknya mereka asyik sekali.

Mendadak seperti ada sesuatu, semacam monster mengerikan yang kejam dan ganas, meraung-raung dan menggeliat di dalam perut Conan, membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Pikirannya sekarang sudah melenceng jauh, rasanya dia ingin memukul wajah Mitsuhiko, memelintirkan tangan dan kakinya, mematahkan setiap ruas tulang yang ada, mencolok hidungnya, congkel matanya, menguliti tubuhnya, dan ******** (disensor karna violencenya udah masuk rating M ^^). Namun segera dia menemukan kembali kesadarannya. 'Hei, kenapa aku malah mikir yang kejam-kejam ke Mitsuhiko? Memangnya ada masalah apa dengannya, hanya gara-gara dia duduk dengan Haibara,' sampai sini bayangan 'penyiksaan' itu muncul lagi, 'Oh, kenapa aku seperti ini? Maksudku apa yang salah kalau mereka berdua seperti itu? Apa sih sebenarnya denganku?'

Bergulat dengan pikirannya, dia hampir tidak mendengar Ai memanggilnya.

"Edogawa-kun," panggil Ai, kali ini suaranya hampir keras dan ada nada kekesalan di dalamnya.

Akhirnya Conan sadar dia dipanggil. "Ada apa?" tanyanya bego.

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang kau mau, tapi kenapa sejak tadi kau terus berdiri di situ dan menatap ke kami berdua?" tanyanya, merasa jengkel.

"Er..itu…" jawab Conan gugup, tidak sadar kalau dia ternyata terus memperhatikan mereka berdua dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Lalu dia ingat ada yang ingin ditanyakan. Dia langsung menghampiri Ai, memegang tangannya dan berkata, "Haibara, ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Kaget mendengar permintaan Conan, Ai langsung menolak dengan nada sarcastic dan malas yang biasa, "Gomen, tapi aku…"

"Sekarang!" teriak Conan kehabisan kesabaran. Dia tidak ingin meladeni adu mulut dengan Ai saat ini. Muka Ai langsung pucat mendengar bentakan Conan.

Mendadak Mitsuhiko berdiri dan mengacungkan jari tepat ke dada Conan, mukanya dipenuhi kemarahan. "Kenapa kau membentak Haibara-san?" tanyanya dengan aura amarah yang hebat.

Conan memandang Mitsuhiko dengan tatapan tajam dan membalas, "Dengar, aku dan dia mau bicara sebentar, dan aku tidak butuh interupsi dari bocah 12 tahun sepertimu!"

"Bukankah kau sendiri juga 12 tahun?" potong Mitsuhiko, tersinggung dengan ejekan Conan. Tampaknya Conan lupa soal usianya saat ini dalam tubuh anak kecil.

"Diamlah, apa masalahmu kalau aku bicara dengannya?" balas Conan lagi.

"Kau yang ada masalah, karena…"

"Oh, diamlah!" teriak Ai, membuat keduanya terdiam. "Bisakah kalian berhenti bertengkar terus? Baiklah Edogawa-kun, kalau kau mau bicara, katakan sekarang juga."

Lega karena Ai mau mendengarkan permintaannya, Conan langsung berkata, "Kita bicara di bawah."

Mitsuhiko langsung kecewa karena tidak bisa melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Ai. Dia berkata pelan, "Ha-Haibara-san…"

"Tenang saja, Tsuburaya-kun, kita bisa lanjutkan pembicaraan kita nanti." kata Ai dengan senyum kecil, membuat muka Mitsuhiko merah semerah ceri segar. Conan hanya memberengut melihat hal itu.

(A/N : Wakakaka…soap opera! Benar-benar super gaje dan aneh ya…)

~~~~~~ basement ~~~~~

"Jadi, apa yang kau mau katakan?"

Ai bertanya dengan malas, dia bersandar di dinding, tangannya dilipat di depan dadanya. Dia memandang pemuda berkacamata di depannya dengan pandangan malas. Walaupun wajahnya menyiratkan ketidaksenangan dan juga pandangan tajam, mau tidak mau Conan tersenyum kecil melihat hal ini, karena Ai yang ini adalah Ai yang sudah dikenalnya betul.

"Tentang…kau dan Mitsuhiko." jawab Conan singkat. Ai mengangkat alisnya, kebingungan.

"Maksudmu apa?" tanyanya lagi.

Conan menghela nafas sebentar, lalu berkata, "Kalian selalu dekat, dan aku curiga saja…"

Ai sekarang tambah kebingungan. "Apa maksudmu kalau aku dekat dengan Tsuburaya-kun…"

"Justru itu masalahnya!" potong Conan segera. "Kau terlalu dekat dengan dia, dan kau kira itu baik-baik saja?"

"Apa masalahnya? Kau kira dia bakal buat macam-macam denganku?" balas Ai, tampak terhina.

"YA!" jawab Conan. "Dia sudah usia 12 tahun, dan apa yang kita tahu dalam pikirannya saat ini…" Sampai sini, Conan sudah mulai bicara ngelantur.

"Well, itu kan hanya di pikiranmu. Kita tahu dia hanya punya rasa suka saja denganku, tidak lebih…"

"Itu lima tahun yang lalu, saat dia masih bocah 7 tahun yang baru mengenal apa yang disebut 'cinta'! Sekarang sudah berbeda sekali."

Ai sekarang tambah kesal. "Dan apa pedulimu? Memangnya kau itu apanya aku?"

Pertanyaan yang singkat namun membuat Conan terdiam sejenak. "I..itu…" Kemudian dia sadar sesuatu, dan juga Ai. Tampaknya karena berdebat panjang, mereka tidak sadar kalau…

Kedua wajah mereka sekarang sangat dekat, hanya kira-kira 5 cm.

Pipi keduanya langsung memerah padam, bahkan lebih hebat dari yang dilakukan Mitsuhiko tadi.

"Er…Haibara…gomen…" kata Conan gugup, langsung menjauh.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa…" jawab Ai pelan, dia langsung pergi dari basement, pipinya masih tetap merah, jantungnya rasanya berdetak lebih cepat. 'Ada apa denganku? Tidak tidak, aku tidak boleh begini, dia kan sudah ada yang punya…' batinnya, terus saja berjalan. Dia bahkan menghiraukan Mitsuhiko yang memanggilnya, karena khawatir.

Sementara itu, Conan masih terdiam, memikirkan bagaimana dekatnya wajahnya dengan Ai. Sejauh yang dia ingat, inilah yang mungkin paling dekat.

* * *

"Ran-neechan, aku pulang." kata Conan begitu dia sampai di kantor detektif. Namun dia terkejut ketika melihat Sonoko ada bersama Ran.

"Conan-kun, kau sudah pulang." jawab Ran dengan ceria, membuat Conan tersenyum. Namun berubah menjadi cemberut ketika Sonoko menimpali, "Oh, anak sialan ini ya…kukira kau sudah menghilang, dan kabar buruk kau kembali."

'Kubunuh kau, Sonoko sialan…' batin Conan, marah.

"Nah," kali ini Sonoko mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke arah Ran, "bagaimana, Ran? Banyak cowok ganteng yang bisa kau pilih, dan aku jamin mereka sangat cocok denganmu."

"Sonoko, apa kau yakin? Maksudku, hal seperti ini…" kata Ran, memegang beberapa foto yang walaupun Conan tidak bisa lihat, dia yakin pasti foto pria-pria kurang ajar(menurut Conan). 'Dasar nenek sihir.' ejeknya lagi.

"Tentu saja, ini rekomendasi dari SBC co." kata Sonoko.

"Apa itu?" tanya Ran.

"Suzuki Best Cupid company!" Sonoko mendeklamasikan organisasi mak comblangnya dengan suara keras.

'Best…heh, dalam mimpimu.' kata Conan lagi dalam hati.

Ran tampak ragu-ragu. Dia memandang foto itu, lalu wajah Sonoko dan berkata, "Gomen, Sonoko, tapi aku…aku tidak bisa…karena…"

"Jika kau masih menunggu detektif menyebalkan itu, lupakan saja! Mana ada orang yang pergi meninggalkan istrinya selama 5 tahun seperti ini!" Muka Ran memerah(Conan hampir mimisan) begitu mendengar kata 'istri'. "Apa dia memang masih ingat denganmu?" tanya Sonoko dengan kemarahan, menunjuk ke arah Ran.

Muka Ran sekarang tambah sedih, dan Conan mendadak merasa tidak enak melihatnya. 'Ran…' batinnya sedih, 'apa yang harus kulakukan? Kalau saja aku bisa kembali ke tubuh semula sebentar saja….' Ide meminta penawar sementara dari Ai muncul dalam pikirannya, namun mengingat terakhir kali dia meminta penawar itu, dia diceramahi hampir 30 menit soal 'bahaya minum penawar terus' atau 'Organisasi akan tahu kau masih hidup' dan semacamnya, yang membuatnya ingin menyumpel mulut Ai yang sama cerewetnya dengan mulut Yukiko baginya, ditambah pertengkaran mereka barusan, rasanya sulit untuk meminta penawarnya baik-baik.

Dia ingin rasanya pergi dari situ, tidak mau melihat Ran bersedih lagi. "Er…Ran-neechan…"

"Diam, anak nakal! Aku sedang menjelaskan betapa menyebalkan dan jahatnya detektif geek bernama Shinichi Kudo ke Ran." sela Sonoko, rupanya menganggap Conan menginerupsi perkataannya.

Mendengar Sonoko menyebut namanya dengan nada celaan, Conan melemparkan pandangan marah dan begitu pula Sonoko. Kilatan listrik biru muncul dari mata mereka, saling beradu di udara. Untungnya sebelum ada 'kebakaran', Ran berkata dengan nada manis, "Ada apa, Conan-kun?"

"Er…aku mau main dengan teman-teman di taman. Bolehkah?" kata Conan dengan muka kekanakan.

"Eh? Tapi kau kan baru datang, lagipula kau belum makan siang kan?" tanya Ran dengan kekhawatiran.

"Tidak apa-apa, neechan. Nanti aku makan di luar." kata Conan berusaha menenangkan Ran.

Ran bermaksud melarang, "Tapi, Conan-kun…" namun Conan sudah keburu pergi. "Daah, Ran-neechan." Ran hanya melihat pintu tempat Conan keluar dan menghilang. Sonoko melanjutkan penjelasan panjang lebarnya lagi, namun Ran tidak terlalu memperhatikan. Dipikirannya sekarang hanya bagaimana keras kepalanya Conan, yang sama seperti orang yang dia tunggu selama ini.

'Dia benar-benar mirip denganmu, ya…' batin Ran, 'Shinichi…'

Dan dia tersenyum kecil, senyum senang.

* * *

'Hari ini benar-benar hari yang tidak menyenangkan. Pertama dikerjai otousan dan yang lain, lalu hakase yang bertanya soal aku dan Haibara, belum lagi pertengkaranku dengannya, dan sekarang soal Ran…apa yang harus kulakukan?'

"Argh!" teriak Conan kesal, menendang kaleng kosong keras, membuatnya jadi perhatian orang jalanan. Lalu ada polisi menghampiri Conan.

"Hei, anak nakal, jangan menendang kaleng sembarangan." kata polisi itu.

"Oh, gomen…" jawab Conan polos. Polisi itu melihatnya lago dengan seksama, membuat Conan merasa tak nyaman.

"Kalau begitu, ikut aku ke kantor polisi." katanya lagi, memegang tangan Conan, bermaksud membawanya ke mobil patroli.

'Hah? Sejak kapan nendang kaleng saja udah berurusan dengan polisi?' kata Conan keheranan dalam hati.

"Na-nani? Kok begitu?" tanya Conan.

"Sepertinya kau anak hilang, jadi kita coba cari tahu tentangmu." katanya, mereka sudah tiba di patroli yang diparkir tak jauh dari situ. Polisi itu membuka pintu belakang.

"Hei tunggu, aku-" Namun Conan sudah didorong ke jok belakang mobil dengan paksa. "Dengar, aku bukan anak hilang, dan masa hanya karena…" Tapi dia terdiam ketika polisi itu tersenyum lebar, senyuman yang dikenalnya.

"Oyasumi nasai(selamat tidur)." Lalu dia mengeluarkan spray can, mengarahkannya ke Conan, dan menembakkan gas bius pink, membuat Conan pingsan. Seetlah itu dia menutup pintu, pergi ke jok pengemudi, dan membawa mobil. Kejadian tadi tentu tidak dilihat orang sekitar, karena badannya yang menghalangi pemandangan.

* * *

Conan tersadar lagi dari tidurnya. Dia melihat sekeliling, dan menemuka dirinya di ruangan gelap kosong. Kepalanya masih pening sedikit. Dia bangun, dan kaget ketika ada langkah kaki yang menuju arahnya.

"Wah wah, tidurmu lama sekali, tantei-kun." kata polisi yang tadi menyekapnya.

Conan membalas dengan tatapan galak. "Stop permainanmu sekarang, Kaito Kid."

Polisi itu tersenyum, lalu melepaskan baju dan penyamaran lainnya, menunjukkan sang pencuri terkenal dengan topi sutra, jas setelan, celana panjang dan jubah putih khas, kacamata lensa satu terpasang di mata kanannya. Poker face tetap terpasang rapi di wajahnya.

"Aduh, jangan galak begitu dong, tantei-kun." ejek Kid.

Conan sudah merasa jengkel karena masalah yang tak kunjung berhenti datang. "Katakan apa maumu." kata Conan dengan nada kesal sekaligus marah.

Kid tidak terkejut ataupun bereaksi dengan perkataan Conan. Dia menjawab dengan tenang. "Aku datang hanya untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan denganmu."

"Salam perpisahan?" tanya Conan, alisnya terangkat.

"Ya. Aku dapat informasi kalau permata yang kucari ada di suatu tempat, bukan di Jepang. Jadi aku akan ke sana. Dan berarti kita akan berpisah." jawab Kid. "Sayang sekali kita tidak akan bisa berduel seru lagi, tantei-kun."

"Aku tidak akan menyesal." balas Conan dingin.

"Aww, itu menyakitkan sekali. Tidakkah kau ingin memberi salam perpisahan?" cemooh Kid lagi.

"Seperti apa?" tantang Conan.

"Seperti…ciuman perpisahan?" rayu Kid, membuat Conan mau muntah. (Sedikit Yaoi, hehe^^')

"Hanya kalau aku sudah menjebloskanmu dalam penjara." jawab Conan. Kid hanya tersenyum.

"Kejam sekali, tantei-kun." emohnya. "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa, selama lonceng akhir abad ini belum berbunyi, di suatu tempat di bawah bulan purnama yang indah."

Kid sudah mau pergi, ketika tiba-tiba sebuah pikiran muncul di benak Conan. "Tunggu, Kid."

Kid berbalik, bertanya dengan sedikit tertarik. "Ada apa, meitantei-san? Tidak biasanya kau mau bercakap dengan pencuri hebat terus."

Conan mengambil nafas sejenak, lalu berkata, "Dengar, aku ada permintaan. Aku butuh bantuanmu."

Melihat sikap Conan, Kid merasa tertarik. "Katakan apa itu, tantei-kun."

~~~~~ rumah hakase ~~~~~

Mitsuhiko berdiri di belakang sofa tempat Ai sekarang duduk sambil membaca majalah fashion kesukaannya. Dia masih saja terpaku di tempat, kedua kakinya seolah tidak mau diajak bergerak. Dia ingin berbicara dengan Ai soal apa yang dibicarakannya dengan Conan. Dia tadi mendengar teriakan dari bawah, menandakan pembicaraan mereka tidak berjalan mulus. Dan itu membuatnya khawatir, karena Ai setelahnya menjadi benar-benar beda, seolah ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya. Memikirkan hal ini membuatnya ingin menghajar Conan atau semacamnya.

Selama 5 tahun bersama, Mitsuhiko sudah sadar kalau Conan dan Ai bukanlah anak yang biasa sejak awal. Mereka bisa dibilang terlalu dewasa untuk ukuran anak sebayanya, sangat pandai bahkan tahu hal-hal yang seharusnya tidak diketahui anak SD, juga terlalu dingin dan punya wibawa yang besar, seolah-olah mereka adalah pemimpin Shounen Tantei. Juga hubungan di antara mereka terlalu dalam. Kalau berjalan, mereka selalu di belakang, berbicara berdua, juga dalam kasus mereka selalu berbicara diam-diam. Kadang-kadang dia mendengar mereka berbicara soal 'bahaya', 'jaga rahasia', bahkan dia juga tidak yakin, tapi mereka menyebut beberapa merek minuman keras, yang membuatnya tambah bertanya, benarkah mereka anak SD? Juga sepertinya Conan terlalu peduli dengan Ai. Dia ingat ketika Ai sakit dulu, dia merawatnya beberapa hari, sampai menginap di rumah hakase dan melarang mereka datang dengan alasan 'Nanti ketularan flu'. Juga waktu Ai menghilang di stasiun, juga saat dia masih di bus dalam peristiwa pembajakan bus, dia yang menolongnya.

Dan itu semua, bagaimanapun juga, membuatnya cemburu.

Cemburu karena kedekatan mereka, cemburu karena mereka selalu duduk bersampingan dimanapun baik sekolah, dalam mobil ataupun tempat lain, cemburu karena dia seolah tidak bisa menyentuh dunia mereka, cemburu karena mereka banyak kemiripan, cemburu karena dia merasa, Conan lebih banyak tahu tentang Ai daripada dia…

Dia ingat dulu di hutan, ketika dia bertanya ke Ai mengenai hubungan mereka berdua.

"_Haibara, apa sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan Conan-kun?" tanya Mitsuhiko tiba-tiba._

_Ai berbalik, keterkejutan tergambar di wajahnya. "Naze?" tanyanya._

"_So-soalnya," dia menjawab dengan gugup. "kalian sering berbicara berdua diam-diam, seolah-olah kalian mengerti…dunia milik…berdua." Suaranya makin ke belakang makin pelan, menyerupai bisikan._

_Ai hanya menatapnya sebentar, lalu menjawab, "Jangan khawatir, kami tidak seromantis itu…"_

Walaupun dia tahu kalau saat itu Ai berkata jujur, namun dia tetap belum merasa puas. Berkata 'kami tidak seromantis itu' sama saja dengan bilang kalau ada hubungan di antara mereka, meskipun belum spesial. Juga bisa berarti kalau mereka belum mau sampai ke hubungan yang lebih dalam, sedang menuju ke situ. Dan itu lima tahun yang lalu; siapa tahu bagaimana yang sekarang?

Mengumpulkan semua keberanian yang dia bisa, Mitsuhiko berjalan menuju Ai, menyapanya, "Hai, Haibara-san."

Ai memandang sebentar dari balik majalah, menjawab singkat, "Oh, kau, Tsuburaya-kun."

"Bo-boleh aku duduk sebentar?" tanyanya gugup. Ai hanya memberikan anggukan singkat. Lega, Mitsuhiko duduk di samping Ai. Dia memandang ke arah gadis yang ada di sampingnya. Dalam hati dia mengakui kalau Ai terlalu menawan. Dulu dia memang suka dengan sikap dewasanya, namun sekarang tidak hanya itu saja. Sekarang dia tambah cantik. Rambut pirang kekuningannya yang berkilauan, wajahnya yang cantik sekali, kedua mata biru aqua yang bening, bibir yang menggoda, juga kulit yang putih mulus, badan yang ramping, dan kakinya yang indah… Dia benar-benar sempurna.

"Tsuburaya-kun? Kau mau berbicara atau hanya ingin menatapku saja?" tanya Ai penuh curiga.

Pertanyaan Ai menyadarkan Mitsuhiko dari lamunannya. "E-er, apa?" tanyanya, tidak terlalu mendengar pertanyaan Ai tadi.

Ai hanya menghela nafas dengan kesal. 'Orang ini sama saja dengan Kudo-kun hari ini.' batinnya. "Kubilang, kau mau apa denganku?" Dia mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi.

"O-oh ya…" jawab Mitsuhiko terbata-bata.

"Jadi, apa yang kau mau bicarakan?" tanya Ai, senyum menyeringai muncul di wajahnya, membuat Mitsuhiko memerah malu.

"E-er, apa yang tadi kau dan…Conan-kun…bicarakan di bawah?" tanya Mitsuhiko dengan lambat. Pertanyaan ini membuat seringai yang tadi di wajah Ai lenyap. Hal ini membuat Mitsuhiko merasa bersalah.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." dusta Ai.

Sayangnya jawabannya itu malah membuat Mitsuhiko tambah curiga. "Be-benarkah itu, Haibara-san?" tanyanya lagi.

Ai memandang Mitsuhiko dengan heran. Dia tahu kalau Mitsuhiko memang cepat dewasa dan terlalu ingin tahu, tapi dia tidak menyangka dia kalau secepat ini. "Betul, memang kenapa?"

Mitsuhiko sebenarnya masih ingin bertanya lagi, namun melihat tatapan Ai, dia tahu Ai tidak sedang ingin berdebat.

Diam sesaat, akhirnya Mitsuhiko memecahkan keheningan itu. "Er…Haibara-san…"

"Hmm?" tanggap Ai dingin.

"Ka-kalau kau ada masalah, bi-bilang saja ke-ke aku…mungkin aku bisa menolong…" kata Mitsuhiko gugup.

Ai terkejut mendengar pernyataan Mitsuhiko, namun dia hanya bisa tersenyum, entah memang senyuman atau sekedar seringai, dan berkata, "Aku hargai itu, Mitsuhiko-kun."

Melihat Ai tersenyum, pipi Mitsuhiko merah padam, asap sampai keluar dari wajahnya. Ai hanya terkikik melihat hal ini. 'Hormon mereka tumbuh dengan cepat…' batinnya.

~~~~~ gudang tempat Conan dan Kid ~~~~~

Kid memandang bocah detektif di depannya dengan pandangan bingung dan tidak percaya. Masa' dia disuruh melakukan hal itu?

"Kau serius?" tanyanya heran.

Conan memberikan pandangan kau-kira-aku-bohong, membuat Kid tambah mengerutkan dahinya. Dia akhirnya hanya setuju saja.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Toh, tampaknya menarik juga." jawab Kid. Conan lega mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu, kita berpisah. Ingat, malam ini jam 12." kata Conan memperingatkan perkataan mereka.

"Sayonara, tantei-kun." Kid menjentikkan tangannya, keluar asap pink, dan ketika asap itu lenyap, muncul bunga mawar merah di tangannya. Dia menyodorkannya ke Conan seraya berkata, "Tanda perjanjian."

Ketika Conan mengambilnya, muncul asap tebal lagi, menutupi seluruh badan Kaito Kid, dan ketika asap itu lenyap, pencuri 1412 itu juga hilang. Conan menatap mawar di tangannya, lalu pergi, memutuskan nanti dia memberikan mawar itu ke orang lain saja.

~~~~~ 11.55, rumah kediaman Kudo ~~~~~

Semuanya sudah bersiap di dalam. Agasa, Heiji, Yusaku dan anggota Shounen Tantei sibuk mempersiapkan alat-alat untuk nonton, Ran, Kazuha dan cewek yang lain mempersiapkan cemilan, yang lain merapikan ruangan itu. Sonoko sibuk melarang Genta mencicipi kue yang ada, Agasa berusaha melepaskan diri dari lilitan kabel, para anggota polisi yang sudah tiba ikut membantu, Yumi tanpa henti terus menggoda Takagi dan Sato, juga Shiratori dan Kobayashi, yang membuat keempatnya merah padam. Kogor yang sejak tadi mengomel kenapa dia harus ada di rumah detektif sombong yang dibencinya, sekarang sibuk berbicara kasus dengan Megure-keibu, Yokomizo-keibu yang entah kenapa bisa datang, dan juga (untuk kekesalan pribadi Kogoro) Yamamura yang tiada henti memuji Kogoro. Ayumi terus-terusan berusaha dekat dengan Conan, yang terus melirik ke pintu menunggu kapan pencuri itu datang.

Ketika pintu depan terbuka, Conan sempat merasa deg-degan, namun berganti menjadi kecewa begitu tahu yang datang alih-alih si pencuri, malah cowok kekar berkulit gelap. Justru Sonoko yang kaget setengah mati.

"Ma…Makoto!?" bisiknya, tentu larut dalam kesenangan cinta. Conan hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuannya.

Makoto menghampiri Sonoko, dan dengan gentle mengajaknya berbicara. Tapi ternyata dia tidak datang sendiri. Di belakangnya lagi sosok pemuda tinggi berambut kuning berkacamata dengan sweater abu-abu bergaris hitam masuk ke dalam rumah.

'Do-dokter Araide!?' batin Conan dan Ran bersamaan, terkejut.

"Hai." sapa Araide ramah, membuat yang lain meliriknya dengan tatapan heran sekaligus respek. Tampaknya Araide berhasil membuat kesan pertama yang baik. Ketika dia melirik ke arah Ran, entah kenapa muka Ran memerah sedikit. Hal ini membuat Conan merasa monster dalam perutnya yang tadi siang muncul lagi, kali ini kelakuannya lebih liar.

Conan segera menghampiri Araide, berbisik, "Dokter Araide…"

"Ada apa?" jawab Araide, menunduk sedikit. Tiba-tiba Conan menarik pipinya keras-keras, membuat Araide meringis kesakitan.

"Conan-kun, apa yang kau lakukan!?" tegur Ran begitu dia melihat Conan. Namun Araide berkata, "Tidak, tidak apa-apa, kok." Begitu Ran merasa lega dan pergi dari situ, Araide berbisik ke Conan, ada sedikit nada kesal dalam suaranya, "Kau masih curiga aku adalah penjahat itu?"

"Begitulah." jawab Conan polos, padahal sebenarnya dia tahu Vermouth tidak sebodoh itu menyamar jadi orang sama dua kali. Dia melakukan hal itu hanya untuk kesenangannya sendiri. "Siapa yang mengundangmu?" tanyanya kesal.

"Oh, cewek yang bernama Sonoko, katanya teman Ran." jawab Araide jujur. Dalam hati Conan mengutuk Sonoko. 'Pasti dia ingin menjodohkan orang ini dengan Ran…'

Meninggalkan Araide yang gabung membantu Agasa, dia melirik ke arah Ran, yang sedang memandang ke arah Sonoko dan Makoto yang asyik berbincang, mukanya terlihat sedih. Conan merasa sangat bersalah.

'Seandainya pencuri itu cepat datang…' batinnya penuh harap. Jam dinding kemudian berbunyi, menandakan 12 detik lagi jam 12 seperti yang dijanjikan.

"Suara jam itu keras sekali." gerutu Kogoro.

Yusaku menghampiri dan memberikan permintaan maaf, "Wah, maaf, tampaknya kami tidak sadar…"

Ketika jam berdentang ketujuh, tiba-tiba pintu depan diketuk.

DONG!

TOK TOK…

"Siapa, ya?" tanya Ran.

Conan, yang tahu itu siapa, langsung berkata dengan semangat, "Ran-neechan, coba buka pintunya."

"Eh, tapi…" Ran bingung melihat kelakuan Conan, namun karena tampaknya dia serius, Ran berjalan saja menuju pintu.

DONG!

Dia sudah di tengah perjalanan.

DONG!

Dia sudah di depan pintu, mulai mengulurkan tangannya ke kenop pintu.

DONG!

Diputanya kenop itu, dan bunyi derak engsel pintu mengawali terbukanya pintu itu.

DONG!

Pintunya sudah hampir terbuka sepenuhnya. Ran samar-samar bisa melihat siapa tamunya.

DONG!

Tepat ketika jam berdentang 12 kali, menandakan tengah malam, Ran melihat orang itu, dan terkejut. Pemuda berambut hitam dengan acak-acaka di bagian depan, berwajah putih tampan, mengenakan jas biru dan celana panjang, berdiri dengan mawar di tangan kanannya.

"Lama tidak jumpa." katanya sambil tersenyum lebar, menyodorkan mawar itu ke Ran, yang masih membatu.

'I..ini tidak mungkin…apa aku mimpi?'

Pemuda itu melihat wajah bingung Ran, dan bertanya, "Ada apa?"

'Shinichi…'

"Hwaa…" Ran melepaskan tangisnya, melemparkan diri ke arah Shinichi, yang kebingungan sekaligus malu. "Ba-baka no tantei(detektif bodoh), kenapa kau lama sekali? Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya menunggu? Ke-kenapa…"

"Tenang dong, jangan begitu…" kata Shinichi lembut, membelai punggung Ran, membuatnya tenang. Setelah melepaskan diri, Ran menerima mawar itu sambil memerah malu, lalu mempersilahkan Shinichi masuk. Semua orang sangat terkejut, terutama Heiji dan Ai.

"Waahhh…sang pangeran datang untuk Cinderella-nya, nih…" goda Sonoko, membuat Ran tambah merah padam, Kogoro menggerutu kecil. Yusaku dan Yukiko tidak menunjukkan keterkejutan, karena Conan sudah memberitahu mereka sama maksudnya. Mereka malah menikmati adegan Cinderella ini, dimana sang pangeran datang, menemui putrinya jam 12 malam tepat. Tunggu! Bukankah harusnya Cinderella yang menemui pangeran? Dan bukannya jam 12 Cinderella harusnya pergi?

"He-hei, Kudo, apa maksudmu…" bisik Heiji, namun dipotong Conan.

"Ikut aku ke belakang, akan kujelaskan. Haibara, kau juga." Lalu Heiji dan Ai mengikuti Conan.

* * *

"APA!? JADI DIA ADALAH K-"

"Ssttt!" Conan mendiamkan Heiji, yang shock begitu mendengarkan penjelasannya. "Ya, aku memintanya menyamar jadi aku untuk beberapa waktu, jadi Ran tidak perlu merasa kecewa. Kurasa ini yang terbaik buatnya, karena tidak ada jalan lain lagi.."

"Tumben, kau tidak mau meminta penawar APTX, Kudo-kun." sela Ai dengan nada sarcastic.

Conan memandangnya dengan nada sebal, "Kau pasti bakalan bicara blah-blah-blah kalau aku minta." Perkataannya membuat Ai memandangnya marah.

Tiba-tiba Kid(sebagai Shinichi) muncul dari belakang. "Hai, sedang membicarakanku, ya?" katanya menyeringai.

"Ya, begitulah." jawab Heiji dingin. Kid membalas dengan seringai sebelum menghadap ke arah Conan dan Ai.

"Aku sudah menepati janjiku. Kau senang?" kata Kid.

"Yah begitulah." jawab Conan dengan nada yang sama seperti Heiji. Kid mengangkat alisnya, heran dengan keduanya. Dia memandang ke arah Ai dengan pandangan tertarik. Ai mengerutkan dahinya, merasa tidak enak dipandang seperti itu.

"Kau temannya tantei-san, kukira?" tanya Kid dengan nada gentle, sama seperti yang diperbuatnya ke gadis lain.

Ai hanya membalas dingin, "Begitulah, kenapa?"

"Ah, kita sudah pernah bertemu, tapi belum mengucapkan salam, kan?" Lalu dia berlutut sedikit, memegang tangan kanan Ai, mengecupnya manis. "Terimalah salamku ini." Katika dilepaskan tangannya, asap pink muncul dan setangkai mawar indah muncul di tangan Ai, yang kesal bercampur malu. Tampaknya dia lupa kalau di situ ada Conan dan Heiji.

"Hei Kudo, orang itu benar-benar menyebalkan ya, apa dia memang si pencuri itu- Kudo, kau dengar?" Heiji berbisik di telinga Conan, namun orang yang dibisikinya tidak mendengar. Dia malah menatap ke arah Kid dan Ai dengan wajah cemberut. Heiji keheranan melihat rival detektifnya ini. 'Dia agak aneh..'

Tiba-tiba Sonoko berteriak dari atrium.

"Hei, pertandingannya sudah mau mulai. Kalian cepat ke sini."

"Hai." jawab keempatnya kompak. Mereka datang ke atrium. Mereka semua sudah berkumpul di depan layar lebar.

Mereka semua mulai memilih tempat duduk. Anggota Shounen Tantei berada di depan, karena mereka memang masih pendek walaupun sudah 12 tahun. Ketika lampu dipadamkan dan pertandingan mulai diputar, Conan mengerling sedikit ke Ai.

"Ingat, taruhan kita." bisik Conan.

"Tentu saja, baka ne…" jawab Ai dingin.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxx to be continued xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nah, sampai di sini saja chapternya. Yang selanjutnya bakal kebanyakan humor, semoga saja gak garing *berdoa keras*, jadi romancenya gak banyak, mungkin gak ada malah. Dan woohh….17 halaman! 6000 kata! Rekor chapter terbanyakku! Banyaknya….semoga matanya gak lelah ngebaca ya XD

Ada yang tahu kenapa aku membuat Kid menyamar jadi Shinichi? Ha ha…soalnya aku mau buat ShinRan ama CoAi barengan sih *maksa banget* jadi ide ini muncul begitu aja hwahahahahahahahahha…..*dipukul seisi rumah karna terlalu berisik*

Anyway, silakan ngereview, kalo mau ngeflame silakan kok, trutama soal pairingnya mungkin yang gak jelas, atau yang lain, bebas kok. Paling nanti cuma kena santet..ups! *Just kidding*.

Ja ne……………!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *dipukul lagi karena teriak-teriak terus*


	4. First Half : It Begins

Ugh…sori telat ngelanjutin cerita "Taruhan" ini, soalnya mataku lagi ada masalah dikit. Akhir-akhir ini mata sakit banget, kepala nyeri minta ampun, ternyata emang ada masalah, dan itu gara-gara sering main komputer ampe kemalaman (saran: jangan begadang di depan komputer ;) ) jadi musti nahan gak lama-lama di depan internet gitu. Syukurlah kali ini udah agak baikan. Dan thanks buat yang ngereview!

Ah, kali ini, yang romancenya bakal kurang, karena aku mau masukin humor banyak. Dan pertandingan MU vs Liverpool akan dimulai. Sebagai informasi, pemain yang dipakai namanya diganti, hanya untuk menjaga respek saja, dan karena aku bukanlah komentator bola yang baik (terakhir kali dalam mimpi dilempari tomat XD) jadi maapin aja. Dan siapa yang bakal menang? Pasang taruhan kalian! *muka penjudi* *dikejar polisi*.

_Disclaimer : I do not own Meitantei Conan, nor MU and Liverpool (-?)_

_Warning : OOC, gaje(nonsense), nama-nama pemain yang asli diganti jadi palsu._

"bla bla" berarti percakapan karakter.

'bla bla' berarti pikiran.

"_bla bla_" berarti suara/percakapan dari TV.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxx First Half : It Begins xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Aku yakin, Liverpool pasti menang." gumam Ai percaya diri. "Karena mereka terbiasa dalam Liga Champion."

Conan mengerutkan dahi, melirik ke arah Ai dengan pandangan heran. "Maksudmu apa? Memang iya, tapi sekarang kan mereka…"

"Sshh…jangan terlalu keras." kata Heiji memperingatkan.

Dan ketika Heiji selesai berkata, acara langsung masuk ke dalam sesi komentator.

"_Selamat malam, para pecinta bola semuanya! Kali ini kami, Nichiuri TV, akan menyiarkan secara langsung pertandingan final Liga Champion antara Liverpool dan Manchester United, langsung dari Stadion Santiago Bernabeu di Madrid. Saya, Takahashi bersama teman saya Kanawa, akan memandu kalian dalam pertandingan ini."_

"_Dan berbicara soal pertandingan ini, suatu kebetulan bahwa dua klub Inggris bisa bertemu di final Liga Champion untuk kedua kalinya._" gumam Kanawa. "_Apalagi keduanya adalah klub yang memiliki sejarah kuat di Inggris._"

"_Ya, berbicara soal Inggris, kami saat ini kedatangan bintang tamu yang sangat hebat. Dia adalah mantan detektif SMU Jepang yang sangat terkenal di Eropa, khususnya Inggris dimana dia tinggal untuk bersekolah, dan telah bersedia datang ke studio ini untuk menganalisis pertandingan ini, tentu saja dengan membawan burung elangnya yang khas._" kata Takahashi dengan ceria. "_Kita sambut…"_

'Tunggu!' batin Conan kaget. 'Detektif SMU Jepang hebat…'

'Tinggal di Inggris…' pikir Heiji.

'Dan memiliki burung elang…' kata Kid dalam hati dengan panik.

'Jangan-jangan…'

"_Saguru Hakuba!"_

"APAAA!" teriak ketiganya bersamaan, membuat yang lain langsung kaget, jantung hampir copot. Mereka tidak percaya begitu melihat pemuda usia 22 tahun dengan rambut pirang lurus, mata biru cerah, berpakaian rapi dengan jas tuxedo mahal yang menutupi baju bergaris-garis, burung elang gagah bertengger di pundak kirinya berada di studio itu. Ran dan Kogoro memberengut sesaat, namun langsung kaget ketika ingat bahwa pemuda ini pernah mereka temui di kasus rumah senja.

"_Terima kasih." _jawab Saguru ramah, sementara Conan, Heiji dan Kid masih mangap-mangap.

Ai yang heran melihat kelakuan Conan bertanya, "Kudo-kun, kau kenal orang itu? Kudo-kun?" namun tidak ada reaksi sama sekali. Kesal, Ai menyikut perut Conan dengan keras dan kasar.

"Auww!" jerit Conan kesakitan. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Haibara?"

"Lain kali menjawab kalau ditanya." tanggap Ai datar. Conan hanya menggerutu kesal. "Jadi, siapa pemuda itu yang membuatmu jadi seperti kucing kesetrum?" tanya Ai lagi.

"Dia Saguru Hakuba, detektif SMU juga, tapi tinggal di Inggris. Kadang dia datang ke Jepang, terutama kalau ada kasus Kid, mengingat katanya mereka berdua adalah rival…" Conan mengerling sedikit ke arah Kid, yang membalas dengan tatapan marah jangan-ungkit-ungkit-masalah-itu. "Aku dan Hattori-niisan sudah bertemu dengannya di…"

"Yah, dia orang yang menyebalkan sekali, beragak sok dingin, sombong, gaya bicara yang terlalu percaya diri, pokoknya menyebalkan." Heiji memotong pembicaraan Conan.

"Masa?" kata Kazuha menanggapi. "Menurutku dia tidak terlihat seperti orang yang angkuh, tapi agak keren, berwibawa, dan juga tamp…an…" Kazuha terdiam ketika menerima tatapan tajam dan cemburu dari tunangannya. Conan dan Ran terkikik kecil melihat tingkah teman mereka. Ketika semua terdiam, tampaknya pembawa berita sudah mulai berbincang dengan Saguru.

"_Jadi, Sir Hakuba…_"

"_Panggil saja dengan Saguru," kata Saguru dengan ramah, "dan hanya karena aku tinggal di Inggris, tidak berarti kalian harus memanggilku dengan "Sir"_" Lalu ketiganya mulai tertawa.

"_Jadi, bagaimana analisis Saguru mengenai pertandingan malam ini?_" tanya Takahashi lagi.

"_Menurut pandangan saya…_" kata Saguru dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi, yang membuat Heiji hampir mau muntah mendengarnya, "_akhir-akhir ini kemampuan Liverpool mulai berkurang, namun bukan berarti bahwa mereka akan kalah, ini karena kita tahu bahwa mereka selalu memberikan kejutan di Liga Champion, apalagi striker mereka Sasuke _(A/N : ya, aku minjem nama chara dari manga lain ^_^)_ mulai tajam lagi. Tapi kalau kita lihat persiapan MU, mereka bisa dibilang berpeluang besar memenangkan pertandingan ini karena rekor kemenangan beruntun mereka sampai sekarang. Mungkin analisisku ini tidaklah tepat, karena apapun bisa terjadi di atas lapangan, tapi aku cukup yakin, dengan kemampuanku yang sudah bisa dibilang setara Holmes – idolaku – bahwa…_"

"Blah blah blah…" Heiji memotong pembicaraan Saguru di TV yang dianggapnya tidak menarik dengan suara keras. Ini membuat yang lainnya terganggu.

"Heiji, bisakah kau diam sedikit? Kita yang lain kan mau mendengarkan omongan di TV…" tegur Kazuha sambil memukul lengan Heiji sedikit.

Mendengar omongan Kazuha, Heiji agak kesal. "Memangnya kau mau mendengarkan omongan detektif sok hebat seperti dia?"

"Bukankah kau sendiri juga suka sok hebat begitu selesai memecahkan kasus?" tantang Kazuha balik.

"Tapi tidak seperti pemuda blasteran sombong itu…"

"Betulkah? Atau kau memang iri karena jarang masuk TV? Tidak seperti dia?"

"Apa!"

Sementara dua pasangan pengantin yang belum resmi menikah ini masih adu mulut satu sama yang lain, Conan dan yang lainnya mulai berbicara sendiri.

"Jadi, Araide-san, bagaimana menurutmu rumah kami?" tanya Yukiko dengan antusias yang tinggi.

"Hmm, rumahnya sangat bagus, dengan arsitektur Eropa yang cantik, pilar-pilarnya yang diukir dengan mewah, juga besarnya ini, pasti harganya sangat mahal kalau dijual."

"Hohoho…terima kasih." jawab Yukiko bangga. Conan memutar matanya melihat kelakuan okaasan-nya. Yukiko mau bertanya lagi ketika Kogoro memotong.

"Lalu, bagaimana tanggapanmu mengenai putri kami malam ini?" tanya Kogoro, melempar pandangan kesal ke arah Shinichi palsu, sayangnya Kid tidak menghiraukannya.

"Yah, kalau mau jujur, penampilan Ran malam ini sangat cantik…" kata Araide malu-malu sambil menggarukkan kepalanya. Muka Ran memerah mendengar hal itu. Memang malam itu Ran tampak cantik. Dengan baju gaun merah mawar yang berkerah putih dan renda-renda cantik di bagian bawah (sori, gak pintar dalam ngedeskripsikan penampilan). Conan yang melirik ke arah Ran tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain juga mengagumi kecantikan Ran, namun tetap saja dia marah karena buka dia yang bilang hal itu.

Conan melirik ke arah Kid, menunggu dia bereaksi, namun Kid tidak berbuat apa-apa. Terpaksa Conan memperingatkannya.

"Hei, Kid." bisik Conan.

"Hmm? Ada apa, meitantei-san?" tanya Kid dengan bosan. Dia tidak begitu antusias mengikuti percakapan ini.

"Kau 'kan sekarang jadi aku yang dewasa, jadi," muka Conan memerah sedikit, dan Kid hanya menyeringai melihat wajah rivalnya ini, "kau harusnya cemburu atau bagaimana ketika Ran dipuji sama orang itu – Araide – tapi kau malah diam…"

"Hoo, maksudmu aku harus cemburu dan menanggapi begitu, kalau ada yang menggoda pacarmu…" goda Kid.

"Ya, maksudku begitu.." muka Conan tambah merah padam.

"Hmm…" Kid berpikir sejenak, tiba-tiba dia dapat ide mempermainkan Conan sebentar, jadi dia menjawab, "tidak, maaf saja."

"Eeh?" Conan terperanjat mendengar jawaban Kid. "Naze?"

"Soalnya aku bukan pakar cinta atau semacamnya, jadi kalau soal yang begini bukanlah bidangku. Sabar saja, toh kan cuma semalam saja, setelahnya pacarmu tidak bakal dirayu lagi…"

"Uggh…kau sama sekali tidak menolong!" gerutu Conan. Kid hanya tertawa kecil.

Conan mulai pergi, bermaksud hanya menjauh dari Kid, namun ada suara yang berbisik di belakangnya.

"Shin-chan~~~"

'Ugh, okaasan…'

"Ada apa, okaasan?" tanya Conan dengan kesal. 'Lebih baik cepat, karena aku mau sendiri.'

"Jangan begitu, dong…aku mau tanya, apa pendapatmu? Mengenai Ran?"

"Ooh…dia yah…cantik…" muka Conan memerah.

"Hmm…lalu? Bagaimana? Dengan? Dia?" Yukiko berbicara dengan nada teasing yang khas, menunjuk ke arah lain.

Conan semula tidak begitu tertarik dengan apa yang ditunjuk ibunya, namun begitu berbalik, dia langsung menelan ludah. Gadis yang ditunjuk oleh Yukiko sedang berbicara dengan Ayumi. Rambut pirang keemasan yang berkilauan dan menjurai sampai bahu, ditambah dengan bola mata biru aqua cerah, wajah yang paras, bibir merah yang bergerak dengan indahnya, meski pakaiannya sederhana, hanya T-shirt hitam dan jeans biru, namun itu sudah cukup untuk menunjukkan lekuk tubuhnya yang indah dan sesuai pada tempatnya.

"Ma-maksud okaasan apa?" tanya Conan lagi, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang mulai mekar di pipinya.

"Oh, jangan menyangkal, Shin-chan. Maksud okaasan, apa Haibara malam ini cantik? Atau bagaimana?"

Conan mulai memalingkan mukanya, berusaha agar Yukiko tidak melihat mukanya yang sekarang mirip tomat masak, yang sayangnya gagal karena Yukiko bisa melihatnya sekilas, dan sekarang nyengir kecil. "Y-ya, begitulah…" jawabnya malu.

Yukiko tersenyum lebar melihat tingkah anaknya. "Detektif hebat dari Kanto rupanya sedang mabuk cinta, yaa…" godanya, hanya dibalas dengan gerutu geram oleh Conan. "Namun," kali ini nada Yukiko berubah menjadi serius, "apa menurutmu itu baik?"

"Eh? Apa maksud okaasan?"

"Maksudku, antara Ran dan Haibara. Apakah kau harus tetap diam saja seperti ini, tanpa kepastian sama sekali kepada keduanya?"

Conan mengangkat alis, bingung dengan perkataan Yukiko, yang memang selalu tidak dimengertinya.

Yukiko menghela nafas, lalu melanjutkan. "Begini, kau kan suka – atau cintalah, katakan begitu – dengan keduanya. Dan kita berdua juga tahu, bagaimana perasaan mereka berdua kepadamu. Oh, jangan heran." kata Yukiko cepat-cepat, ketika dia melihat Conan mau menginterupsi. "Semua juga pasti tahu kalau Ran punya perasaan kepada kau, bukan perasaan sebagai seorang teman masa kecil, namun lebih daripada itu, dan itu sudah sejak lama. Dan Haibara…aku heran kenapa kau tidak dapat memperhatikannya, namun juga punya perasaan yang sama. Okaasan sudah memperhatikan ini sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Ingat pada saat kita di Studio Toho, apa yang okaasan bilang? Jelas Haibara juga menyukaimu, sama seperti Ran."

"Ya, lalu, apa masalahnya?"

"Kau ini memang telmi ya, kalau soal perasaan. Masalahnya adalah, ketika suatu saat keduanya mulai menyetakan perasaan itu secara terbuka. Sekarang masih aman saja karena mereka masih memendamnya, namun ketika saat itu tiba, kaulah yang harus membuat keputusan akhirnya nanti. Kau harus memilih salah satu, dan membuang yang lainnya. Itu akan menjadi momen yang sangat menyulitkan buatmu, mengingat kau juga ada perasaan kepada keduanya. Dan segalanya bisa menjadi buruk ketika kau terus membuarkannya berlarut-larut dalam mengambil keputusan, karena mereka berdua akan terus menunggu dan menunggu, dan ketika ada yang ditolak, dia akan menjadi sangat kecewa, dan mungkin kau akan dihantui oleh perasaan bersalah terus. Nah, kau mau itu terjadi?"

Conan langsung mengerti apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Yukiko. Dia terdiam sejenak. Langsung muncul bayangan bagaimana wajah Ran dan Ai kalau saat itu tiba. Dia tentu akan merasa bersalah kalau menolak Ran, yang sudah dekat dengannya sejak kecil, menghancurkan harapannya. Namun disisi lain, dia juga benci melihat Ai dengan air mata…dia sudah berjanji tidak akan nmembuatnya menangis lagi sejak gadis penghianat itu meluapkan perasaan di bajunya ketika mereka pertama bertemu.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Conan pelan, hampir menyerupai bisikan.

"Saran okaasan, sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat membuat keputusan sebelum mereka yang memulai. Dengan begitu, mereka tidak perlu menggantungkan harapan kosong berlama-lama. Jika kau mengatakannya sekarang, mungkin mereka bisa mengerti dengan keputusanmu. Apapun itu, haruslah yang terbaik buatmu."

"Ya, tapi siapa yang harus kupilih? Ma-maksudku, aku sudah suka dengan Ran sejak lama, dan harusnya aku membalas perasaanya karena kami adalah kawan lama, namun kalau Haibara, aku hanya tidak mau dia menjadi tambah kecewa, setelah apa yang dialaminya, tapi…"

"Oh tidak, tidak, jangan kau menjadi bimbang hanya karena kau merasa kasihan. Cinta yang didasari oleh perasaan kasihan tidak akan berhasil. Ketika perasaan kasihan itu hilang, mudah bagimu untuk mengakhiri hubungan itu. Pilihlah mengikuti kata hatimu, ikutilah perasaanmu yang terbesar mengarah ke mana. Itu yang terbaik yang bisa kau lakukan."

Diam sejenak, lalu Conan memecah keheningan. "Wow, sejak kapan ibu jadi pakar cinta seperti ini?"

Yukiko mencubit kedua pipi Conan kuat-kuat. "Duuh…kau ini selalu meremehkan okaasan saja. Okaasan merasa sudah saatnya kau tahu, sebelum semuanya terlambat."

Conan berusaha melepaskan diri, dan ketika berhasil lepas, dia pergi, namun sebelumnya mengucapkan "Arigatou." Yukiko hanya tersenyum senang.

Ketika berjalan entah kemana, mata Conan tertuju ke arah Ran dan Ai. Dalam hati, dia mulai berkata, 'Apapun pilihannya, yang penting aku akan tetap membuat kalian bahagia…'

* * *

"Hei! Pertandingannya sudah mulai – Genta! Jangan makan kuenya terlalu banyak!"

Begitu mendengar perkataan Sonoko, mereka mulai duduk di posisi masing-masing.

"_Yak! Saat ini kedua kesebelasan sudah memasuki lapangan dan berbaris. Kita bisa mendengarkan lagu Theme Song dinyanyikan sejenak. Suasana di stadion saat ini sangat ramai dengan dominasi warna merah di mana-mana, merefleksikan kesebelasan yang didukung. Yak, lagunya telah selesai dinyanyikan dan saat ini kedua tim dan official pertandingan saling bersalaman. Kedua kapten masing-masing tim saling berjabat tangan dan menentukan undian. Undian sudah dilakukan dan tampaknya MU mendapat kesempatan memilih lapangan yang berarti Liverpool yang memulai kick-off. Kedua tim bersiap di lapangan…_"

"Cepat mulai pertandingannya!" teriak Genta dengan mulut penuh makanan, membuatnya menerima tatapan cela dari orang lain.

"_Kedua pemain Liverpool sudah bersiap di tengah lapangan, dan yak! Pertandingan final Liga Champions antara MU vs Liverpool dimulai. Sasuke mengoper ke arah Ichigo. Kini bola dibawa ke tengah lapangan, di depan ada pemain MU yang menghadang, bisa dilewati dengan mudah. Bola dilepas, ke arah Naruto, ooh…tapi Zoro memotong bola itu dan sekarang membawanya ke gawang Liverpool. Operan panjang dilepaskan, di depan sudah menunggu Sanji, penyerang handal MU. Tidak off-side, sekarang dia sendiri di depan, membawa bola ke depan, hanya ada dua pemain yang menjaga di samping. Sanji langsung menendang dari luar kotak penalti, keras sekali, dan…_"

Ai menutup mata keras-keras, tangannya menggenggam erat kedua lengan di sampingnya, tampak takut terjadi gol. Conan dan Mitsuhiko yang duduk di samping kiri-kanan Ai memerah begitu merasakan lengan mereka bersentuhan dengan kulit halus dari telapak tangan Ai.

"…_namun penyelamatan luar biasa dari kiper Liverpool, Monta, mengagalkan kesempatan MU mencetak skor. Walaupun tampang pas-pasan, kemampuannya tidak perlu diragukan. Benar, Kanawa?_"

"_Benar. Oh, Monta melepaskan tendangan ke tengah lapangan. Ichigo dan kapten kesebelasan MU, Hiruma beradu di udara memperebutkan bola. Bola kini jatuh di kaki pemain Liverpool. Dioper bola ke arah Sena yang menunggu di sisi kiri lapangan. Dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, bola dibawa menuju gawang. Chad bersiap menghadang, mengocek bola sebentar, Sena berhasil lolos. Bola dioper langsung ke depan gawang, ada Sasuke di depan, juga Killer Bee menghadang dengan badan kekarnya. Namun rupanya Sasuke berhenti, mundur ke belakang, menerima bola, rupanya tipuan, menahan bola sebentar sebelum melepaskan tembakan dan…GOOLL!_"

"Yeahh!" teriak Genta yang memang mendukung Liverpool. Ai tersenyum senang melihat hal ini. Dia langsung melemparkan pelukan ke orang di sebelah kanannya tanpa sadar. Muka Conan memerah padam merasakan kontak fisik tubuhnya dengan Ai.

(Skip ampe babak 1 selesai, soalnya serunya nanti pas babak 2)

"_Wasit telah meniup peluit panjang, menandakan selesainya babak pertama dengan keunggulan 1-0 untuk Liverpool berkat gol Sasuke di menit ke-6. Kita sekarang kembali ke studio…_"

"Haah…seru juga pertandingannya." tanggap Heiji. Dia meraih kantomg snack, hanya untuk mendapati bahwa sudah kosong. "Hei! Makanannya habis!"

"Aahh! Pasti Genta yang menghabiskannya." celetuk Ayumi.

Genta hanya tersipu malu-malu, dan menerima pukulan dahsyat dari Sonoko.

"Auww!" teriak Genta marah. Kini dia dan Sonoko sedang berkelahi satu sama yang lain.

"Sudah, sudah, bagaimana kalau kalian beli saja makanannya lagi?" kata Yukiko, merogoh dompet di sakunya.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut." tawar Heiji.

"Aku juga." kata Kazuha.

"Baiklah, kita pakai mobil saja. Kogoro, bisa kau antar kami?"

Kogoro menggerutu mendengar permintaan Yukiko, namun dia berdiri juga. Mereka berempat kini keluar. Kelompok 'orang tua' kini asyik berbicara.

"Hei, apa yang kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Mitsuhiko.

"Tidak tahu, yang jelas aku lapar." jawab Genta.

"Huuh, Genta, pikirnya makan melulu." kata Ayumi, lalu tiba-tiba berbicara. "Hei, aku ada ide!"

"Hah? Apa itu?"

"Kita main…Truth or Dare!"

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxx to be continued xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cliffhanger! Nah..aku hanya ingin membuat kalian penasaran. Maaf ya, kalau chapter ini pendek, tapi aku jamin yang selanjutnya panjang dan menarik! Juga soal nama pemainnya…maaf ya kalau gaje atau aneh gitu, soalnya males mikirin nama, dan menurut guideline FFN, dilarang masukin nama selebritis ato orang terkenal, jadi yang…ikuti rule aja…

Review ya…supaya aku makin bersemangan ngelanjutinnya!


	5. Break Time : Truth or Dare

Oke, tanpa panjang lebar kita lanjut saja! (Semua A/N ada di akhir cerita)

_Disclaimer : As usual_

"bla bla" berarti percakapan karakter.

'bla bla' berarti pikiran.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxx Break Time : Truth or Dare xxxxxxxxxxx

"Jujur atau Berani!" teriak Genta, Mitsuhiko dan Conan bersamaan.

"Ya!" Ayumi membalas dengan penuh semangat. "Bukankah itu bagus? Sudah lama kita tidak bermain permainan ini, jadi ada bagusnya kita main sekarang."

Mitsuhiko dan Genta saling bertukar pandang, mata mereka menyiratkan keraguan.

"A-Ayumi-chan, kami sebenarnya mau main tapi bukankah sekarang kita bukan anak kecil la-" Mitsuhiko berhenti berkata-kata setelah melihat _puppy eyes_ Ayumi. Dia menelan ludah, keringat dingin mulai muncul di dahinya. "Tapi..kayaknya boleh juga." Genta ikut-ikutan menganggukkan kepala.

"Yay! Kamu bagaimana, Conan?"

Conan menggelengkan kepala melihat bagaimana Genta dan Mitsuhiko "dikalahkan" begitu saja. Sejak awal Ayumi mengatakan ide permainan Jujur atau Berani, dia sudah tidak setuju. Wajar saja, dia kan sebenarnya sudah berusia 22 tahun secara mental, jadi permainan kekanak-kanakkan seperti ini bukanlah dunianya lagi. "Maaf, Ayumi, aku tidak ikut."

"Hah? Tapi, Conan-kun..." kata Ayumi terbata-bata, air matanya hampir keluar. Conan merasa menyesal karena membuat Ayumi hampir menangis, ditambah dengan Mitsuhiko dan Genta yang melemparkan pandangan membunuh ke arahnya. Dia ingat ketika terakhir kali mereka bermain permainan ini, dia harus memakan "sandwich" spesial yang terdiri dari roti yang disimpan terlalu lama yang diisi dengan susu kental bekas, selada dari kulkas profesor yang entah berapa lama disimpan, daging setengah mentah plus saus sambal super pedas dan kismis kering (dia berhasil membuang beberapa kismis tanpa ketahuan yang lain, sayang tidak semuanya), hanya gara-gara menerima tantangan dari seorang "penyihir". Dia ingat bagaimana dia harus berakhir di rumah sakit, melewatkan sekolah dan bermain sepakbola, serta yang lebih parah, harus merayakan ulang tahunnya di rumah sakit.

Seolah tahu pikiran Conan, Ai berkata dengan nada mengejek, "Tenang saja, Edogawa-kun. Sekarang kan kita bukan di rumah hakase, dan mungkin di rumah ini semua makanannya bisa dimakan. Yah, entahlah, mungkin kali ini kau bakal merayakan ulang tahunmum lagi bersama para pasien dan jarum suntik...Siapa anak mami yang dulu muntah di karpet hakase dan tidak keluar-keluar dari toilet selama sejam, ya?" Genta tertawa terbahak-bahak, sementara Ayumi dan Mitsuhiko terkikik geli. Muka Conan memerah padam, dia memandang Ai dengan marah. Ai, sebaliknya, hanya menyeringai.

"Ugh, Haibara...kau..."

"Dan anak mami sekarang takut bermain permainan anak kecil? Apa karena takut masuk rumah sakit lagi?" Tawa keempatnya tidak terhindarkan lagi. Muka Conan sekarang mendidih.

"Baik! Aku ikut!" teriak Conan segera. Ai menyeringai lagi. Kini mereka duduk dalam lingkaran kecil di lantai.

Ayumi mulai berbicara, "Baiklah. Sebelum kita mulai, aku jelaskan dulu peraturannya. Seperti biasa, satu orang akan melemparkan tantangan ke orang lain, mau jujur atau berani. Ketika tantangannya selesai, dia mendapat giliran menantang orang lain, tapi tidak boleh menantang orang yang sebelumnya. Jika tidak bisa melaksanakan tantangannya, maka dia akan dihukum, dan dia bisa melemparkan tantangannya ke orang lain setelah menjalani hukuman. Nah, yang unik adalah cara mainnya dan hukumannya."

"Apa itu?" tanya yang lain ingin tahu.

"Cara mainnya kuberitahu nanti. Tapi, hukumannya adalah...harus..."

"Ya?"

"...melepaskan satu pakaiannya!" (A/N : Nah, sampai sini siapa yang sudah berpikiran mesum? Angkat tangan!)

"APAA!" Conan langsung berteriak. _Apa dia gila? Melepaskan pakaian?_

"Ayumi-chan, itu kan sama saja dengan mesum..." Genta angkat bicara. Sementara itu, Mitsuhiko yang entah kenapa matanya jatuh di Ai, tiba-tiba di otaknya muncul bayangan Ai dengan pakaian dalam saja dan... 'Aah! Apa yang kupikirkan?' geram Mitsuhiko kepada dirinya sendiri, barusaha menghapus pikiran mesumnya dari otaknya sambil menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah. Ai melihat Mitsuhiko dengan jengkel. 'Anak zaman sekarang benar-benar terlalu dewasa,' batinnya.

"Cuma bercanda, kalian tahu kan aku tidak mungkin seperti itu," kata Ayumi. "Hukumannya sebenarnya lain lagi."

"Dan apa itu?" Conan bertanya, dalam hati dia mempersiapkan diri untuk yang terburuk.

"Yang kalah...harus..."

"Ya?"

"...mencium penantangnya!" (A/N : Aku bisa bayangin, kalian semua pada mimisan! *dihajar rame-rame*)

"APAA!"

"Bercanda. Kujelaskan cara mainnya. Kita membentuk lingkaran, kita akan bermain dengan urutan, jadi tidak bisa asal pilih. Arahnya searah jarum jam. Jadi misalnya Mitsuhiko-kun di samping kiri aku, maka aku menantang Mitsuhiko-kun. Setelahnya, Mitsuhiko-kun harus menantang, katakan, Genta-kun yang ada di samping kiri. Jadi kita tidak bisa memilih orang sembarangan. Ada pertanyaan?"

Genta menimpali. "Tidak seru, dong, kalau begitu."

"Aku belum jelaskan semuanya," kata Ayumi. "Tapi memang ada alasan kenapa seperti itu. Sebab, selain bermain Jujur atau Berani, kita juga main ini!" Dia mengeluarkan kotak permainan kartu "Uno" (_don't own_! Tapi mengasyikkan lho, aku sering main dengan temanku di sekolah^^)

Mata Genta tiba-tiba terbelalak. "Ki-kita juga akan main kartu? Tapi itu sama saja dengan judi, kan?" katanya gagap.

"BAKA!" teriak Ayumi keras, menanggapi kebodohan Genta. "Ini bukan judi. Tadi sampai di mana ya… oya, jadi kita juga main Uno. Jadi, kita dibagi kartu, lalu kita main. Permainanya seperti biasa. Jadi misalnya giliranku, aku turunkan kartu. Nah, di sini yang menarik. Setelahnya aku melemparkan tantangan jujur atau berani ke Mitsuhiko-kun. Jika Mitsuhiko-kun bisa menyelesaikan tantangan, maka gilirannya selanjutnya. Tapi jika tidak, dia harus tarik kartu satu dari deck. Batas waktu untuk memutuskan adalah 10 detik. Lebih dari itu berarti kalah. Dan giliran selanjutnya milik Mitsuhiko-kun, kalau dia berhasil melewati tantangan, tapi jika tidak gilirannya dilempar ke orang berikut. Begitu seterusnya. Selesai permainan kita jumlahkan nilai kartu di tangan kita dan lihat berapa nilai kita. Yang menang adalah orang yang jumlah angkanya paling sedikit, sedangkan yang jumlah angkanya paling banyak, dialah yang kalah. Jadi, kalian juga harus pintar-pintar membuang kartu sebanyak mungkin. Sistem combo dperbolehkan, jadi kalau ada dua kartu sama tapi warna berbeda, bisa kalian turunkan." (A/N : Kalau kalian bingung, jangan bikin pusing diri sendiri. Ikuti saja permainannya. Tentu aku pernah main seperti ini. Dan sangat asyik!)

Conan, Mitsuhiko dan Genta hanya melongo mendengar penjelasan Ayumi. Mereka belum terlalu mencerna semua penjelasannya. Ai, di sisi lain, tidak ada masalah dalam memahaminya. Toh permainan ini dibuatnya dan Ayumi diam-diam.

Merasakan kebingungan dari ketiganya, Ayumi mendehem lalu berkata, "Ada pertanyaan?"

"Apa ada peraturan yang lain?" tanya Conan dengan bosan. 'Peraturan aneh, kalau mau ditambah.'

"Ah, aku hampir lupa," Ayumi menepukkan dahinya, "untuk kartu _wild_," dia mengambil kartu _wild_, "selain kalian bisa memilih warna untuk kartu selanjutnya, kalian bebas melemparkan tantangan ke siapa saja, jadi tidak harus menantang orang di samping kiri kalian. Tapi tentu saja giliran selanjutnya tetap milik orang di sebelah kiri kalian. Untuk _skip_, tantangan tetap diberikan pada orang yang di sebelah kalian, tapi tentu saja gilirannya hilang. Jika _reverse_, maka tantangannya dialihkan ke orang di kanan. Jelas?"

Lambang "?" muncul di kepala mereka bertiga. Ayumi menundukkan kepalanya. Mulutnya lelah menjelaskan pada mereka. Untung Ai segera angkat bicara. "Mendingan kita langsung main, jadi kita bisa mengerti dengan cepat."

Akhirnya yang lain pun membentuk lingkaran. Ai mengambil kartu dan membagikannya kepada yang lain.

"Sekarang giliranku," kata Ayumi ceria. "Tapi sebelumnya kita tentukan mau berapa putaran mainnya, biar bisa selesai. Ada ide?"

"Tiga!" sahut Mitsuhiko, bersuara juga setelah dari tadi diam saja.

"Jangan! Lima lebih baik!" potong Genta.

"Tapi itu bukankah agak lama? Sebentar lagi babak kedua dimulai."

"Bagaimana kalau satu saja," usul Conan tanpa semangat sama sekali.

Keempat lainnya menatap Conan dengan sweatdrop besar dan keruta muka yang hebat. Conan hanya melongos. "Apa?"

Genta, Ayumi dan Mitsuhiko buru-buru menggelengkan telapak tangannya di depan muka. "Ah, tidak, tidak ada apa-apa," kata mereka bersamaan dengan senyum lebar, lalu mereka kembali mendiskusikan jumlah putaran.

Conan mengangkat alis. Dia berbalik bertanya kepada Ai, "Haibara, sebenarnya ad–BISAKAH KAU BERHENTI MEMASANG MUKA ITU!" teriak Conan setelah melihat Ai tetap melihat dia dengan muka kerutan yang sama. Anehnya, tiba-tiba wajahnya kembali seperti semula dan dia terkikik.

"Kau sangat mudah untuk dibuat kesal, Kudo-kun," godanya. Conan hanya menggeretekkan gigi, menahan desakan untuk menghajar Ai yang muncul spontan.

"Baik, sudah diputuskan! Tiga putaran!" Ayumi mengambil kartu teratas dari deck dan meletakannya di tengah-tengah mereka dengan posisi menghadap ke atas. "Tiga merah." Ayumi menarik tiga hijau dari tangannya, lalu berbalik ke Mitsuhiko. "Nah, Mitsu-kun, jujur atau berani?"

"Err...berani," kata Mitsuhiko ragu-ragu. Dia sudah belajar banyak, kalau wanita lebih berbahaya dalam jujur dibandingkan berani.

"Baik," Ayumi langsung mengeluarkan senyum tajam, yang tentunya bukanlah pertanda baik. "Nah, kau harus berlutut di depan Ai-chan dengan gentle, mengulurkan mawar ini dengan tangan kananmu, dan berteriak sekerasnya 'Haibara Ai, aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menikah denganku?'"

Muka Mitsuhiko memerah padam, seolah mau meledak. Conan dan Genta tertawa terbahak. Ai tetap memasang muka tanpa ekspresinya, meskipun sekilas dia memberikan pendangan marah kepada Ayumi.

"Eh, ta-tapi..itu..." Mitsuhiko bingung mau bilang apa, jelas dia malu sekali. Apa memang kelihatan jelas kalau dia suka dengan Ai?

"Ayo! Ayo!" teriak Genta, Conan(?) dan Sonoko(? ?) memberikan semangat. Ayumi melirik ke jam tangannya.

"Cepat, tiga detik lagi." Mitsuhiko menggigit bibir bawahnya keras, melirik ke arah Ai. Tapi Ai tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun.

"Waktu habis!" teriak Ayumi. "Sayang, mawar ini belum bisa dipakai..."

Conan terbelalak melihat mawar di tangan Ayumi, mirip dengan mawar pemberian Kid. "Hei, tunggu, mawar itu kau dapat dari mana?" 'Jangan-jangan pencuri bodoh itu memperkenalkan dirinya di depan Ayumi dengan penyamaran wajahku...ugh...'

"Oh, ini, kutemukan tergeletak di lantai tadi. Punya siapa, aku tidak tahu," kata Ayumi sambil mengangkat kedua bahu.

"Oohh..." 'Mungkinkah,' Conan mengecek kantongnya, untuk mendapati mawar pemberian Kid miliknya tidak ada. 'Fuh, setidaknya pencuri itu tidak berbuat macam-macam...kenapa aku malah berpikir terlalu jauh seperti ini, sih?'

Sonoko mengerang kesal. "Ahh, kau pengecut sekali," katanya, ditujukan pada Mitsuhiko yang memilih mengacuhkannya.

"Karena Mitsuhiko gagal, kau tarik satu kartu dan giliran selanjutnya untuk Genta." Mitsuhiko mengerang atas nasib sialnya. Dia menarik satu kartu dari deck.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian main apa sih?" tanya Ran yang menghampiri mereka dengan penasaran. Rupanya dia memperhatikan mereka bermain dari tadi.

"Oh, jujur atau berani, Ran-neechan," kata Conan spontan.

Sonoko mengangkat alis. "Sambil main kartu?"

"Hai!" kata Ayumi ceria. "Jadi di sini peraturannya..."

"Bisakah kita lanjut saja?" potong Conan, tidak ingin mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar dari Ayumi karena dia ingin segera menyelesaikan permainan ini.

"Baik!" Genta meletakkan kartu _wild_. "Berarti aku bebas memilih siapa saja, kan?"

"Betul," kata Ayumi singkat.

"Baiklah, Conan!" teriak Genta sambil mengacungkan jarinya ke arah Conan, membuat Conan kaget. "Jujur atau berani!"

Conan tersenyum. "Jujur," jawabnya dengan penuh keyakinan. Ai hanya menggelengkan kepala, tahu pertanyaan seperti apa yang akan keluar.

Genta menatap Conan tajam-tajam, suaranya pelan tapi berdesis. "Baiklah, kau sebaiknya jujur, katakan, apa..."

Conan balas menatap dengan pandangan tidak bersemangat, sementara yang lain mulai penasaran apa pertanyaan yang akan diajukan Genta.

"...apa..."

Mata Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Ran dan Sonoko mulai melebar.

"...apa detektif kesukaanmu?"

"BAKA!" Sonoko memukul kepala Genta sekerasnya hingga benjol besar muncul. "Kenapa kau malah menanyakan hal itu?"

Sementara itu, Conan menepuk dahinya dan menjawab dengan suara bosan. "Sherlock Holmes." Tapi tampaknya Genta tidak mendengarkan karena dia asyik bertengkar dengan Sonoko.

Setelah bertengkar sekian lama, akhirnya mereka berlima mulai bermain lagi. "Ai-chan, sekarang giliranmu," kata Ayumi ceria.

Ai tersenyum dingin, sambil menatap ke arah Conan dengan mata setan. Conan menelan ludah, mengutuki kesialannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kartu selanjutnya warna apa?" tanya Ai kepada Genta, jelas-jelas mengacuhkan "korban"-nya yang sedang melemparkan pandangan tajam ke arah dia.

"Oh iya, merah," jawab Genta spontan. Ai meletakkan kartu _add 2+_ merah dengan santai seolah tidak ada yang salah. 'Bagus, kesialan pertama telah datang,' gerutu Conan dalam hati sambil menarik dua kartu dari deck.

"Nah, Edogawa-kun, jujur atau berani?" tanya Ai dengan nada datar.

"Berani," kata Conan cepat, dalam hati berdoa semoga ini bukanlah hal gila.

Senyum Ai tambah melebar. Dia berbicara dengan hati-hati dan penuh penekanan, "Sekarang kau pergi ke kumpulan orang tua itu, dan teriakkan sekerasnya 'Shinichi Kudo adalah detektif dekil, bodoh dan bau.'"

Conan terperanjat mendengar perkataan Ai. "Nani?"

"Kenapa, Edogawa-kun? Ini bukan masalah susah, kan? Yang kau lakukan hanya teriak. Lagipula, kau kan hanya mengatai Shinichi Kudo, atau kuganti dengan namamu?"

Menggerutu kecil, Conan berjalan ke tepat yang dimaksud, lalu berteriak sekerasnya, "Shinichi Kudo adalah detektif dekil, bodoh dan bau."

Semua orang berhenti beraktivitas, mereka menoleh ke arah Conan. Hening sejenak, berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sementara itu, Conan berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah malu di pipinya. Sunyi mengonsumsi ruangan itu. Hanya ada suara TV dan bunyi jangkrik.

Tiba-tiba Kogoro tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Ha ha, betul sekali, tumben kau pintar cebol," kata Kogoro sambil berguling-guling di lantai. Yukiko hanya menyeringai dan berkata, "Tunggu Yusaku dengar ini." Conan melemparkan pandangan marah kepada keduanya.

Lantas Kid juga ikut tertawa keras, lupa kalau dia sendiri menyamar sebagai Shinichi. Semua orang menatap dengan heran. Kid berhenti tertawa, dan mengangkat alis. "Apa?" tanyanya.

"Hei, Shinichi," timpal Sonoko, "apa kau gila? Kau baru saja diejek anak ini, tapi kau malah tertawa sendiri. Eh, tunggu, kau kan memang gila!" Dan semuanya pun meledak dalam tertawaan kepada Kid, yang tersipu-sipu malu.

Conan kembali ke tempatnya semula, mendesis tajam kepada Ai. "Kau senang, ya? Sudah merusak imejku."

Ai hanya menyeringai sebagai balasan. Ini menbuat Conan tambah jengkel. "Giliranku," sahutnya. Dia mengeluarkan kartu _reverse_. Kini putaran permainan berbalik ke Ai. "Haibara, jujur atau berani?"

"Jujur," jawab Ai dengan malas.

Conan berpikir sejenak, dia ingin membalas dendam, jadi dia mencari pertanyaan apa yang bisa membuat Ai malu berat. Dia langsung menanyakan hal pertama yang muncul, "Apa warna celana dalammu?" (A/N : Oke, ini OOC banget, tapi hey, sekarang kan mereka dalam tubuh remaja, jadi dalam masa puber ^^) Dia berpikir Ai akan langsung memerah, berteriak-teriak dan melemparkan benda-benda.

Tapi yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Meskipun pipinya memerah – menandakan malu – Ai tetap menjawab santai sambil memandang tajam ke Conan, "Pink," yang justru menambah kekesalan Conan karena hasilnya tidak sesuai yang diharapkan. Tanpa diketahui, hidung Mitsuhiko dan Genta mengeluarkan sedikit darah yang buru-buru ditahanya. Ai berbalik ke Genta setelah meletakkan kartunya. "Nah, jujur atau berani?"

"Er...itu...hei, pertandingan babak keduanya sudah dimulai!" kata Genta tiba-tiba, merasa lega bisa selamat.

"Eh? Cepat sekali!" kata Ayumi.

"Sayang, kita tidak bisa lanjut ya, Haibara-san," kata Genta dengan penuh kelegaan. Ai hanya mencibir.

"Ya, sudah. Kita simpan kartunya. Nanti kita lanjut setelah pertandingan selesai. Pegang kartu di tangan kalian masing-masing," perintah Ayumi. Mereka menurut saja. Kini semuanya sudah kebali ke depan layar.

Sambil menunggu kick-off, Conan memutuskan dia ingin mengganggu Ai sedikit, jadi dia berbisik ke Ai, "Jadi, pink, huh? Tidak kusangka, kukira bakal hitam–Ups!" Conan buru-buru menutup mulutnya, tapi terlambat. Ai mengayunkan kepalannya, mendaratkan pukulan keras ke pipi Conan sambil berteriak "HENTAI!" dan menarik semua perhatian orang.

"Dasar anak zaman sekarang," gerutu Kogoro pelan.

xxxxxxxxxxxx to be continued xxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Waduh, lama sekali menunggu, ya? Maaf kalau lama, soalnya banyak halangan. Nah, chapter berikutnya adalah chapter terakhir, jadi tunggu dengan sabar ya!

Chapter ini didedikasikan buat _kouizumi nanaho_ yang setia nunggu ampe harus ngecek terus fandom DC buat liat aku apdet cerita ini atau tidak. Aku tersanjung sekali. Juga buat _Gerard Potter_ yang minta update. Dan terima kasih untuk _Hell Princesa,_ karena sudah memberitahu kesalahan umur Hakuba di chapter lalu. Aku sudah perbaiki.

Review ya! Laporkan kalau ada kesalahan tulis, OOC atau lainnya. Aku pasti perbaiki kok.

Ja ne~~~


	6. Second Half : The Bet

**Ah, akhirnya chapter terakhir dari "Taruhan" telah keluar! Maaf jika chapter ini keluarnya lama sekali. Apa boleh buat, aku banyak tugas, terus aku juga agak mulai kehilangan niat menulis. Tapi tak apalah, langsung saja kita mulai chapter ini!**

**Buat semua pembaca setia dari cerita "Taruhan", terima kasih atas kebersamaan kalian selama ini ^^. Memang ada yang baru masuk, ada juga yang entah ke mana lagi** (mungkin gara-gara kelamaan update, jadi ditinggalin deh)**. Berkat kalian, cerita ini menjadi sukses besar. Aku senang sekali lho, sebab cerita ini bisa dibilang cerita tersukses lho, semua chapter dari chapter 1-5 selalu direview lebih dari 10 review!** (pembaca : *tepuk tangan**nyalain kembang api*) (Conan : Jangan sombong deh) (Author : Suka-suka aku. Memangnya tidak boleh) **Padahal mengingat fandom DC jarang dikunjungi. Dan jujur, awalnya aku hanya berharap yah, minimal 6 review setiap chapter lho. Jadi aku sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian semua. Juga bagi yang sudah nge-fave dan alert cerita ini. Semua kredit akan ada di akhir cerita.**

**Oya, kalau kalian bingung dengan susunan pemainnya, aku berikan daftarnya. ;)**

MU : (4-3-3) Hyuga; Chad-Bee-Kisame-Honda; Byakuya-Hiruma-Takeru; Sanji-Yamato-Zoro

Liverpool : (4-1-3-2) Monta; Ken-Kurogane-Sano-Satoshi; Kaiba ;Sena-Ichigo-Taichi; Sasuke-Naruto

**Gaje? Terserah deh, toh ini kan ceritaku. *ditampar***

**Baiklah, **_**this is the last chapter of this **_**gaje **_**and **_**OOC**_** story! Hope you enjoy!**_

_**X**_

_**Taruhan – The Last Chapter**_

_**Author : Shoojo (a.k.a lazy and always-hiatus author)**_

_**Based on manga "Meitantei Conan" by Aoyama Gosho**_

_**Publisher : **_

_**Publish date : 14 September 2010**_

(halah, kok malah jadi trailer film sih?)

x

_Disclaimer : I don't own Detective Conan. Aoyama Gosho does._

_Warning : OOC, gaje, and stuff._

x

x

"_Hei, lihat ini!"_

_.  
_

"_Yah, lalu apa masalahnya?"_

_.  
_

"_Yang penting sekarang, seperti biasa, kita taruhan."_

_.  
_

"_Kau kedinginan?" _

_.  
_

"_Kudo-kun?"_

_.  
_

"_Nah, sekarang sudah lebih hangat?"_

_.  
_

"_Terima...kasih."_

_.  
_

"_KUDO! KAU BENAR-BENAR ORANG SESAT!"_

_.  
_

_"Kau dan Haibara-san…apa yang kalian lakukan tadi pagi di basement!"_

_.  
_

_"Kau terlalu banyak mau tau."_

_.  
_

"_Itulah tugas seorang meitantei."_

_.  
_

_"Katakan, semalam…kau dan Ai-kun…apa yang kalian lakukan?"_

_.  
_

_"Aku janji, hakase, hal itu tidak akan terjadi lagi."_

_.  
_

"_Hei, pertandingan sudah mau mulai. Kalian cepat ke sini."_

_.  
_

"_Ingat, taruhan kita."_

_.  
_

"_Tentu saja, baka ne..."_

x

x

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxx Second Half : The Bet xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Huh, sudah dicari kemana-mana, kok tidak ada satu pun toko yang buka, ya?" gerutu Heiji di dalam mobil Kogoro.

"Diamlah, aku yang justru harusnya kesal, tanganku sudah pegal karena tadi terus menyetir mobil keliling kota, mana aku sudah mengantuk lagi..." Kogoro mengomel sendiri. Mereka kini sedang menuju rumah kediaman Kudo tanpa hasil karena tidak ada toko yang buka saat itu – lagipula wajar, saat itu sudah jam tiga pagi.

Saat rumah kediaman Kudo sudah terlihat, tiba-tiba Yukiko ingat sesuatu.

"Oya, kalau tidak salah, di dekat rumah, ada minimarket yang buka 24 jam. Bagaimana kalau kita ke situ saja?" Semua memandang Yukiko dengan tatapan heran.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?" tanya mereka bersamaan.

* * *

"_Baiklah, Saguru, bagaimana prediksi anda tentang pertandingan babak kedua ini?_" Kanawa menanyakan Hakuba, sembari menunggu babak kedua dimulai. Di saat bersamaat, rombongan pencari kue sudah pulang. Mata Genta berbinar melihat sekantong besar kue.

"_Menurut saya, pertandingan di babak kedua akan berjalan dengan sangat menarik. Memang Liverpool sedang unggul, tapi itu hanya satu gol. Banyak peluang bisa dimunculkan MU di 45 menit sisa ke depan. Menarik bagaimana Liverpool akan menahan _gempuran_ serangan dari penyerang MU yang terkenal hebat_," jawab Hakubadengan santai. Conan memandang kesal kepada Hakuba, yang tidak pernah kehilangan _cool_-nya sedikit pun.

'Bagaimana seorang detektif sombong seperti dia bisa terus bertingkah seperti itu, ya?' geramnya dalam hati.

"Huaahh..." Kaito menguap keras sekali, menghasilkan pandangan cela dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dia memandang mereka dengan muka polos. "Hnn, ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Tidak apa-apa," ucap Sonoko dengan pandangan sinis. "Jadi, kenapa detektif SMU terkenal ini bisa menguap sekeras itu, kalau boleh tahu?"

"Tidak, hanya saja, aku sudah bosan dengan pertandingan ini, jadi bolehkah aku tidur sebentar?" jawab Kaito, masih diserang rasa kantuk. Dia memperhatikan pandangan orang-orang lagi di sekitar dia, kali ini mereka memandang dia seolah-olah dia adalah hal yang baru.

"Err, kalian kenapa?" Kaito mengangkat alis. Kali ini dia benar-benar kebingungan sekali. Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Dia sangat kaget, dan ketika dia berbalik ke belakang, ternyata itu adalah Conan.

"Hei, tantei-san, ada apa?" bisik Kaito kepada Conan.

"Justru aku yang harusnya bertanya seperti itu. Kenapa kau bicara seperti tadi?" Conan mendesis pelan. Kaito mengangkat sebelah alisnya lagi.

"Nani?" tanya Kaito.

"Kau lupa kalau kau sekarang menyamar jadi aku, Shinichi Kudo? Harusnya kau bertingkah seperti dia. Aku tidak mungkin mau melewatkan pertandingan bola, bukannya menguap dan jelas-jelas mengatakan kalau pertandingan bola itu membosankan."

Kaito memandang Conan dengan tatapan kosong untuk sesaat, sebelum akhirnya dia sadar dengan situasinya sekarang. Dia buru-buru menghadap ke orang-orang yang masih menatap dia dan berkata, "Wahaha, aku cuma bercanda, sebenarnya aku masih mau menonton pertandingan, jelas..." Semua orang hanya mengangguk pelan dan kembali ke layar lebar. Dalam hati, Kaito mengutuki nasibnya yang harus menonton pertandingan membosankan ini sampai habis.

"_Ya, sekarang kita memasuki babak kedua pertandingan terakbar tahun ini. Final Liga Champions, Liverpool vs Manchester United! Kita langsung ke tempat pertandingan. Dari studio, kami ucapkan selamat menyaksikan," _kata Takahashi dari balik layar TV. Kini gambar terganti ke stadion Santiago Bernabeu, dan wasit sudah memulai meniup peluit panjangnya.

Ai tersenyum kecil di depan TV. "Kau tampaknya dalam kesulitan sekarang, Kudo-kun. Karena Liverpool sekarang sedang unggul, jadi aku di atas angin sekarang," katanya sambil mengejek, yang jelas-jelas ditujukan kepada Conan. Conan hanya mencibir. "Kita lihat saja," balas Conan.

"_Baiklah, wasit sudah masuk ke lapangan pertandingan, dan..._" terdengar suara peluit panjang, "_pertandingan telah dimulai!_"

Sorak gempita membahana di lapangan terdengar dengan keras dari TV, begitu pula dengan sorakan mereka yang ikut menonton bareng di rumah Shinichi – atau orang-orang tertentu yang fanatik bola. Ai menutup telinganya karena saking keras suara Conan yang duduk di sebelahnya. Dia melemparkan tatapan marah ke detektif berkacamata itu. Merasakan ada hawa membunuh, Conan menatap ke sebelah kirinya dengan sedikit gugup.

"Apa?" tanyanya polos. Ai mendengus pelan.

"Bisakah kau diam sedikit? Kau seperti anak kecil saja," cibir Ai dengan nada sarkastik yang tajam. Conan bergumam kesal dan duduk kembali.

"_Kick-off babak kedua dilakukan oleh kubu MU. Sanji memulai kick-off. Bola diberikan kepada Zoro, yang mengoper ke arah Bee di belakang pertahanan MU. Dibawa bola sejenak, lalu umpan jauh ke depan, perebutan kembali antara kedua kapten kubu kesebelasan, Hiruma dan Kaiba. Keduanya meloncat di udara, bersiap merebut bola. Bola disundul oleh Kaiba yang memang lebih tinggi, dan bola mengarah ke Ichigo, tapi...bola direbut oleh Byakuya, pemain tengah handal MU. Dia membawa lari bola dengan kecepatan luar biasa, melewati dua orang pemain Liverpool. Di depannya sudah menunggu Ken, ditahan bola sebentar, dioper kepada Hiruma yang ada di belakang, bola diumpan langsung ke Sanji, sudah dekat dengan penjaga gawang..._"

Conan tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gugup di wajahnya. Di belakang, Kaito melihat ekspresi wajah Conan dengan seringai tajam di wajahnya.

'Tidak kusangka, tantei-san bisa menunjukkan wajah seperti itu hanya karena pertandingan ini...' gumam Kaito dalam hati.

"_Sanji melepaskan tembakan, dan sayang...tendangannya melenceng di sisi kanan gawang. Sebuah peluang emas yang terbuang sia-sia. Padahal jika dilihat, di sisi kanan ada Zoro yang tidak terkawal..._"

"Ah, sial! Dua pemain itu memang susah kerjasama. Kenapa mereka dimainkan, sih?" Conan menggeram kesal. Dia merebahkan diri saking kesal karena tim kesayangannya membuang kesempatan.

Ai memandang Conan dengan tatapan sinis lagi. "Mungkin kalau kau yang main di sana, situasinya bisa berubah. Benar, kan, Edogawa-kun?" ejek Ai.

"Oh, diamlah, Haibara!" Conan membalas dengan suara yang agak tinggi. Dia tidak berminat untuk adu mulut dengan Ai saat ini.

Ai mau berbicara lagi ketika Mitsuhiko tiba-tiba menyela. "Conan, apa yang kau katakan kepada Haibara-san?" tanya Mitsuhiko dengan nada sedikit marah.

"Benar, Conan. Itu sangat tidak sopan kepada wanita," Genta menambahkan. Conan memandang dengan heran kepada kedua temannya ini. 'Sejak kapan mereka jadi membela Ai seperti ini?' Dia melihat ke arah Ai, yang memasang senyum menyeringai khasnya di wajahnya. 'Dasar penyihir,' batin Conan dalam hati.

"Sudah, sudah, kita sebaiknya jangan bertengkar lagi," Ayumi memohon kepada ketiga teman prianya. Conan melihat wajah memelas Ayumi, kemudian menghela nafas. Dia bangkit duduk dan menonton pertandingan lagi.

"_Satu peluang emas terbuang lagi, kali ini akibat kurangnya kerjasama antara kedua penyerang MU, Zoro dan Sanji._" Komentar Kanawa menyambut Conan ketika dia memberikan perhatian penuh kepada pertandingan. Dia mendesah pelan lagi.

"_Kurasa salah satu dari mereka harus diganti, mengingat MU masih punya satu penyerang handal lagi,_" Takahashi memberikan komentar. "_Oh, bola berhasil dikuasai Liverpool, kini Naruto membawa bola ke depan, umpan satu-dua dengan Taichi, bola dikuasai Taichi, dilewati Kisame, bola diberikan kepada Naruto lagi, tembakan langsung dan..._"

Ai mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat lagi, takut apakah tendangan itu akan masuk atau tidak.

"_...bola membentur tangan Hyuga. Suatu penyelamatan yang hebat. Kini tendangan pojok diberikan buat Liverpool. Semua pemain MU sudah bersiap di area kotak penalti, menunggu tendangan pojok yang akan diambil kapten Liverpool. Kini tendangan pojok dilakukan, bola disundul oleh pemain Liverpool, dan keluar lapangan. Kini tendangan gawang untuk MU._"

Conan menghela nafas, namun sesaat kemudian wajahnya berganti menjadi tatapan cerah.

"_Kini MU mulai melancarkan serangan balik! Sanji tidak terkawal dan dia membawa bola sendirian, tapi...dia dijatuhkan oleh Kurogane! Tekel yang keras sekali!_"

Conan mencelos lagi. Dia benar-benar sudah terbawa arus pertandingan.

"_Sesuai dugaan, Kurogane mendapatkan kartu kuning, dan sepertinya kondisi Sanji tidaklah baik. Kemungkinan besar, dia akan diganti. Dia saat ini sedang ditandu keluar lapangan. Siapakah yang akan menggantikan? Tampaknya di pinggir lapangan akan terjadi pergantian dua orang pemain. Yang pertama, Sanji digantikan oleh Luffy! Ini menarik sekali, melihat bagaimana duet Luffy-Zoro di depan nantinya. Yang kedua, Byakuya rupanya ditarik keluar dan digantikan...rupanya Aizen! MU akan bertambah kuat di serangan. Rupanya mereka ingin mencetak gol. Terdengar sorakan dari pendukung MU melihat pergantian pemain ini. Mereka pastinya menaruh harapan besar pada dua pemain yang baru masuk._"

Sekarang Conan tersenyum riang. Dia seolah tau MU akan membalikkan keadaan. Ai hanya melihat pergantian ini dengan biasa.

"_Sekarang tendangan bebas akan diambil oleh Hiruma. Diumpan pelan saja kepada Aizen, yang mengumpan balik lagi. Sepertinya fokus pertahanan Liverpool difokuskan pada Luffy dan Zoro. Ini dimanfaatkan dengan baik oleh sang kapten. Dia mengumpan jauh pada Takeru yang berada di sisi sayap kanan, tidak dikawal. Takeru membawa bola, dihadang pemain belakang Liverpool, tapi kemudian bolanya diberikan kepada Yamato yang sudah menunggu. Oh! Umpan satu-dua yang cantik dari kakak-adik ini. Bola dikuasai Yamato, di depannya kosong, tendangan keras dan...GOL! MU berhasil menyamakan kedudukan! Berkat umpan satu-dua yang cantik dari Yamato dan Takeru di menit ke-78!_"

Conan mengepalkan tinju ke udara, senang karena tim kesayangannya berhasil menyamakan kedudukan. Ai hanya mendengus pelan melihat gawang Liverpool dibobol.

"_Kini kick-off akan dimulai oleh Liverpool lagi. Sasuke mengambil kick-off. Kali ini Liverpool benar-benar menyerang total. Semua penyerang mereka maju ke depan. Naruto dan Sasuke sudah di depan kotak penalti, sementara itu pemain bertahan MU juga sudah berkumpul di daerah pertahanan mereka. Tendangan keras dari Taichi di luar kotak penalti, tapi diblok oleh badan Kisame. Kini bola dipegang lagi oleh pemain MU, ohh...rupanya Aizen membawa bola sendirian, Tidak ada pemain belakang Liverpool yang tersisa. Dilewati pemain belakang Liverpool, Luffy dan Zoro mengikuti. Sudah di depan gawang, kiper Liverpool maju untuk menghadang, rupanya bolanya diberikan pada Luffy di belakang dan...GOOL!"_

"Yeah!" Conan meloncat kegirangan melihat MU kini unggul. Kini matanya berbinar cerah menyambut detik-detik terakhir pertandingan.

"_Kini pertandingan sudah memasuki perpanjangan waktu dua menit. Kemenangan MU sudah di depan mata. Apakah Liverpool bisa mencetak gol penyama kedudukan? Sorak-sorai pendukung membahana di seluruh stadion. Bagaimanakah hasiln akhir pertandingan ini?_"

"Menurutku MU akan menang deh," kata Heiji, yang sudah mulai mengantuk.

"Belum tentu, pasti masih ada kesempatan!" Genta menimpali.

Heiji hanya mengangkat alisnya. Dia memang tidak mengerti sepakbola, tapi dia tahu saat seperti ini susah mencetak gol lagi. "Maksudmu ap-"

"_...ohh, pemain Liverpool dijatuhkan di kotak penalti MU! Tendangan penalti diberikan buat Liverpool!_"

"Lihat," Genta tersenyum tajam kepada Heiji, yang memilih mengacuhkan Genta.

"_Tendangan penalti akan diambil oleh Sasuke, pencetak gol di babak pertama tadi. Apakah dari kakinya akan lahir gol lagi untuk menyamakan skor? Kini Sasuke sudah bersiap di kotak penalti, bersiap melakukan eksekusi._"

Ai, yang sudah kehilangan semangat sejak gol kedua MU, memandang ke layar dengan penuh harapan. Dalam hati dia berdoa, semoga tendangan itu berbuah gol.

"_Peluit sudah ditiup, Sasuke menendang bola dan..._"

Ai memejamkan mata erat-erat. Conan mengepalkan telapak tangannya, sampai buku jarinya berubah warna menjadi putih.

"..._sayang gagal. Tendangannya membentur tiang dan keluar lapangan. Terlihat seluruh pemain MU bersorak gembira. Sementara Sasuke tertunduk lesu, melihat tendangannya gagal. Pertandingan sisa satu menit lagi. Semua pendukung MU mulai menghitung mundur tim mereka menuju juara._"

Genta tertunduk lesu setelah melihat penalti Liverpool gagal. Sementara itu Conan bersorak gembira. Dia juga ikut-ikutan menghitung mundur.

"_Peluit panjang telah ditiup oleh wasit! Kemenangan yang sangat menegangkan bagi kubu MU! Di sepuluh menit terakhir, mereka berhasil mencetak dua gol berkat kerjasama dua bersaudara Yamato dan Takeru, serta pemain yang baru masuk yaitu Aizen dan Luffy. Terlihat kembang api merah di stadion, menyambut sang juara..._"

"Haah...pertandingannya berakhir juga..." seru Heiji, yang langsung tertidur pulas. Kazuha hanya menggelengkan kepala, melihat kelakuan tunangannya.

"Benar juga. Shinichi, kau tadi dukung siapa..." Ran berbalik ke arah "Shinichi", tapi dia menghilang. Tentunya Kaito telah pergi. Ran berbisik pelan dengan sedih. "Selamat malam, Shinichi..."

"Ah, benar juga. Kita lanjutkan Truth or Dare yang tadi tertunda. Conan-kun, Ai-chan, ayo kita main," Ayumi mulai duduk bersama Genta dan Mitsuhiko di lantai. Conan mulai menghampiri mereka juga.

Tapi raut kesedihan di muka Ai tidak luput dari matanya.

* * *

Ai terbangun dari tidurnya dan berjalan ke dapur. Dia melihat sekelilingnya. Semua orang memutuskan untuk tidur semalam di rumah Shinichi, dan karena kamar di sana tidak cukup, maka para Shounen Tantei memutuskan tidur di rumah hakase. Genta, Ayumi, Conan dan Agasa, semuanya tidur bersama di ruang keluarga.

Dia mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air dari kran. Dia menatap ke air dalam gelas itu sejenak. Bayangan wajah kecilnya terpantul di permukaan air.

'Kenapa? Kenapa tendangan penaltinya tadi gagal? Padahal kalau masuk, mereka masih ada kesempatan mengejar dan meraih juara. Tapi kenapa...'

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, tertawa sendiri dalam hati atas keadaannya saat ini.

'Bodoh. Ini hanya pertandingan. Kenapa aku bisa dibuat sesedih ini? Kuatkan hatimu, Sherry. Tapi tetap saja...'

"Yang bisa membuat tendangan penalti meleset, hanyalah orang yang memiliki keberanian untuk melakukan tendangan penalti."

Ai terkejut dengan suara yang sangat familiar baginya itu. Dia berbalik ke belakang dan mendapati Conan, tanpa kacamata, sedang berdiri di ambang pintu dapur.

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya dalam hati, kenapa penalti tadi gagal, kan? Tidak semua penalti selalu masuk. Bahkan dari pemain hebat sekalipun, tidak ada jaminan dia bisa mencetak gol dari titik penalti 100%." Conan mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air. Dia berdiri di samping Ai, yang memandang dia dengan tatapan heran.

"Kenapa kau bisa bicara seperti itu? Apa kau pernah mengalaminya, hmm?" tanya Ai, ada sedikit nada mengejek dalam perkataannya.

Tapi jawaban Conan mengejutkan Ai. "Ya," kata Conan. "Aku dulu pernah mengalami hal itu."

Mereka terdiam sesaat, tidak ada yang membuat suara ataupun gerakan. Ai tidak pernah berpikir sedikit pun Conan – atau setidaknya Shinichi Kudo – bisa gagal dalam tendangan penalti. Dalam hati dia merasa sedikit lega, entah karena ucapan Conan atau fakta bahwa Conan pernah gagal yang sangat menghibur dirinya. Akhirnya Conan memecah keheningan.

"Jadi...bagaimana dengan taruhan kita?" kata Conan, menyeringai licik ke arah Ai. Ai hanya meng-"hmm" saja. "Ayolah, kau tahu perjanjiannya, kan. Kalau kau menang, aku harus membelikan semua permintaanmu. Tapi kalau aku yang menang, maka sebaliknya, aku boleh minta apa saja dari kamu."

"Aku tahu, baka. Jadi-" Tapi sebelum Ai bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, sebuah kotak kecil yang dibungkus kertas kado melayang di udara, terbang ke arah dia. Ai menangkap dengan kedua tangannya, matanya menghadap ke arah Conan.

"A-apa ini?" tanya Ai, penuh heran dan curiga. Conan hanya membalas dengan senyum. "Buka saja," katanya. Ai membuka kertas kado yang menyelimuti kotak kecil itu, dan melihat isinya. Dia terkejut, ketika jemari mungilnya menyentuh butir-butir mutiara di gelang kecil dalam kotak itu.

"I-ini..."

"Itu gelang yang kau suka, kan? Aku tahu kau selalu melihat gelang ini setiap kali kita melewati toko perhiasan itu. Jadi kuputuskan buat membeli gelang itu. Sebenarnya aku mau memberinya di hari ulang tahunmu, tapi sekarang juga bisa kan..." Conan menggarukkan kepalanya, menandakan dia agak gugup. Ai tertawa dalam hati melihat kelakuan Conan yang tidak pernah berubah kalau berbicara dengan gadis.

"Tapi, aku kan kalah..."

"Kalah di adu penalti sama saja dengan hasilnya seri, jadi kita impas," timpal Conan. Ai mengerti apa yang ingin dikatakan Conan.

Dia memakai gelang itu di tangannya dan pergi, melewati Conan begitu saja. Conan mengangkat alis melihat sikap Ai.

"Tidak ada ucapan terima kasih?" Conan menuntut.

Ai membalikkan badan, kedua tangan di pinggulnya. "Kenapa? Apa aku harus ucapkan terima kasih?"

"Umm...ya?" Conan menjawab dengan nada sarkastik.

"Maaf saja, tidak ada," Ai menjulurkan lidah ke Conan, yang membalas dengan tatapan marah. "Tapi kalau kau mau, tutup matamu. Begitu aku bilang 'Buka', buka matamu." Bingung, penasaran, dan waspada dengan apa yang mau dilakukan Ai, Conan menurut. Dia menutup matanya. Setelah beberapa lama, dia menjadi bosan. Penasaran kenapa Ai tidak menyuruh dia membuka mata, dia mengintip sedikit, hanya untuk mendapati tidak ada Ai di depannya.

"Haha, lucu sekali, Haibara." Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan menutup kedua matanya. Conan tidak perlu berpikir panjang untuk menebak tangan siapa ini. Dia melepas paksa kedua tangan itu seraya berbalik dan berkata, "Haibara, hentikan le–" Namun belum sempat dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Mata Conan membelalak, dia terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Ai. Tidak pernah dia membayangkan hal ini akan terjadi. Dia...dia..._sedang mencium AI? Apa yang harus kulakukan?_ Conan berpikir keras, apakah dia harus membalas ataukah melepaskan diri. Tapi segera Conan memilih keputusannya. Dia mencium balik Ai, dengan penuh lembut dan _passionate_. Ai mengeluarkan suara erangan pelan sebagai reaksi. Perlahan tangan Ai meraih kacamata Conan, kemudian melepaskan dan membuangnya. Kedua tangan Ai melingkari leher Conan, dan kedua tangan Conan melingkari pinggang ilmuwan kecil ini. Mereka terdiam, saling menyatu satu sama yang lain. Setelah beberapa menit, mereka melepaskan diri, keduanya terengah kecil, mereka membutuhkan udara.

Pipi Conan merona merah. "Ha–Haibara, apa..."

"Itu cuma ucapan terima kasih, baka tantei. Jangan berpikiran mesum." Dan Ai pergi meninggalkan Conan, yang masih membatu di tempat. Kedua jarinya secara tidak sengaja menyentuh bibirnya, dan pipinya memerah lagi.

'Dasar nenek sihir...' batin Conan, tapi senyum mengembang tipis di bibirnya.

xxxxxxxxxxx The End xxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Ow! This chapter sucks! Serius, pertama Liverpool kalah? Noo... Dan Ai-chan bersedih? Dan yang terakhir, Conan dan Ai **_**kissing**_**, dan scenenya dibuat oleh orang amatiran seperti aku? Ugh... aku harap kalian semua menyukai chapter terakhir ini, yang kuanggap tidaklah bagus dibandingkan kelima chapter pendahulu. Maaf kalau chapter ini sucks, karena banyaknya A/N dan hal-hal yang tidak penting, tapi aku tidak dapat menahan diri soalnya. ^^  
**

**Dan hei! Ini fic multichap pertamaku yang finish! Yay! ***bersorak gembira*** Please review. Berikan feedback, kritik, saran, dan apapun deh, spam dan flame juga boleh. Tentu saja spam akan kutaruh di Recycle Bin, dan flame kugunakan untuk memasak ayam bakar. ^^**

**Dan cerita ini tidak akan sukses tanpa kalian semua, reader dan reviewer. Sayang sekali kita akan berpisah di fic ini *hiks*. Dan aku sangat senang dengan perkembangan fandom DC Indo saat ini. Dulu hanya ada beberapa fic ConAi saja, bisa dihitung dengan jari. Sekarang? Wow! Banyak fic bagus untuk dibaca! Sejak awal misiku dalam membuat fic ini adalah membuat fandom DC penuh, dan juga menarik banyak penggemar ConAi untuk membuat fic berkualitas. Sekarang karena aku anggap misiku berhasil – meskipun bukan aku tentunya yang mempopulerkan DC dan ConAi but whatever, jadi aku akan minggat dari fandom ini untuk sementara waktu. ***reader menangis*** Hei, mungkin aku akan balik lagi, setelah tunggakan fic di fandom lain kelar. Sampai jumpa semuanya!**

**Dan kredit buat mereka saja yang menyukseskan fic ini sampai saat ini.**

**(Italic berarti reviewer, bold berarti fave fic ini, dan underline berarti alert fic ini) - Edit per 14/09/2010 23:20 WITA  
**

**_mellchaa_**_(my first reviewer! ^^), **edogawa Luffy**(I love her! Dia selalu review ficku!), haveabreakfast, **CherryCho79**, Namie Amalia, **NakamaLuna**, **So-chand cii Mio imutZ**__, The Music Box, Shinku Amakusa, Choco, **Rizkika Ananda**, **Xena Sia**, HanaLala, Rei ta, ai_l0ver, yuri, **MelZzZ**, Sakurai Shiteru, Scowling Master, Aine Higurashi, The Great Kon-sama, **Sayaka Dini-Chan**, Chappy, alfa phantomhive__, viu, koizumi nanaho, **Serena Yuu**, callista, Michi in Lolipop03(walaupun bukan ConAi fan, tapi dia suka fic ini, aku tersanjung ^^), Emerland lilynette, **Gerpot the Vampire**, Dark Blizzard, **Ougon 22**, _**_c . amu . isn . gie's_**_(maaf diberi spasi, soalnya namamu tidak dapat muncul kalau tidak diberi spasi ^^)__, shiho kudo, ai-mage dheechan(biar tidak login, sih^^), Aizawa Ayumu, Ikeda-san, Shiho Miyano, **Hikari Kamisa**, _**Aira Mitsuhiko****, Citra Zaoldyeck, Mayu Azanuma, Nara Aiko, Raiha Laf Qyaza, _Shino-xXxXx_, Yakusi Fuuku,** **yuuka-keehl, **inessegreen, Louie08dvm, dan jyasumin-sama.

Dan ucapan terima kasih spesial buat _Louie08dvm_, yang sudah menerjemahkan kedua ficku ("Taruhan" dan "You'll Never Walk Alone") dalam bahasa Inggris! Thank you so much! Berikan aplaus buat kerja kerasnya!

**Maaf kalau ada kesalahan penulisan, ada yang tidak disebutkan, dan ada yang namanya diulang. Ini semua semata keterbatasan author. Silahkan komplain kalau memang ada kesalahan. ^^**

**Dan sekarang, selamat berpisah semua. Tapi hey, kedua bocah-yang-sebenarnya-sudah-dewasa kesayangan kita mau menyampaikan sesuatu.**

Conan : Jadi kau sudah senang, menyelesaikan fic ini?

Author : *roll eyes* Tentu saja.

Ai : Kalau begitu seperti biasa...

Author : *berpikir* Kayaknya aku pernah dengar kalimat ini sebelumnya...

Ai : Kita taruhan.

Author : Sudah kuduga...

Ai : Mengingat kau sering membanggakan betapa banyak review yang kau dapat, maka untuk chapter ini kau harus dapat 15 review. Jika kau kalah, maka kau harus membelikan aku tas Prada terbaru.

Author : Ugh ó.ò

Conan : Dan kau harus membelikan tiket Liga Inggris selama setahun!

Author : ...ó.ò Oke, aku setuju. Tapi kalau aku menang, maka kalian harus siap untuk main dalam fic gajeku selanjutnya. Kalian setuju?

Conan+Ai : Eehhhh?

Author : Aku anggap itu setuju. Jadi please review, agar aku tidak diperbudak oleh kedua setan licik ini! (Tentu saja soal 15 review itu cuma bercanda ^^ aku sudah senang kalau ada yang review kok)

**Dan sebagai penutup, kalian pasti penasaran, kenapa Agasa-hakase tidak muncul. Jadi, dengan kamera CCTV rahasia yang kupasang di rumah Agasa lol, aku persembahkan omake di bawah ini.

* * *

**

**X–Omake–X**

Agasa kaget setelah mendengar suara keran di dapur, sebaliknya dari toilet. Dia memperhatikan lampu di dapur menyala.

"Siapa ya yang ada di dapur," gumamnya sendiri.

Dia berjalan dengan agak sempoyongan, karena memang dia masih mengantuk. Ketika hampir sampai di ambang pintu, tiba-tiba sepasang tangan menutup mulutnya dan menariknya ke bayang-bayang di ruangan itu. Dengan cepatnya matanya ditutup dengan kain penutup mata, dan mulutnya juga ditutup dengan kain. Kedua tangan dan kakinya diikat dengan tali. Dia lalu diseret dan ditidurkan dengan posisi wajah menghadap ke lantai.

"Mmmfff!" Agasa berusaha berteriak minta tolong, tapi suaranya tidak keluar.

Sementara itu, "penangkap" Agasa sedang sembunyi dari balik sofa yang agak jauh dari dapur, berusaha agar tidak ketahuan oleh Conan dan Ai.

"Ketika Agasa-kun dan Conan-kun berbicara di rumah kami, aku mencuri-dengar lewat alat penyadap di dasi kupu-kupu Conan-kun. Dan rupanya mereka sedang membicarakan tentang dia dan Ai-chan! Jadi kupikir ada apa-apa di antara mereka. Mereka hampir _kissing_ lho! Jadi mungkin malam ini mereka benar-benar...!" Yukiko tidak dapat melanjutkan perkataannnya saking histeris.

Sonoko mengangguk di sampingnya. "Ini pasti menjadi menarik."

Dan baru saja sonoko selesai berbicara, mereka dikejutkan dengan pemandangan _kissing_ di dapur. Buru-buru mereka mengambil kamera yang bisa memfoto di kegelapan – entah bagaimana, mungkin ciptaan aneh Agasa – dan tentunya tanpa lampu blitz dan suara. Mereka mengambil gambar secepatnya.

'Yusaku pasti akan senang melihat foto ini,' kata Yukiko dalam hati, tersenyum menyeringai.

'Bocah berkacamata itu tidak akan hidup tenang lagi kalau aku mengancam dia dengan foto ini. Oh, kau memang jenius, Sonoko...' batin Sonoko sambil tersenyum licik.

"Mmffh!" Agasa terus saja bergumam.


End file.
